Lost in Time (Traducción Autorizada)
by JuanANGEL17
Summary: Castiel está solo y herido después de los sucesos de TSRtS, comenzó a hacer su propio camino de regreso desde 1978. Pero el poder del ángel en el tiempo ya no es como lo era antes, y todo lo que puede hacer es aferrarse a un hilo que no le hará perderse: la línea de tiempo de Dean Winchester. Él termina viendo cosas que nunca esperaba ver, y eso le afecta en formas inimaginables.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción autorizada de Lost in Time. Autora: gammadolphin

TSRtS (The Song Remains the Same 5x13)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Todo el cuerpo de Castiel dolía mientras lentamente recobraba sus sentidos. Había sido herido en la batalla antes, incluso había muerto una vez, pero no recuerda haber experimentado esta falta absoluta de conciencia. Creía que era lo que los humanos lo llamaban "inconsciencia"; por lo tanto, fue una sensación desagradable.

El ángel se sentó con un gruñido y miró a su alrededor, arrugando el ceño en el momento en que se dio cuenta dónde estaba. La habitación era un recuerdo de las habitaciones del motel donde se hospedaban los Winchester, pero algo parecía fuera de lugar. Buscó en su mente confusa algún recuerdo de cómo había llegado a esta extraña habitación, pero no había. Lo último que recordaba era la lucha a través de la corriente del tiempo, luchando para proteger a los inconscientes Winchester de ser quemados o desagarrados por la fuerza bruta. Después de eso, solo había el resplandor brillante de la luz del sol y los rostros borrosos de los Winchester, entonces todo se volvió negro.

El viaje del ángel a través del tiempo debió haberle costado. Este viaje era lo suficientemente difícil cuando todo el poder del cielo está detrás de él, pero Castiel había sido obligado a agotar el poder de su gracia para el viaje. Casi se había perdido en el proceso. Él no sabía exactamente cuando los dos humanos se habían vuelto muy importantes para él, pero de alguna manera había ocurrido, y él se había dado cuenta que daría todo por ellos. Sin embargo, todavía no estaba convencido de que era una buena cosa. Además, le hacía más vulnerable, pero cuando contempló la belleza del alma de Dean o se sentaba tranquilamente con Sam leyendo libros antiguos o simplemente viendo a la humanidad, no podía resignarse.

Pero ahora los Winchester se habían ido, y Castiel estaba solo. Sabía que estaba en el pasado, pero no sabía que había pasado con sus amigos. El ángel tomó un momento para poder centrarse cuidadosamente en sí mismo, hacerse un diagnóstico de su estado y sus poderes. Estaba en una cantidad considerable de incomodidad, y podía sentir la debilidad de su gracia.

Con cautela extendió sus alas, primero una y después la otra, examinándolas de cerca. A pesar de sentir el dolor en sus alas, las plumas alborotaras y dobladas en ángulos extrañas, parecían estar en condiciones de trabajo. Castiel estaba a punto de ponerlas a prueba, pero fue detenido rápidamente por la visión de una nota garabateada y dejada en la mesa de noche.

_Hey Cas,_

_Si estás leyendo esto, te despertaste antes de que Sam y yo volviéramos por ti. Espero que estés bien – se veía como una mierda-. Nos dirigimos a casa de nuestros padres, por lo que, si está en buen estado, puedes encontrarnos ahí y echarnos una mano. Si no puedes, simplemente quédate, y vamos a volver por ti. Si no lo hacemos, ya sabes, morí._

_Dean_

Una sonrisa salió de la comisura de Castiel. La nota estaba muy al estilo de Dean: contundente, mientras que a la vez transmitía preocupación. El ángel miró el viejo reloj que había a su costado, comparando con la fecha en que Dean dejó en la parte superior de la nota. La preocupación salió a través de él cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pasado tres días. No debía tomar tanto tiempo a los Winchester detener a Anna. A menos que ellos habían fracasado, y el fracaso significaba…

No. La suposición no servía de nada. Castiel cerró los ojos y extendió sus sentidos, con la esperanza de sentir las familiares almas de Dean y Sam. No obstante, la preocupación se intensificó en el miedo escalofriante cuando no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de ellos. Incluso en un estado debilitado, Castiel debía haber sido capaz de detectar la existencia de los dos hermanos, incluso si los símbolos de Enoc en sus costillas lo impidieran localizar su posición exacta. Pero no había.

Excepto… Castiel frunció el ceño, profundizando su enfoque. Allí, en el borde mismo de su conciencia, fue el más leve indicio de Dean. Hubiera sido indetectable si no hubiera estado viniendo desde tan cerca de la ubicación del ángel. La señal no debería ser tan débil, y otra punzada se sintió en el estómago de Castiel. Esa debilidad podría significar que Dean estaba cerca de la muerte; por lo que, necesitaría ayuda inmediata.

El ángel tomó una respiración profunda, y sacudió sus alas con cautela. Él hizo el corto vuelo a la fuente de la esencia de Dean, balanceándose vacilante mientras aterrizaba en el porche de una pequeña casa ordenada. Oyó un grito agudo y se volvió hacia la mujer joven, mirándolo cuidadosamente con una paleta de jardinería levantado defensivamente. Castiel, reconociendo a Mary Winchester, levantó las manos como gesto humano habitual de la paz y la rendición. No parecía suavizar su defensiva.

"¿Quién diablos es usted?" –preguntó ella.

"Soy Castiel", el ángel le dijo distraídamente. "estoy buscando a unos amigos, Sam y Dean. ¿Los has visto? Tenían la intención de venir a buscarte."

Miró alrededor del pequeño patio, en busca de alguna señal de los hermanos. No vio nada, solo un césped perfectamente cuidado y macizo de flores brillantes. No gravemente herido Dean, no enemigos sedientos de sangre, solo un ángel herido y una mujer asustada. Pero la verdad le cayó y volvió su atención a Mary.

"Estás embarazada", le dijo con admiración. Por eso se podía sentir el alma de Dean; que residía en el vientre de Mary. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, el ángel podía sentir la pureza que aún no había oscurecido por las turbulencias sombrías del mundo.

"¿Qué demonios es usted?" Mary preguntó mientras retrocedía, colocando su brazo alrededor de su vientre como una acción de protección.

A pesar de lo que Dean había tratado de enseñarle sobre el engaño, Castiel todavía no era bueno en dar mentiras aceptables, sobre todo en tan poco tiempo. Además de eso, Mary había sido una cazadora y, por lo tanto, estaba familiarizada con lo sobrenatural.

"Soy un ángel de Señor", le dijo suavemente, repitiendo las primeras palabra que le dijo a Dean. Su madre tuvo una relación similar a la de su hijo.

"Correcto" se burló. "Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra".

"Creo que la posición está ocupada por otra persona", Castiel le dijo. Recordó la coronación de Elizabeth. No había recibido el encargo de asistir, pero él había querido ver el comienzo de lo que sabía que sería un largo y exitoso reinado. Pero cuando la incredulidad de Mary se hizo aún más pronunciada en sus rasgos, Castiel se dio cuenta de que ella había estado usando sarcasmo. Suspiró. Él no tenía el poder para perder en un despliegue de alas, como el que le había dado a Dean en su primer encuentro.

"Su nombres es Mary Cambpell Winchester", comenzó, con la esperanza de convencerla que no era alguien maligno. "Te casaste con John Henry Winchester hace más de cuatro años, después de haber hecho un acuerdo por su vida con el demonio de ojos amarillos, Azazel, quien mató a tus padres. Has estado orando durante años anteriores para no tener la vida de cazadora que tus padres te criaron".

Castiel se detuvo pensativo.

"Te merecías una mejor respuesta", dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella. "Pero fueron atacados por las fuerzas del infierno. Le había dado la ayuda que usted pidió, tanto sufrimiento podría haberse evitado. Y para eso, lo siento".

Mary lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, poco a poco se relajó y bajó la paleta.

"¿Un ángel?" repitió en voz baja, arrastrando temor en su rostro. Ella dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante, en ese momento Castiel recordó a Sam y su asombro infantil en su primer encuentro con los ángeles. Sin embargo, esta vez Castiel no mostraba asombro.

"Si Mary, estoy buscando a dos hombres, Sam y Dean" dijo, volviendo a su misión. "Necesito saber si los ha visto".

Sin dejar de mirar fijamente, Mary negó con la cabeza en silencio antes de encontrar su voz.

"N-no. He estado aquí, mayormente, estos últimos días. Solo he visto a mis vecinos".

Pero algo brilló en sus ojos, y Castiel miró más de cerca, examinando su alma. Su mente tenía marcas de interferencia angelical.

"¿Te importaría si busco en sus recuerdos?", preguntó. "Sospecho que usted sabe más de lo que cree".

La expresión cautelosa de Mary hizo que Castiel se apresurara a tranquilizarla.

"No te hará daño", dijo. "No te hará daño de ninguna manera, yo solo necesito saber lo que has visto".

La joven se relajó, pero todavía parecía prudente.

"¿Le hará daño al bebé?" preguntó, mirando hacia su barriga, la cual no muestra la presencia del niño.

"No", dijo Castiel suavemente, admirando su actitud protectora sobre Dean. Ella habría sido una muy buena madre, si hubiese tenido esa oportunidad. "No tendrá ningún efecto sobre su hijo".

Mary se quedó sin aliento y miró al ángel.

"¿Es un niño?" susurró ella, con los ojos relucientes. Castiel se preguntó si había cometido un error. Tal vez los Winchester hubieran querido que el género de su bebé siga siendo una sorpresa. Pero Mary no parecía molesta.

"Si".

"Voy a tener un hijo", dijo en silencio, su voz llena de tierna admiración.

"Tu hijo será un gran hombre", Castiel le dijo. Las palabras no transmiten adecuadamente todo lo que Dean llegaría a ser, pero era todo lo que podía decirle.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".

Castiel simplemente le sonrió suavemente, extendiendo lentamente sus dos dedos a la frente de Mary.

"¿Puedo?", preguntó, deteniéndose antes de tocarla. Ella asintió lentamente, con los ojos todavía brillando.

Castiel acercó los dedos a la frente, cerró los ojos mientras se sumergía en la mente de Mary. Hizo caso omiso a las memorias superficiales y se concentró en aquellas que se habían escondido en la mente trasera de la mujer. Castiel reconoce el signo de recuerdos ocultos y sabía que había hecho bien en mirar más cerca. Él se adentró con cautela a los recuerdos, con cuidado de no moverlos en la conciencia de Mary. Cualquier cosa que Castiel estaba a punto de ver se había escondido por alguna razón, y era mejor que Mary continuara olvidándolo. Se merecía pasar sus años restantes en paz.

De repente, Castiel fue a través de la barrera angelical pegajosa, y se encontró con los recuerdos de Sam y Dean que estaba buscando. Los chicos habían aparecido en la casa Winchester, para gran consternación de su madre. Mary aún culpo a Dean por lo sucedido a sus padres, y ella no había querido que John esté expuesto al mundo sobrenatural en la que ella estaba envuelta. Pero pronto se hizo evidente que Dean y Sam estaban allí para ayudar. Cuando Anna había sacado a John de la casa, ellos estaban ahí para protegerlo, y los cuatro Winchester habían huido a una vieja casa de seguridad en Campbell, donde Dean había revelado su identidad y la de Sam a su madre.

Castiel fue sorprendido por el dolor que Mary sintió al escuchar las palabras de Dean. El dolor no era porque le quedaba pocos años de vida, sino lo que pasó a su familia después de su muerte. Se había casado con John porque ella quería una vida completamente opuesta a la que le habían criado. Saber que sus hijos se verían obligados a unirse a esa vida, su desprecio era absolutamente devastador.

Y entonces los ángeles habían venido. Anna había conseguido la ayuda de Uriel, en ese tiempo seguía vivo. Atacaron a los Winchester. Castiel se estremeció al ver a su hermana hundir un tubo en el estómago de Sam, lo que era claramente un golpe fatal. Pero antes de que Mary o él recibieran otro daño fatal, apareció Michael, en el cuerpo de John Winchester. El arcángel hirió a Anna y desterró a Uriel antes de hacer dormir a Mary; y Castiel salió de la memoria, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Mary con preocupación.

Castiel apenas registró las palabras sobre la tormenta que se formaba en su mente. _Yo los he perdido_, pensó, las palabras golpeando a través de su cerebro, desgarrando su corazón. _Yo los he perdido. Yo los he perdido. Yo los he perdido._

La muerte de Sam se reproduce varias veces en la mente de Castiel, dolor rasgado por la sangre que brota de la boca de su amigo, mientras esa cara familiar se ponía pálida. Pero en ese momento Michael, el arcángel más poderoso, se metió, y eso significaba otra derrota devastadora para Castiel. Dean era fuerte, increíblemente, pero Michael, completamente, estaba en otro grado. Castiel no se atrevió a esperar que Dean podría resistir, especialmente con Sam muerto.

La idea de Dean, encerrado en una jaula gritando sofocantemente dentro de su mente, su cuerpo controlado por un frío, cruel y mecánico arcángel enfermó a Castiel. Y el destino de Sam no podía ser mejor. O él estaba muerto, o lo más probable es que está en el infierno después de todo lo que ha hecho, o tal vez había sido resucitado para entregárselo a Lucifer y estaría en el mismo caso de Dean. A medida que la magnitud de lo que había perdido comenzó a hundirse, la agonía de su dolor sorprendió a Castiel. Su respiración comenzó a entrar en jadeos agudos, mientras luchaba por dar sentido al hecho de que las personas que le importaban se habían ido, que les había fallado, que les había permitido caer en un destino peor que la muerte.

Pero tal vez… tal vez había una posibilidad de que estaban bien. Quizá Michael habría reconocido que todavía no era el momento para la batalla del Armagedón. Posiblemente él había sanado a Sam, y junto con Dean los regresó al presente para que pudieran desempeñar sus funciones ahí. Era una suposición arriesgada, Castiel lo sabía, pero él tomaría cualquier cosa que le permitiera creer que los Winchester estaban vivos.

Necesitaba volver a la actualidad, es necesario asegurarse de que Dean y Sam estén seguros. Incluso si Michael los había devuelto, aún estaban en peligro, siendo necesario su ángel guardián. Pero su madre, ajena al peligro de sus hijos, estaba mirando a Castiel con preocupación, esperando a que él hablara.

"Si", respondió finalmente Castiel. "Gracias por tu ayuda, Mary".

Se dispuso a emprender el vuelo, con la esperanza de que era lo suficientemente fuerte para poder regresar al 2010 y para enfrentar con lo que se encontraría.

"¡Espera!", exclamó Mary, sintiendo claramente que él estaba a punto de irse. "No te ves bien. ¿No hay nada más que pudiera hacer para ayudarte?"

Castiel estaba extremadamente mal, por lo que, Mary iba a dejar de lado su aborrecimiento por lo sobrenatural para poder cuidar del ángel que apareció en su puerta. Él no debería haberse sorprendido, porque Sam y Dean tienen el mismo instinto de dar todo lo que tenían de alguna parte.

"Confía en mi Mary, que ya me diste más de lo que sabes", dijo Castiel con una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Él la miró un rato, dándose cuenta de que había una pequeña última cosa que le pudiera dar. "Voy a cuidar de su hijo".

Y con una última mirada a la mujer, Castiel se lanzó de nuevo a la marea agitada del tiempo, orando para que regresara donde los Winchester. Se centró en la chispa del alma de Dean, siguiendo su hilo hacia adelante mientras se zarandeaba por la corriente. Castiel se sorprendió por la rapidez que volaba, producida por su gracia. Perdió la noción de dónde, cuándo estaba, simplemente se aferró a la línea de tiempo de Dean. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las alas de Castiel no dieran más; por lo que, se vio obligado a parar, con la esperanza de haber aterrizado en el año correcto.

El ángel miró a su alrededor después de que sus pies tocaran la tierra cubierta de hierba. Parecía estar en un campo vacío detrás de un edificio. Suspiró con frustración, luego jadeó sorprendido cuando sus rodillas se doblaron bajo él. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de debilidad. Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho, y su recipiente convulsionaba lentamente, emitiendo un chorro de sangre por la boca. Castiel frunció el ceño, seguro de que esto no era buena señal.

"¿Está bien, señor?" –preguntó una voz joven detrás de Castiel.

El ángel se dio cuenta de lo débil que estaban sus sentidos. Ningún humano debería haber sido capaz de darle una sorpresa así. Volteó su cabeza sorprendiéndose al encontrar una cara familiar. A pesar de que no era tanto la cara familiar sino el alma que brillaba a través de él, más ligero y menos dañada que Castiel recordaba, pero todavía reconocible al instante.

"¿Dean?" –preguntó, poniéndose de pie lentamente y mirando al niño frente a él. "Eres…" inocente, sano, honesto, más feliz, todo "pequeño".

En ese instante, Dean sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomó una posición defensiva.

"¿Qué eres?" –preguntó, la bravuconería casi enmascara el miedo en su voz. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

A Castiel no le gustaba ver a Dean con miedo, porque desconfía de él. Retrocedió tambaleándose, sin saber cómo convencer a este niño que no era una amenaza; sin embargo, su apariencia estaba lo suficiente lamentable que no tenía nada que hacer. Como Dean vio al ángel tambalearse débilmente lejos de él, su rostro comenzó a ablandarse. Dio un paso adelante, y como Castiel comenzó a disolverse en otro ataque de tos, sintió una pequeña cálida mano en su hombro. Dean se arrodilló junto a él mientras caía de nuevo al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede contigo?" Dean preguntó. "Te ves como una mierda".

Castiel no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso, porque esas eran las mismas palabras que un Dean mayor le había dejado en la nota.

"Me siento como una mierda", el ángel le dijo a Dean tristemente. "Pero voy a recuperarme".

Efectivamente, su respiración pronto disminuyó y sus alas dejaron de sentir como si estuvieran a punto de caerse. Él comenzó a levantarse, ansioso por volver, pero Dean tiró firmemente de su abrigo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Cálmate amigo", el niño dijo. "Yo no sé mucho sobre las personas enfermas, pero si sé que no es buena idea levantarse y caminar alrededor después de que has estado tosiendo".

"No te preocupes", dijo Castiel, tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Fue solo la sangre que estaba expulsando, mis dos pulmones permanecen intactos".

Dean levantó una ceja.

"Es una expresión, amigo", dijo secamente.

Por supuesto. Porque Dean nunca podría expresar una idea adecuada; él siempre tenía que decir algo más y esperar que los demás lo entendiesen. Al parecer, era un problema que había tenido toda su vida.

"Bueno, independientemente, voy a estar bien", le dijo a Dean. "Soy fuerte de lo que parezco".

"¿Debido a que no eres humano?"

Castiel miró fijamente a Dean.

"Tú apareciste de la nada, hombre", el niño dijo, levantando la mano. "No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta. Entonces, ¿qué eres?"

"Un amigo", Castiel respondió. Sabía que no podría decirle al joven Winchester quién era en realidad. Una conversación al azar podría fácilmente olvidarse, pero un encuentro con un ángel podría alterar toda la existencia de Dean. "Mi nombre es Cas".

El apodo se sintió extraño en sus labios. Cuando Dean comenzó a usarlo, la carnicería de su nombre había sido un poco discordante, desconocido, pero ahora se le llenaba de calor cada vez que los Winchester lo decían. El nombre le hacía sentir especial, aceptado en una pequeña pero notable familia. Pudo haberse sentido mal para esta versión joven de Dean llamarlo algo más. Sólo esperaba que tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar la versión antigua de Dean, de llamarlo Cas de nuevo.

"Encantado de conocerte, Cas", dijo Dean.

El ángel sintió una punzada de tristeza. El Dean mayor no era de tanta confianza. Él había intentado matar a Castiel varias veces, y eso había sido meses antes de que el cazador lo vea remotamente como un amigo. No le gustaba pensar sobre qué había causado el cierre del corazón de Dean, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con una considerable cantidad de dolor del joven cazador. Con ganas de distraerse, el ángel examinó su entorno nuevo. En realidad no había mucho más que ver, aparte de una fila de árboles escuálidos y una oxidada valla de tela alambres que bordea el campo.

"¿Dónde estamos?", preguntó.

"¿Usted no lo sabe?"

"Yo estaba uh... bastante fuera de sitio", respondió Castiel, usando una frase que había oído de los Winchester. No estaba muy seguro de lo que era "sitio" que se suponía que debía estar fuera de, pero la frase parecía tener sentido para Dean, por lo que, el ángel no le cuestionó más.

"Bueno, estamos detrás de la Escuela Primaria del Condado de Elwood."

"Oh." Castiel miró a Dean valorativamente. "Se supone que debes estar dentro de la Escuela Primaria del Condado de Elwood, ¿no es así?"

"Qué, ¿me va a entregar?" preguntó Dean defensivamente. "Porque yo diré a todos que eres un perve, y te metes en problemas."

"No tengo ninguna intención de denunciar su conducta a cualquier figura de la autoridad", Castiel le aseguró. "No creo que esta escuela sea de mucha utilidad para ti de todos modos."

"Sí, intento decirles eso", dijo Dean, relajándose un poco.

"Dudo que sería muy eficaz", dijo Castiel. "No tienen ninguna razón para escucharme."

Él estaría dispuesto a intentarlo, sin embargo, si esto haría más feliz a Dean. Pero el joven cazador solo levantó una ceja hacia el ángel de nuevo.

"Eres bastante literal, ¿no es así?" preguntó el muchacho.

Castiel suspiró. Dean debe haber estado diciendo algo que él no quiso decir otra vez. Deseó que su amigo al menos le dé alguna de advertencia antes que lo haga.

"Supongo que lo soy", respondió el ángel. "Todavía estoy bastante desacostumbrado a interactuar con la gente".

"Bueno, no te estás perdiendo mucho", dijo Dean, su tono repentinamente amargo. El niño rompió un puñado de la hierba donde los dos estaban sentados, su rostro tormentoso. Castiel temió por un momento que la ira estaba dirigida a él, pero se dio cuenta de que Dean no estaba enojado con el ángel, pero si a la parte de atrás del edificio sucio de la escuela.

"Hay una razón que usted está faltando a la escuela en este día particular, ¿por qué no estás ahí?" suponía.

Dean suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido hacia estructura de la delincuencia. Castiel se mantuvo en silencio, sin querer presionar a su amigo. Después de unos momentos, las palabras comenzaron a salir de la boca del muchacho en una marea que claramente había estado construyendo desde hace algún tiempo.

"Es sólo que, todos me tratan como un estúpido", dijo con enojo, tirando de otro puñado de hierba y la triturándolos entre los dedos. "Los profesores actúan como si nunca me convertiré en algo porque no soy bueno en matemáticas y yo no leo más rápido que todos los demás. Ellos dicen que debo prestar más atención en clase. Bueno, tal vez lo haría, si fueran a enseñar algo vale la pena aprender. Pero ¿cuándo voy a utilizar cualquiera de estas cosas? Nunca. Yo podría estar pasando el tiempo aprendiendo cosas útiles, pero en cambio ¡tengo que sentarme en una habitación mal ventilada repasando las tablas de multiplicar un millón de veces! "

Dean se detuvo, recobrando el aliento. Todavía no miró a Castiel, seguía rompiendo violentamente más hierba en lugar, dispersando terrones de tierra en el borde del saco del ángel.

"Se reían de mí", murmuró.

"¿Por qué?"

"Trece por siete. Sr. McGallagher me preguntó cuánto era trece por siete y yo no sabía, todos se reían de mí, incluyendo Christina Bell."

Esto debe haber sido la razón por la reacción tan fuerte de Dean. Podía manejar insultos y desafíos, pero siendo ridiculizado por alguien que probablemente admiraba debe haber herido al niño profundamente. Castiel sintió que sus dedos se enroscan en puños, y un aumento de la ira le traspasó. Quién era esa Christina Bell, que era indigno de los afectos de Dean, y no debería haber tenido el poder para hacerle un daño como este. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Dean no tomaría amablemente sus batallas libradas por él, ya pesar de su enojo, Castiel no dañaría a un niño.

"Es 91", Castiel le dijo a Dean, con la esperanza de salvar a su amigo de otro incidente de este tipo. Al parecer era lo peor que pudo decir, porque Dean levantó las manos en señal de frustración, levantando briznas de hierba con él.

"Sé cuánto es ahora, Cas!" exclamó. "A pesar de lo que todos piensan, yo no soy un idiota. Me imaginé que era, pero yo no podía hacerlo en dos segundos, con todo el mundo que me miraba."

"No creo que usted es un idiota, Dean," dijo con firmeza Castiel. "Muy por el contrario, de hecho."

Dean miró al ángel, no parecía creerle, pero su rostro se ablandó de todos modos.

"Lo que sea", dijo. "Ya ni siquiera me importa. No vamos a estar aquí mucho tiempo."

Pero esta vez, Castiel podía decir que su amigo no quiso decir lo que estaba diciendo. El alma de Dean estaba agitado, y el ángel podía sentir dolor, vergüenza y duda de sí mismo.

"Sus maestros están mal de ti", dijo a Dean. "Usted tendrá un futuro más importantes de lo que podría haber imaginado, y serás un gran hombre".

Dean se rió, aunque Castiel no había tenido la intención de que sus palabras sean humorísticas.

"Sí, claro, Cas", dijo Dean. "Puede que no sea estúpido, pero no soy especial."

Castiel suspiró. Él había suspirado muchas veces en el último año y medio de lo que había hecho en los miles de años atrás; el costo de crecer cerca de los Winchester, al parecer. Pero Dean estaba tan mal acerca de sí mismo. Él llegaría a ser un cazador sin igual, hermano y humano; un hombre tan notable que un ángel que había sido leal desde su creación se rebelaran contra todo lo que él sabía. Tal vez su brillantez no pudo ser cuantificada por medidas humanas, pero sin duda fue así. Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, por la falta de confianza en sí mismo de Dean. No podía decirle a Dean sobre su futuro, y el muchacho no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en un desconocido.

Un zumbido enojado comenzó a emitir desde el edificio de la escuela y fue el turno de Dean de suspirar.

"Tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase", dijo con tristeza. "De lo contrario van a llamar a mi papá, y él estará loco."

Se puso en pie antes de dedicarse a ayudar a Castiel desde el suelo. Pero luego su rostro se dividió en una sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia delante, y Castiel sintió pequeños dedos rozando por el pelo. El ángel se inclinó hacia el contacto, viendo como retazos de vegetación revoloteaban en el suelo a su alrededor.

"Lo siento", dijo Dean, desempolvando el último de la hierba de la capa de Castiel. El ángel le sonrió, sin importarle la vegetación, pero feliz de que al menos podría traer alguna medida de diversión a su amigo, feliz de estar cerca de él y saber que, por el momento, estaba a salvo.

Castiel aceptó la mano de Dean, para que el niño le ayude a levantarse. Se tambaleó un poco, su recipiente informándole en términos inequívocos que no estaba totalmente recuperado.

"¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien, Cas?" preguntó Dean con preocupación, mientras se estabilizaba el ángel. "Todavía no lo ves bien."

"Yo soy más débil de lo que quisiera," el ángel admitió. "Pero todavía tengo la fuerza suficiente para llegar a donde lo necesito."

Extendió sus alas de forma experimental, y cuando ellos no le causan mucho dolor, voló. No fue hasta que estaba siendo zarandeado por el río del tiempo, que se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber dado Dean algún tipo de despedida. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por ello. Era todo lo que el ángel pudo hacer para aferrarse a la rosca línea de tiempo de Dean, dejando que pueda llegar hacia la familia que lo necesitaba.

Pero el ángel era aún débil, y de repente se encontró cayendo desde la corriente temporal. Sus pies se estrellaron contra el suelo y se desplomó, raspando sus palmas en lo que resultó ser el pavimento. Más sangre goteó de su boca mientras tosía, y Castiel apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. Pero él seguía siendo un ángel, y esta fragilidad estaba agotándolo.

"¿Cas?" preguntó una voz casi familiar.

Castiel giró su cabeza hacia arriba, encontrándose cara a cara con lo que claramente era un adolescente Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Acá está el segundo capítulo. Bueno, no sé cada cuanto tiempo esté actualizando, pero cada vez que termine de traducir el capítulo, lo subo instantáneamente. El fanfic está compuesta de 16 capítulos y epílogo.

Así que, espero que les guste.

Esta historia tiene autorización para traducirla.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"Cas, ¿estás bien?" Dean preguntó con preocupación, cayendo de rodillas al lado del ángel y agarrándolo por los hombros. Él ayudó a Castiel a tumbarse en el suelo y usó su manga para limpiar la sangre que goteaba de la comisura de la boca. "¿Estás herido en algún lugar, o esto es sólo su mierda de siempre?"

¿Mierda de siempre? Esta sólo debería ser la segunda vez que Dean se encuentra con Castiel. ¿Cómo podría haber un "siempre"?

"Estoy ileso", le dijo al adolescente. "Sólo necesito descansar."

Dean se relajó un poco y se sentó sobre sus talones, aunque dejó una mano en el hombro de Castiel.

"Um, ¿debo llamar al 911, o algo así?"

Castiel levantó la vista para ver a una chica, probablemente también en sus años de adolescencia, mirando a ellos dos con incertidumbre. Dean la miró con impaciencia, como si se hubiera olvidado de su presencia.

"No, está bien," le dijo. "Él es un amigo mío, yo me encargaré de él. Probablemente deberías ir a casa, April.".

La muchacha lo miró ofendida. Castiel no entendía cómo el comentario de Dean podría haberla ofendido, pero luego volvió a hablar.

"Audrey".

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dean, todavía impaciente.

"Mi nombre es Audrey, no April."

"Oh. Cierto".

Audrey le miró fijamente, pareciendo esperar algo más de él. Cuando nada se acercaba, ella emitió un ruidito mientras resoplaba, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, murmurando algo que sonó como "increíble", así como algunos comentarios desagradables sobre su gusto en los hombres. Castiel podía leer que no había dolor en ella, sino molestia y desaprobación.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Cas?" Dean preguntó tan pronto como ella se había ido. "Esto es lo peor que te he visto en mucho tiempo."

En lugar de responderle, Castiel observó más de cercana a su alrededor. Ellos estaban en un rincón oscuro al lado de un gran edificio, al parecer se llamaba el Teatro del Bosque Negro, si el letrero brillante de arriba estaba en lo correcto. Es uno de los lugares donde los seres humanos van a ver películas. Dean y la niña deben haber estado en camino hacia el teatro o saliendo de ahí. Castiel había visto a la humanidad lo suficiente para saber lo que esto significaba.

"Estabas... en una cita", dijo Castiel lentamente. No estaba seguro de por qué la idea se sentía tan extraño en él. Él sabía que Dean tenía una historia sexual muy activa, incluso había tenido sexo con Anna antes de que ella recuperara su gracia, pero nunca tuvo conocimiento de qué causó esta extraña sensación desagradable en el pecho del ángel. Dean parecía ligeramente incómodo.

"Bueno... sí. Me aburría, ella estaba caliente, no le importaba ver una película de acción en vez de una película para chicas... No sabía que ibas a aparecer, Cas! No eres tan preciso".

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste?" Castiel le preguntó por la confusión.

"Uh, hace cinco, tal vez seis meses. Últimamente no has estado viniendo tan a menudo. Trato de no pensar demasiado en eso".

Castiel se quedó mirando Dean. Desde luego, no era un experto en el crecimiento humano, pero sí sabía con certeza que se tardó más de seis meses para que el chico cambie después de que había hablado con él detrás de la escuela, pero ahora hay un joven larguirucho enfrente de él. Esto no era nada bueno para sus perspectivas de regresar al presente.

"¿En qué año estoy ahora?" le preguntó, mientras se levantaba dolorosamente. Dean se levantó con él, asegurándose de que no se caiga. Cuando el ángel se mantuvo en posición vertical, simplemente balanceándose ligeramente, la cara vigilante de Dean se relajó en una sonrisa.

"Es 1997, Batman", dijo. Castiel suponía que el nombre era una referencia a algo, porque Dean ciertamente parecía recordar su nombre real. Él estaba un poco ofendido por la comparación de los ángeles con los murciélagos. Sin embargo. "¿A dónde vas a volar de nuevo?"

"2010, con suerte," Castiel respondió. "Pero estoy empezando a sospechar que no va a suceder."

El rostro de Dean era ilegible mientras estudiaba a Castiel cuidadosamente. Él se adelantó y cogió una última pieza de hierba que había detrás de la oreja del ángel.

"Este es el comienzo para ti, ¿no es así?" preguntó al fin. "Acaba de llegar de ese día detrás de la escuela."

"¿Cuántas veces me has visto, Dean?" preguntó Castiel con silenciosa desesperación. "¿Cuánto tiempo estoy atrapado en tu pasado?"

"¿Es realmente tan malo?" preguntó Dean, su tono neutral, pero su alma con cierto dolor. "¿Pasar tiempo conmigo? Yo... te extraño, Cas. Vas a desaparecer durante meses, a veces más de un _año,_ y no voy a verte, y lo odio. ¿No puedes quedarte?_"_

Castiel miró inquisitivamente a Dean, examinando su alma con más cuidado. Una marea de emociones desconocidas se estrelló contra él cuando vio la profundidad de los sentimientos que el cazador tenía por él. Pero no fue sólo la profundidad. Castiel había visto cómo Dean se sentía por Sam, la persona más importante en su vida; él sabía lo que parecía. Pero lo que el ángel estaba viendo en el alma de Dean Winchester en ese instante no era así. No era así en absoluto.

Castiel se tambaleó lejos de Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza en la confusión y el miedo. Él había hecho algo terrible a la línea de tiempo de Dean, lo había deformado de tal manera que el cazador ahora pensaba que él estaba enamorado del ángel. Y peor que eso, Castiel descubrió que ni aún así lo sentía. Pero debería haber sido. Él no debe tener un brillo cálido en su núcleo, porque su Dean, el que probablemente estaba luchando por su vida en el presente, se habría disgustado, furioso con Castiel por los cambios que él había forjado. ¿En qué se había convertido ese Dean? ¿La intromisión del ángel le había hecho dejar de existir?

"Cas, ¿qué es?" preguntó Dean ansiosamente, tratando de acercarse al ángel.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Castiel preguntó miserablemente. "¿Qué he hecho a tu _vida?_"

Estiró sus alas, buscando desesperadamente la entrada de la corriente temporal que le permitiría dejar a Dean. Atrapó un último atisbo de dolor del cazador, una cara confundida, antes de que fuera cayendo a través de la corriente de nuevo. Su falta de preparación significaba que Castiel estaba completamente desorientado, incapaz de determinar en qué dirección era la que viajaba.

A pesar de su buen juicio, Castiel todavía se aferraba a la línea de tiempo de Dean como un salvavidas, sabiendo que iba a quedar irremediablemente perdido sin ella. Puesto que él no era mucho volando a través del tiempo; por lo que, trató de mantenerse a flote en ella, Castiel decidió salir de la corriente, de modo que pudiera tener el tiempo para prepararse adecuadamente. Cayó de nuevo en el plano físico, apareciendo en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hotel como las que los Winchester tan a menudo se hospedaban. Una breve oleada de esperanza se levantó en él, y él pensó que tal vez había llegado de nuevo al presente. Pero luego su mirada se posó en un rostro joven que no debería haber sido tan familiar, y él gimió.

"Maldita sea, nunca voy a regresar", gimió, sentándose en una de las camas de la habitación, dejando caer la cabeza en sus manos. Le complacía darse cuenta de que el dolor no era tan malo como antes. Tal vez su cuerpo debilitado se estaba acostumbrando a todo esto del viaje en el tiempo.

"No te pongas de mal humor," regañó un adolescente Dean Winchester, caminando hasta el ángel. "Sólo hay que esforzarse más, ¿de acuerdo?"

Castiel lo miró sin esperanzas.

"Dean, el hecho de que usted me diga que debo esforzarme más, no será suficiente."

Dean suspiró y rodó los ojos.

"Así que es uno de esos días, ¿eh?" él preguntó, acercándose más al lado de Castiel. "Impresionante".

"¿Uno de _qué_ días?" el ángel preguntó malhumorado.

"De vez en cuando, te presentas con tu gabardina y gruñón acerca de cómo sus poderes no están funcionando y que estás arruinando mi vida, y bla, bla, bla. Pero ¿podemos omitir esa parte hoy? Quiero ir al cine".

Castiel parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, como si eso ayudara a olvidarse. Estudió a Dean. El muchacho parecía ser unos pocos años mayor que cuando el ángel le había encontrado detrás de la escuela, aunque le faltaban unos años para convertirse en el adolescente que Castiel vio en el último encuentro. Sólo podía imaginar que esa versión de Dean estaba pensando en él_. _Este Dean no estaba enamorado de él, lo ve simplemente como un amigo, tal vez incluso como un hermano mayor. El cambio fue un alivio, ya que hizo que las cosas se sienten más simples, más fácil para que Castiel pueda manejar, y la agitación dentro de él se calmó un poco.

El ángel estaba lentamente empezando a aceptar el hecho de que iba a estar atrapado en esta línea de tiempo por un periodo. Tal vez eso no sería una mala cosa. Él había entrado en pánico antes, pero podía ser su amigo. También el guardián que él y Sam se merecían. Él sólo tiene que ser cuidadoso con su influencia en la vida de los chicos. Y estaría mintiendo si dijera que pasar más tiempo con los Winchester no era una perspectiva agradable. Al menos él llegaría a estar con ellos un poco más, si realmente estaban... Pero Castiel no quiso considerar la posibilidad de que él estaba luchando muy duro para volver a una familia que ya no estaba esperándolo. Conociendo ese par de ojos verdes con esperanza, Castiel sabía que él había tomado su decisión. Pero no sabía si lo había hecho por las razones correctas.

"¿Qué película te gustaría ver?" Castiel preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa sonrisa creció más cuando la cara de Dean mostró una enorme sonrisa, y él saltó de emoción, tirando del ángel para darle un rápido abrazo.

"¡La nueva película de Batman!" dijo, ya en su camino a la puerta. "Ha estado en cartela por una semana entera, y no la he visto todavía."

Batman. Interesante. Tal vez ahora Castiel entendía lo que Dean había estado hablando en 1997. Siguió a Dean, que estaba charlando animadamente, hacia la carretera y las calles de una ciudad pequeña. Él alcanzó a ver una señal al lado de un banco, la fecha era 27 de junio 1992.

El ángel tuvo una grata sorpresa al encontrar que el dolor se reducía de su cuerpo maltratado. Tal vez porque no había luchado a través de la corriente temporal en su viaje más reciente, sino simplemente se dejó llevar; él no había puesto tanta presión sobre sí mismo y, por tanto, podría recuperarse más rápido.

"¿Ese no es el cine?" Castiel preguntó, señalando al edificio que se parecía al que vio la última vez, aunque era más pequeño y más limpio. Dean siguió su mirada y asintió.

"Sí, pero no podemos entrar todavía", dijo al ángel. "La próxima función no comenzará hasta dentro de media hora, y tenemos que recoger a Sammy de la biblioteca. El nerd ha estado allí todo el día, a pesar de que es verano. Ha estado leyendo por _diversión. _Sin embargo, no voy a dejar que le falte eso".

Castiel sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver a Sam Winchester de nuevo. Aunque su relación con Dean era más profundo, forjado en el infierno y fortalecido al punto de rebelión, Sam se había convertido como un hermano para él, y él había perdido su presencia.

El ángel persiguió a Dean hacia un pequeño edificio de ladrillo, identificado por un letrero en la entrada como la Biblioteca Pública del Condado de Oakland. Los dos encontraron en el interior a Sam, sentado con las piernas cruzadas entre dos estantes de libros en la sección de historia, pequeñas cúmulos de libros extendidos alrededor de él, estaba con rostro arrugado mientras se concentraba en el libro que había en sus manos. Castiel se agachó para comprobar la tapa. El título era desconocido para él, pero el volumen parecía ser sobre la historia de la crianza de perros.

"Hey Sammy", dijo Dean alegremente. "Mira quien está aquí."

El niño de nueve años de edad levantó la mirada, una sonrisa brillante apareció en su rostro cuando vio al ángel.

"Cas!" gritó de alegría, saltando y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Castiel. Castiel le devolvió el abrazo, más divertido por lo pequeño que era su amigo. Sam era por lo menos dos pies más corto que el ángel.

"Hola Sam," dijo Castiel una vez que el muchacho se había lanzado a abrazarlo. "Es bueno verte."

"Vamos", interrumpió Dean. "Apúrense, sino vamos a perder la película."

Empezó a tirar a ellos hacia la puerta, pero Sam se separó con un grito de protesta, luchando para recoger los libros en el suelo para que él los pueda devolver a sus estantes. Castiel lo ayudó, mientras Dean puso los ojos en blanco hacia los dos. Una vez que la tarea se completó, Sam estaba feliz de seguir a su hermano mayor y al ángel dejando atrás la biblioteca con dirección al cine.

"¿Puedes conseguir las entradas, Cas?" preguntó Dean, una vez que estaban en el interior.

"Uh, no sé cómo", respondió el ángel. "Nunca he tenido que comprar cualquier cosa con moneda humana. No tengo dinero."

Ese era siempre fue su trabajo, pensó, pero se abstuvo de vocalizar la información. Todavía era extraño ver a los Winchester, especialmente a Dean, sin ningún conocimiento de los años que pasarían juntos en el futuro. Se sentía como si algo le faltaba.

"Oh", dijo Dean, mirando como si estuviera tratando de ocultar su decepción. "Es sólo que papá ha estado cazando las últimas dos semanas, y el dinero de la comida es muy baja, por lo que um, no podemos realmente..."

"Ya veo", dijo Castiel, interrumpiéndolo porque Dean parecía estar reacio de admitir que estaban luchando financieramente. Sintió una oleada de frustración hacia John Winchester, enojado de que el hombre no había proporcionado dinero a sus hijos adecuadamente antes de irse. Sam y Dean se merecían mejores padres. El ángel se preguntó qué hubiese sido de las vidas de los chicos si Mary hubiera sobrevivido en lugar John. No habría duda de que ella hubiera cuidado mejor a Sam y Dean. Sin embargo, la especulación era inútil. Mary estaba muerta, John fue negligente, y Castiel estaba allí ahora, para que pudiera hacer todo lo posible para dar a los Winchester lo que se merecían."Creo que puedo manejar esto."

Puso una mano en el hombro de cada chico, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Estiró sus alas con cuidado, con la misión de poder hacerlos entrar a la sala. El viaje no era demasiado exigente, ya que era sólo una cuestión de una docena de metros.

"¡Cool!" dijo Dean asombrado cuando vio dónde estaban. "¿Acabamos de volar?"

"En una manera de decirlo," Castiel respondió, sabiendo que no tenía sentido explicar los matices de viajes angelicales al niño de trece años de edad.

Dean los llevó a tres asientos contiguos en el medio del teatro, él y Sam se sentaron en las butacas. Para Castiel hubo otra parada para hacer. Se concentró de nuevo, haciéndose invisible para revolotear de nuevo en la entrada del edificio, al lugar donde él creía que se llamaba un puesto de comida. Agarró el mayor cubo de palomitas de maíz disponible, así como una bolsa de caramelos pequeños de colores que había visto a Dean comer de vez en cuando. Las expresiones en las caras de los niños cuando regresó estaban felices, valió la pena el esfuerzo que había tomado para hacer el viaje. No le gustaba pensar en lo poco que habían estado comiendo últimamente, tratando de no hacer uso del dinero de los niños.

"¡Eres el mejor, Cas, gracias!" dijo Dean cuando el ángel se sentó junto a él y le entregó la comida. "¡Amigo, incluso, trajiste caramelos de M&amp;M!"

Dejó varios de los caramelos en las manos de espera de Sam antes de excavar en el mismo saco. Luego comenzó con las palomitas de maíz. Castiel no recordaba haber visto nunca a alguien que coma rápidamente, ni tampoco recordaba tomar tal satisfacción en ver los seres humanos cuando comen. Una vez más, se preguntó qué sería sobre estos chicos, y los hombres que iban a llegar a ser, que le habían cambiado, por lo que, le habían hecho preocuparse más de lo que se supone que nunca será posible para los ángeles.

"Esta película va a estar increíble", Dean dijo a sus compañeros con entusiasmo entre bocado y bocado. Castiel podía sentir su asiento vibrar cuando el muchacho se sentó en su lugar, pareciendo que no podía contener su impaciencia.

"Está obsesionado con Batman," Sam dijo, inclinándose sobre su hermano para hablar con el ángel.

"Sí, porque él es increíble_", _dijo Dean_. _"Sólo espera, Cas, te va a encantar."

"¿Y qué si esta película es una mierda?" preguntó Sam. "Un montón de secuelas apestan."

"Cállate, perra," Dean le dijo. Viniendo de alguien más, Castiel sabía que el término sería un insulto, pero el afecto en la voz de Dean era inconfundible, y Sam parecía imperturbable. "No hay manera de que _Batman Returns_ sea una mierda. Es una imposibilidad científica para cualquier película que involucra a Batman."

"Lo que sea," dijo Sam, rodando los ojos. "Idiota".

"No entiendo cómo la ciencia" comenzó a decir Castiel en la confusión, pero luego en la pantalla salieron imágenes, y la mano de Dean voló hasta cubrir la boca del ángel para hacerlo callar, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla brillante.

Castiel nunca había ido a ver una película antes, pero la experiencia fue fascinante. La ciencia detrás de la trama era completamente ilógica y, sin embargo, la historia seguía siendo convincente. El ángel fue sorprendido por su reacción a la película. Encontró que fue investido emocionalmente por los personajes, le agradó cuando Batman consiguió su propósito, enojado cuando sus adversarios le embistieron. Si algunos de sus hermanos o hermanas le dijeran hace dos años que un día Castiel disfrutaría pasar una tarde viendo una película con dos niños humanos, les hubiera dicho que estaban locos. Por supuesto, mirándose a sí mismo ahora, Castiel no estaba seguro de que la palabra 'sano' aplicaba a él.

Pero igual de entretenido que la película en sí eran las reacciones de los Winchester. Aunque Sam había expresado sus dudas sobre la calidad de la película, Castiel podía decir por la forma en que sus ojos brillaban y él se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento, lo que significaba que estaba disfrutándolo. De vez en cuando, cuando la acción se puso intensa, él se inclinaba hacia su hermano, y Dean ponía un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de los hombros de Sam hasta que él se encogiera de hombros. Y Dean... Castiel nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de su amigo antes. Eso le hizo sonreír. Él estaba realmente decepcionado cuando el último de los créditos desapareció de la pantalla y las luces del teatro se encendieron.

"Así que, ¿qué te pareció?" Dean le preguntó al ángel con ansiedad después de haber salido del teatro.

"Lo disfruté inmensamente", Castiel respondió sinceramente. "¿Tú?"

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Dean había sido cautivado por toda la película, incluso rompió en aplausos en algunos lugares.

"¡Fue impresionante!" el muchacho gritó, ganando unas cuantas miradas de los transeúntes. "Especialmente cuando Batman salvó a..."

Sam captó la mirada de Castiel y giró los ojos, aunque había una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara. Dean no se perdió el gesto, y le golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hermano jugando.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas de la película, Catwoman?", preguntó. Sam frunció el ceño. "No puedes mentirme, yo te vi sonriendo."

"Sí, me estaba riendo de la cantidad de tonterías que estaba viendo," Sam le dijo. Era el turno de Dean para rodar sus ojos. "Y no soy Catwoman".

"Cueste lo que cueste está bien Sammy, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no voy a decir a los bibliotecarios que realmente te gustaba una película.". Dean se volvió hacia el ángel. "Gracias por esto, Cas. De verdad eres el mejor".

La sonrisa que había estado creciendo en su rostro mientras miraba a los hermanos se redujo cuando se encontró con la mirada seria de Dean, y la sensación de calor que empezaba a asociarse con el joven cazador aumentó una vez más en su pecho.

"De nada, Dean," respondió, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de transmitir lo que la experiencia había querido decir realmente con él.

"¿Quieres venir a comer un helado con nosotros?" Dean preguntó esperanzado. "Sé que no tienes que comer, pero todavía puedes degustar, ¿verdad? Confía en mí, te encantará el helado."

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Castiel. Sería tan fácil, lo sabía, aceptar la oferta de Dean para permitir que se quede sólo otra hora, y otra después de eso, y aún más después de esos. Si se dejaba, él permanecería indefinidamente. Pero los Winchester, _sus_ Winchester, lo necesitaban, y no podía fallar de nuevo. Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento.

"Lo siento, Dean," dijo en voz baja, haciendo una mueca internamente mientras veía caer la cara del chico, y Sam también. "Pero tengo que seguir."

"Sí, está bien", dijo Dean en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo y rascando su zapato contra la acera. "Lo siento, Cas. Yo sé que lo que estás haciendo es importante."

"Lo es", Castiel estuvo de acuerdo. Se agachó, lo que obligó a su amigo a levantar su mirada. "Pero también estás tú. Por favor, créeme que cuando digo que me quedaría aquí contigo lo haría".

La expresión de Dean se alumbró por una fracción, y él asintió con la cabeza. Sam rodeó a su hermano para dar al ángel otro abrazo.

"Adiós, Cas," dijo. "¿Nos veremos de nuevo en algún momento?"

Castiel se alegró de que esta cuestión, al menos, podría responderse así.

"Absolutamente", respondió, y ambos muchachos sonrieron.

Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la corriente del tiempo, pero la visión de una miga de palomitas de maíz en la camisa de Sam lo detuvo. Él levantó el vuelo, no para viajar en el tiempo, sino a la tienda más cercana que vende comida. Él revoloteó sobre los estantes a una velocidad que los humanos no podían procesarlo, recogiendo alimento suficiente para los Winchester para un par de semanas. Él voló de regreso a la habitación de un motel donde había llegado primero, dejando la comida en la mesa desvencijada. Esperaba que los chicos volvieran en un rato, ya que había incluido una tina de helado para compensar por no ir con ellos después de la película.

Y con eso, el ángel se dejó caer en el espacio entre las dimensiones, sintiendo el poder del tiempo corriendo a su alrededor. Probó la teoría de antes, él no trató de luchar contra la corriente, solo se dejo llevar por la línea de tiempo de Dean, con la esperanza de que con el tiempo iba a encontrar su camino de regreso a la familia que lo necesitaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Ahora toca el capítulo 3. Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que he actualizado los tres días seguidos, pero el próximo no sé si será mañana; por lo que, será en estos días. Así que tengan paciencia :)

**Naoki**: jeje gracias por tu rewiew y que bueno que te guste .

Gracias a todos por leer. Y espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Aunque el viaje no fue tan doloroso y difícil, ya que sus anteriores lo habían sido, todavía era increíblemente agotador. Demasiado pronto, Castiel estaba cayendo fuera de la corriente temporal de nuevo. Se encontraba de pie en una playa de estacionamiento mojada con un motel al frente de él. Él miró al edificio, sabiendo incluso sin necesidad de extender sus sentidos Dean estaba en su interior. Se preguntó si debía permanecer en su lugar, dejando a Dean en paz esta vez. Pero una perspectiva poco atractiva. Por lo que, se salvó de tener que tomar esa decisión por el sonido de una voz ahora familiar desde el interior.

"Hey Sammy, voy a salir por una coca-cola".

"Vamos Dean, deja de mentir", dijo la joven voz de Sam. "¿Quién es ese chico de la gabardina?"

"Yo no lo sé. Él sólo aparece algunas veces y luego desaparece."

Sam no debe haber conocido al ángel todavía. Parecía un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para presentarse. Castiel extendió sus alas y dejó que lo llevaran a la habitación del hotel. Cuando aterrizó, él se volvió hacia el Winchester más joven.

"Hola Sam," dijo con una sonrisa, seguidamente se volteó hacia el hermano mayor del niño "Dean".

Él estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, pero al parecer ellos no se sentían de la misma manera. Sam retrocedió, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

"Dean, él está aquí," dijo, su joven voz asustada. "A-ayúdame".

"Él no nos hará daño", dijo Dean, acercándose al lado de Sam. Miró al ángel. "Cas ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo Castiel, congelándose en su lugar y tratando de parecer tan amenazador como sea posible. Debe de haber cometido un error. No tendría que haber asumido que estos Winchester serían tan a gusto con él sabía que serían en el futuro. No le gustaba ser tan desconfiado con los seres humanos que le importaba. "Yo nunca les haría daño a ninguno de los dos."

Dean se relajó, pasando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Sam. Ambos tenían unos dos años más joven que la última vez que Castiel los había encontrado.

"¿Ves Sammy?" dijo Dean. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Cas es uno de los buenos."

"Está bien, supongo", dijo Sam, que parecía dispuesto a confiar en su hermano. Castiel le sonrió de nuevo, antes de sentarse en el sofá que había visto en frente. Si bien este viaje no había sido tan grave como sus anteriores, pero todavía estaba cansado, y estar sentado fue un alivio.

"¿Necesitas algo, Cas?" preguntó Dean, al notar la fatiga del hombre mayor.

"Nada de lo que puedas ofrecerme", respondió el ángel. "A menos que, por supuesto, tienes una manera de darme el poder que necesito para viajar a través de veinte años en el tiempo de manera ilesa."

"Uh, no. No creo que lo tengamos. Pero tenemos regaliz". Dean robó un paquete de dulces del estante de la habitación del motel y lo arrojó al ángel, que lo cogió y lo miró perplejo. "Es un súper alimento".

"Oh, amigo, no le des esa mierda", dijo Sam. "Dale un poco de buena comida."

"El regaliz _es_ buena comida, Sammy. Usted simplemente no tiene un paladar refinado para apreciarlo. Pero Cas lo tiene. Vamos, prueba algunos", alentó.

El ángel sacó una tira roja de dulces de su embalaje y lo miró con incertidumbre. Miró a Sam, quien se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de advertencia, pero Dean lo miraba con esperanza. Castiel suspiró y le dio un mordisco. Dean sonrió pero Sam esperó, observando cuidadosamente como Castiel masticaba el dulce.

Fue una lucha por no escupir los dulces. Castiel se arrepintió de su decisión de humor de Dean. Debería haber sabido que Sam sería el más sensible, incluso cuando eran muy jóvenes. Sam se rió mientras observaba la cara tuerca del ángel con disgusto.

"¿Ves? Cas piensa que es asqueroso, Dean," dijo el muchacho más joven en señal de triunfo. Dean lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Lo que sea", dijo de mala gana. "Sé que es bueno."

Castiel no estuvo de acuerdo con él sobre eso, pero en este punto él sabía que no debía decir ese pensamiento. El incidente, al menos, tiene el efecto de hacer que Sam desconfié menos de él. El joven cazador se sentó en el sofá junto al ángel.

"Podría hacerte un sándwich de mantequilla con maní y plátano, si quieres probar la comida que en realidad sabe bien", ofreció.

"Um, creo que he experimentado con la alimentación humana lo suficiente para un día, gracias Sam", Castiel respondió. Dean soltó un bufido.

"Bien dicho, Cas," dijo. "Si pensabas que el regaliz era malo..."

Sam sacó un trozo de dicho regaliz de la bolsa que todavía estaba en la mano de Castiel, arrojándolo a la cabeza de su hermano. Dean cogió el caramelo en la boca y se lo comió con aire de suficiencia. Sam se echó a reír y le dio al muchacho una ronda de aplausos a regañadientes.

"Ustedes dos son extrañamente entrañables como niños", dijo Castiel, sonriendo mientras los miraba. Fue agradable ver esta alegría en ellos. Sería un hecho dolorosamente raro cuando envejecerían.

"Sí, si pudieras mirar lo bastante molesto que es éste", dijo Dean, erizando el pelo de su hermano con afecto. Sam movió la mano, mirando hacia él.

"Sabes Dean, un día voy a ser más alto que tú, y no serás capaz de llegar a mi cabeza, y voy a echar a perder tu pelo todo el tiempo, y veamos cómo luces ", dijo Sam amenazadoramente. Dean puso los ojos.

"Nunca va a suceder, Sammy", dijo con confianza. "Siempre vas a ser un enano".

Castiel luchó para ocultar su sonrisa. Se preguntó si podría llegar a ver el momento en que Dean se diera cuenta de que su hermano pequeño era casi cuatro centímetros más alto que él. Probablemente habría una cantidad considerable de fanfarroneo en cuestión.

ooooooooooooooooo

El ángel pasó el resto de la tarde con los Winchester. Era más de lo que realmente se necesitaba para descansar, pero él no se atrevía a irse. Disfrutaba viendo a los hermanos cómo se pelean, o ayudar a Sam con su tarea de ciencias mientras Dean les acusaba tanto de ser nerds, o dejar que Dean lo introduzca al mundo del cómic, que era al parecer lo único que valía la pena leer. Hasta que fue cuando Dean le dijo que John iba a venir a casa pronto, por lo que, finalmente se dispuso a partir. No tenía ganas de hablar con el mayor Winchester.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Cas," dijo Sam cuando el ángel se preparaba para el vuelo. Castiel le sonrió y a Dean.

"Y ti, Sam", respondió, antes de dejar que sus alas le impulsan de nuevo en la corriente temporal.

A pesar del hecho de que él sólo estaba usando sus alas para mantenerse a flote, viajar a través del torrente del tiempo fue muy agotador, y Castiel pronto descubrió que necesitaba un descanso, o él no habría tenido la fuerza para mantener su control sobre el calendario de Dean. La primera cosa que el ángel escuchó cuando sintió caer en la existencia material era un sonido de pitido. Lo segundo fue el sonido del canto.

"_And any time you feel the pain__, h__ey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders__. __For well you know that it's a fool.__ W__ho plays it cool, by making his world a little colder"._

Castiel observó a Mary cantar, y él sintió que otra Winchester estaba segura en un lugar de su sencillo corazón. La joven estaba mirando hacia una cama, cantando a lo que podía sentir Castiel que era su pequeño hijo. Castiel no quiso interrumpirla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la madre estaba llorando mientras cantaba, y que el pitido venía de numerosas piezas de maquinaria de hospital que los rodeaba, en lo que claramente era una habitación de un paciente. Esta combinación de factores sólo podía significar una cosa.

"Mary," el ángel le dijo con urgencia, dando un paso adelante. La mujer abrió la boca y se volteó bruscamente, poniéndose entre su hijo y el intruso. Cuando ella vio quién era, se relajó.

"Castiel", ella respiró.

"¿Qué pasa con Dean?" exigido Castiel con ansiedad, moviéndose al costado de Mary para que pudiera mirar la cama. Lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento, como si alguien lo hubiera apuñalado en el pecho.

Dean estaba pequeño y pálido, muy pálido para un ser humano normal. Pero peor que eso era la quietud absoluta y terrible de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera parece que el bebé estuviera respirando. El cuerpo minúsculo yacía en un nido de cables y tubos, agujas asomando en él y parches sobre su piel. Castiel instantáneamente estaba confundido, no estaba seguro qué estaba haciendo, pero incapaz de ver a Dean tan enfermo y solo.

"Espera Castiel, no es seguro moverlo", dijo Mary, extendiendo una mano para detener el ángel. "Esas máquinas lo mantienen con vida."

Estos no parecen estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Castiel sacó el bebé fuera de la cama y lo mantiene firmemente en sus brazos. Colocó una mano suave sobre el pequeño pecho de Dean y cerró los ojos. El pequeño humano estaba débil, peligrosamente, aterradoramente así. Su fuerza por vivir, por lo general tan poderosamente presente, estaba parpadeando alarmantemente.

"Ha estado enfermo durante dos semanas", dijo Mary en silencio una vez que se dio cuenta de que el ángel no renunciaría a su hijo. "Él tenía un poco de fiebre, y luego tos. Pero se puso muy mal hace dos días. Lo trajimos aquí y los médicos dicen que tiene neumonía. Le están dando antibióticos, pero él todavía se está poniendo peor. Y veinte minutos hace él... él dejó de respirar. Tuvieron que ponerlo en un ventilador, y él sólo tiene siete meses de edad".

Mary puso una mano sobre su boca, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas mientras miraba al bebé inmóvil en los brazos de Castiel.

"Por favor, dime que lo puedes ayudar", rogó al ángel.

"Yo lo puedo ayudar", Castiel respondió distraídamente, alcanzando sus poderes curativos. Trató de dejar que esos poderes fluyen hacia Dean, pero no pasó nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo.

"No," murmuró, dándose cuenta de que su gracia se le vació en el viaje, así que no tenía nada con que sanar a Dean.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mary con ansiedad. "Acabas de decir que podías ayudarlo ¡Eres un ángel! ¿no puedes sanarlo?"

Castiel abrió los ojos y miró a los ojos de la mujer sin poder hacer nada. Una vez más le recordaba a Sam, y de cuando el Winchester más joven le había mirado al ángel a los ojos y le pidió un milagro para que Dean sane después de ser gravemente herido por Alastair. Y así como se sentía en ese momento, Castiel fue incapaz de dar una respuesta satisfactoria.

"Mary, yo no... no soy como la mayoría de los ángeles. Estoy... más débil. Yo no poseo el poder para sanar a Dean. Pensé que lo tenía, pero ya no".

Seguramente esto no podía hacerlo. Seguramente Dean iba a mejorar por su cuenta. Él iba a sobrevivir hasta la edad adulta; tenía que hacerlo. Pero como Castiel sintió la fuerza de vida de Dean disminuir, el alma del niño se volvía cada vez más tenue, la duda creció en el ángel.

"Eso es mentira", dijo Mary furiosamente. "Me prometiste, Castiel. Usted me prometió que cuidaría de él. Bueno, tú no has hecho eso, y ¿me estás diciendo que no lo puedes curar ahora que finalmente estás molesto en aparecer?"

Ella tenía razón para estar furiosa con él. Era asombroso cuántas veces él había encontrado a Dean en ese estado. Él miró al niño en sus brazos. Era imposible ver al asombroso hombre de la memoria de Castiel en el bebé enfermo, pero el ángel podía sentir el alma que ellos compartían. Era un alma que él reconocería en cualquier lugar, que sería atraído desde cualquier parte. Era el alma más importante en su universo.

No podía dejar que Dean muera. El mundo no podía estar sin Dean Winchester. Castiel no podía estar sin Dean Winchester. El ángel cerró sus ojos, su mano todavía pulsando el pecho del bebé. Extendió la mano con su gracia, agarrando el alma de Dean, ya que trató de salir de su cuerpo. Castiel agarró esa alma por un momento. Se sentía bien en sus manos, pura, cálida y hermosa de una manera inimaginable. El ángel se había vislumbrado antes, pero manteniéndolo de esta forma fue otra increíble experiencia.

Pero luego vino la parte difícil del procedimiento. Normalmente, Castiel podría haber usado sus vastas reservas de potencia para reparar el cuerpo de Dean, eliminar la enfermedad del cuerpo y hacerlo habitable de nuevo. Pero agotado y debilitado por el viaje en el tiempo, el ángel no tenía reservas. Pero tal vez él tenía lo suficiente...

Castiel se basó en el poder de su propio núcleo, la esencia misma de su gracia, su ser. Él dejó que fluya en el cuerpo de Dean, sanando a su paso. El ángel sonrió al sentir la fuerza vital de Dean cada vez más fuerte, así como él era consciente de que él mismo se estaba debilitando gravemente. Él sintió la palidez, estaba descargando todo en el pequeño humano en sus brazos y pronto la oscuridad comenzó a invadir los bordes de su visión. Pero no se detuvo, asegurándose de que Dean estaba en perfecto estado de salud. La última cosa que él era consciente antes de perder el control y desvanecerse en la oscuridad era el sonido del llanto; poderosos gritos humanos sanos.

ooooooooooooooooo

"¿Castiel? ¿Puedes oírme?"

Nunca antes el ángel había experimentado caricias en la frente, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esto le estaba sucediendo en la actualidad. Obligó a sus ojos a abrirlos, parpadeando hasta que pudo centrarse en la cara de alivio de Mary Winchester.

"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo la joven, dejando una mano cálida sobre el cabello de Castiel. "Has estado dormido durante dos días. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca podrías despertar. ¿Estás bien?"

"Dean", dijo Castiel, luchando para sentarse mientras recordaba lo que había pasado antes de su segunda expedición involuntaria hacia la inconsciencia. Tenía que ver si Dean estaba bien.

"Está bien", dijo Mary. Su tono era suave, pero su agarre era fuerte mientras sostenía al ángel en su lugar. "Él está perfecto, Castiel. Cualquier cosa que hicieras, lo salvó. Pero al parecer, casi te mató, así que simplemente relájate, ¿quieres?"

Castiel se estableció, al darse cuenta de que tal vez Mary estaba en lo cierto acerca de él pueda descansar. Había un vacío extraño en su pecho, apenas perceptible, pero sin duda existe. Sin duda, fue la ausencia de la gracia que había utilizado sobre Dean, cualquiera que sea parte de él que no había podido reponer. Había algo diferente también, ligero y no identificable, pero sorprendentemente agradable.

Miró a su alrededor, disfrutando de las paredes lisas de una habitación de hospital. Él debe haber sido evacuado a una instalación donde había encontrado a Mary y Dean. Oh, si sus hermanos pudieran verlo ahora, acostado en una cama de un edificio donde los seres humanos van cuando están enfermos.

"Sobreviví", reflexionó. Él no había estado seguro de que su ser era capaz de manejar está situación. El núcleo de una gracia angelical nunca tuvo la intención de ser utilizado de tal manera. "Esto es impresionante."

"Sí," dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa. "Es sin duda una ventaja."

"¿Ventaja qué?"

"Quiero decir que era una buena cosa, Castiel."

"Oh." Castiel no se dio cuenta que era una referencia futura. Se preguntó si alguna vez llegará a entender todas las expresiones humanas.

"Así que, ¿estás realmente bien?" Mary dijo, con el rostro cada vez más grave. "Acabas de derrumbarte. Ya ni siquiera estaba segura si estuvieras respirando. Pero tan pronto que te caíste, Dean estaba absolutamente bien. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo usé mi energía central para curar Dean. Ese poder nunca fue destinado a ser utilizado para tal fin. El esfuerzo casi me mata por completo."

Mary miró inquisitivamente al ángel.

"¿Quién eres, Castiel?" ella preguntó finalmente.

"Yo soy un ángel del-", comenzó, sorprendido de que ella olvidaría algo así.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir," interrumpió Mary. "Quiero decir... ¿por qué... No entiendo el sentido de que los ángeles sean realmente el tipo de hacer visitas a domicilio y sacrificarse por los niños humanos al azar."

"Dean no es al azar", dijo Castiel bruscamente.

"No para mí, por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué el cielo cuidado tanto de él?"

"Tienes miedo por él", Castiel supuso, estudiando su rostro ansioso.

"Dime que no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo", dijo, medio desafiante, medio suplicante.

"No puedo," dijo Castiel, preguntándose después si esto debería ser una de esas ocasiones en las que se suponía que debía estarlo. "Pero te prometí que iba a vigilar a Dean, y tengo la intención de mantener esa promesa."

"Te voy a mantener a eso", dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa. Castiel no podía mirarla a los ojos, seguro de que no sería conveniente decirle que ella sólo tenía tres años más y no sería capaz de hacer de lo que acababa de prometer. "Nunca te dije gracias".

"¿Darme las gracias?" el ángel repitió, desconcertado.

"Por Dean", aclaró. "Le has salvado la vida. No sé lo que habría hecho si... En fin, como he dicho, muchas gracias."

"Yo no lo hice por ti", le dijo con honestidad, sintiéndose indigno de agradecimiento por lo que realmente había sido un acto de egoísmo. No había salvado a Dean por el amor de Mary, sino por su propia cuenta. En realidad no había sido una elección difícil. Había dedicado su vida a Dean hace meses, con su rebelión. Arriesgándose de nuevo no fue tan significativo.

"Está bien...", dijo, con un tono algo más claro que antes y su mirada exigente.

"¿Puedo verlo?" el ángel preguntó esperanzado. Aunque ella le había dicho que Dean estaba bien, todavía tenía un dolor hueco en su pecho, y él pensó que los ojos de Dean en plena salud ayudarían a mitigar eso. Pero la expresión de Mary se cerró ante sus palabras.

"Él está con John", le dijo al ángel. "Los dos están en casa ahora. Por favor, no me malinterpretes", se apresuró a añadir mientras observaba su rostro. "Estoy más agradecida lo que hiciste por él, pero mi marido no sabe nada al respecto, y yo no quiero que te vea y empiece a hacer preguntas que no puedo responder."

Castiel sintió su pesar. Él entendió su deseo de proteger a su esposo de la verdad. Pero sus esfuerzos serían inútiles.

"Entiendo", dijo Castiel, incorporándose lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de Mary. Compartieron una pequeña sonrisa cuando él se mantuvo estable. Permaneciendo un rato parado hasta que Mary tuvo que cogerlo rápidamente y sentarlo de nuevo en la cama mientras sus piernas se doblaron bajo él.

"Fácil", ella le dijo con severidad. "Todo lo que hiciste, debió haberte tomado mucho. Probablemente va a tomar más de un microsegundo de conocimiento antes de que esté listo para levantarte".

"He estado despierto mucho más tiempo que un microsegundo", Castiel le informó, provocando un balanceo en sus ojos. Sarcasmo, el ángel se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Tal vez un día él sería capaz de detectarlo antes de responder. "Además, debes volver con tu familia."

"Sí", dijo Mary. "Pero estoy empezando a pensar que es posible pertenecer a esta categoría."

Castiel la miró con sorpresa.

"Odias lo sobrenatural", afirmó en la confusión. "Y yo soy un ser excepcionalmente sobrenatural. Tolerarme porque yo salvé a su hijo es una cosa, aceptarme como familia es otra muy distinta."

Mary le dio una sonrisa triste.

"Yo no soy ciega, Castiel," le dijo ella. "O estúpida. Vi cómo mirabas a Dean. Era como si tu mundo giraba alrededor de él. Y yo investigué sobre los ángeles, después de que te conocí la primera vez. Unas fuentes dicen que se puede viajar en el tiempo. ¿Es eso cierto? "

Esto se había desorientado en territorio muy peligroso. Castiel no dijo nada, una vez más al verse incapaz de decir algo con los ojos de Mary sobre él. Esto pareció ser suficiente respuesta.

"El Dean que estabas buscando en ese entonces... era el mismo que mi Dean, ¿no?" preguntó ella. Cuando Castiel continuó permaneciendo en silencio, suspiró y se sentó en la cama junto a él. "Supongo que no es bueno que te pregunte cómo es él en el futuro; sólo voy a tener que ser paciente en eso, pero... ¿puedes decirme al menos si él es feliz?"

Castiel se miró las manos mientras contemplaba la cuestión. ¿Era Dean feliz? No, en una palabra. Castiel había visto el dolor en el alma del cazador; el dolor de perder a su familia, el peso de todo lo que había hecho en el infierno, la agonía provocada por la traición de su hermano y el inicio del apocalipsis. Dean no era feliz, probablemente nunca hubiera sido feliz desde que tenía cuatro años de edad.

Pero tal vez... Castiel recordó la mirada de satisfacción y serenidad en el rostro del cazador cuando ve a Sam haciendo investigación o sentado en el impala. Y recordó la manera en que Dean se reía, cuando trató de enseñar al ángel algo que era normal para los humanos, pero aturdido, como aprender a utilizar el control remoto de un televisor. Castiel sonrió al recordar el orgullo que les había llenado tanto cuando él finalmente había logrado cambiar con éxito al canal de dibujos animados.

"Yo creo que él es contento", Castiel le dijo a Mary por fin. La avalancha de recuerdos hizo que el ángel extrañe a los Winchester más que nunca. Fue agradable para pasar tiempo con ellos cuando eran jóvenes, pero él pertenecía con ellos en el presente.

"Está bien", dijo Mary suavemente después de mirarlo curiosamente por un momento. "Supongo que tiene suerte de tener a su propio ángel que ve por él."

"No estoy seguro de que" suerte "sea la palabra ideal para describir a Dean", dijo Castiel con pesar.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué eres el ángel de la guarda de él?"

"Esa pregunta tiene una respuesta muy compleja", dijo a Mary. Ella levantó una ceja de nuevo.

"Voy a tratar de mantener el ritmo."

Castiel suspiró. Él no tenía nada que decirle sobre el futuro, pero ¿qué daño podía hacer? Y tal vez hablarle de eso le ayudaría a aliviar parte de la extraña presión que había estado formándose lentamente dentro de su pecho.

"Supongo que la respuesta literal es que treinta años nos mantienen separados, aunque el número exacto cambia con frecuencia. Pero estoy empezando a preguntarme..."

"¿Qué?"

Castiel reunió aire mientras Mary lo miraba sutilmente. No sabía lo que estaba viendo en él, pero estaba seguro de que era más de lo que le dría.

"No soy humano, Mary", dijo finalmente. Supuso que no era exactamente una revelación, pero la joven no interrumpió. "No sé cómo... ¿Puedo sentirme como uno más? ¿Es esto lo que la humanidad es? Esta incertidumbre constante, lo que se debate entre lo que crees que quieres y con lo que no estás seguro ¿es justo?"

El ángel se sorprendió cuando Mary dejó escapar una risa suave y apoyó la mano en su brazo.

"Bueno, yo no sé nada de la humanidad", dijo. "Pero estoy segura de que esto suena mucho al amor."

Castiel la miró fijamente. _Yo no estoy enamorado,_ quería decirle. Lo que salió en cambio, fue: "¿No te importa?"

Mary suspiró, su rostro cada vez más grave.

"Bueno, es un poco extraño para mí", admitió. "Dean sólo tiene siete meses de edad aquí. Pero para ti no lo tiene, y como dije, vi la forma en que lo miraste, y yo sé que casi moriste para salvarlo. Ahora, parece que todo esto es nuevo para ti, así que sólo voy a aceptarlo y te digo que te gusta Dean. Yo simplemente creo que no sabes qué manera lo sientes".

Seguramente esto no estaba bien, ¿verdad? Dios había encomendado a los ángeles como centinelas de la humanidad, sus tutores. No podía ser malo amarlos. Castiel no sabía dónde están los límites, en el cielo o en su propio corazón. Él descubrió que no le importaba mucho acerca de la primera, pero el segundo... Se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a entender la forma de lo que él sentía por Dean Winchester. Así lo esperaba, porque esta perdida y desconcertada sensación no era agradable.

"Así que se amable con el corazón de mi hijo en treinta años. No me hagas ir después", agregó Mary.

Su tono era ligero, pero sus palabras entristecieron a Castiel. Él sabía que habría dado mucho para que ella sea capaz de "ir después".

De repente, incapaz de soportar más la conversación con la mujer, Castiel se paró, permaneciendo de pie en esta ocasión. Mary sonrió con tristeza mientras se levantaba con él.

"Hay un adiós que viene, ¿no es así?" preguntó ella.

"Me han dicho que no soy bueno en las despedidas", respondió el ángel. Por todo el tiempo que había dedicado a ver la humanidad, él todavía no había perfeccionado sus costumbres. La sonrisa de Mary se iluminó y ella se echó a reír.

"Eso está bien", le dijo ella. "No son divertidos de todos modos. ¿Qué tal un abrazo en su lugar?"

"Uh, yo realmente no sé cómo hacer eso." No creía que los abrazos apresurados de los adolescentes Winchester realmente cuenten.

"Bueno, eso es lo que las mamás hacen", dijo Mary, extendiendo sus brazos. "Realimente damos grandes abrazos".

Ella tiró de él en un abrazo. Castiel se sorprendió de lo reconfortante que era el gesto. Irracional como lo era, el abrazo de Mary se sentía como seguro, como familiar, como un refugio. Sintió una sensación triste cuando ella se apartó.

"Adiós, Cas," dijo Mary, su voz sonaba diferente a la que tenía hace un momento... más gruesa.

"Adiós Mary."

No fue hasta que Castiel se deslizaba a través de la marea de tiempo que se dio cuenta de que Mary le había llamado Cas.

ooooooooooooooooo

Castiel fue impulsado por la fuerte necesidad de ver a Dean de nuevo. Mientras que él creyó a Mary cuando ella dijo que su hijo estaba bien, el ángel estaba todavía colmado por los ojos de Dean que parecía quieto y pálido como un muerto en sus brazos, su alma comenzaba a desplazarse fuera de su alcance. Era casi un alivio cuando Castiel necesitaba parar, y cayó de nuevo en la realidad.

"Jesús, Cas!" Dean gritó, y el ángel se encontró siendo arrojado a la puerta del pasajero del impala cuando el carro maniobró en la carretera vacía.

"Hola Dean," Castiel saludó después de que su amigo había recuperado el control. "Pido disculpas por sorprendente de esta manera."

"Está bien", dijo un adolescente Dean, tomó una respiración profunda. "Sólo deseo que puedas dar un poco de advertencia antes de que llegues, eso es todo."

"Temo que eso sea imposible", dijo Castiel distraídamente, mirando fijamente a Dean. Algo había cambiado, pero no pudo determinar qué.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Dean, mirando por encima a Castiel. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su rostro cambió y puso su pie en el pedal de freno, con lo que el impala se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

"Cas", susurró, tratando de decir algo al ángel. Cuando la mano de Dean hizo contacto con la piel de su mejilla, Castiel se quedó sin aliento. Lo comprendía ahora, ¿cuál era la diferencia? Debido al toque de Dean, su gracia se encendió dentro de él, llegando por el alma de cazador. Debido a que se conectaron. Castiel podía sentir un pedazo del alma de Dean, brillante y pura, ubicado dentro de su núcleo, a buen recaudo en la energía de su gracia. Debe de haber permanecido dentro de él cuando el ángel le había cogido el alma de Dean para evitar que se muera. Pero aún más sorprendente fue el fragmento de la gracia angelical que residía en el interior del cazador. Castiel podía ver su luz detrás de los ojos de Dean, se pegó a la luminosidad imposible de su alma. El ángel no tenía idea de lo que había visto antes. O tal vez lo hubiera hecho, tal vez era por eso que siempre había encontrado esta humano particular tan convincente. Tal vez esa parte de él siempre había sido capaz de sentir el pedazo de sí mismo que Dean había salvaguardando desde la infancia.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Dean, su voz asombrada y asustada. "Me siento..."

"¿Cómo si me estás viendo por primera vez? ¿Cómo si tú y yo somos dos mitades que anhelan estar juntas?" Castiel preguntó. Aunque sabía cuál era la razón detrás de esto, el ángel estaba teniendo un momento difícil de convencerse de que esta casi irresistible atracción no era real.

"Sí," dijo Dean aturdido, acercándose más cerca a Castiel. Aunque la proximidad envió una ola fresca de satisfacción a través de él, el ángel se obligó a apartarse.

"Lo siento, Dean," dijo, su voz sonaba extraña para él. "Hice esto por ti".

"¿Hiciste qué?" preguntó Dean, mirando desconcertado y lleno de esperanza, anhelo y miedo al mismo tiempo.

"Yo creo que tu alma y mi gracia se están en... enredados."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que necesito un momento para resolver esto", Castiel dijo a Dean, levantando una mano para pedir silencio y cerrando los ojos para que pudiera concentrarse en la confusión de la energía que los asociaba. Él agarró el pedazo de su gracia que habitaba el pecho de Dean, tirando suavemente. Era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba para sacar el fragmento. Había sido una parte de Dean por tanto tiempo que había comenzado a fusionarse con su esencia, y su alma se aferraba a él, dispuesto a renunciar a su control.

Castiel se dio cuenta de que sería casi imposible para él poder quitar toda la pieza sin dañar a Dean. Él dejó la mayor parte de ella en su lugar, pero vació parte de su poder, ojalá disminuya su influencia en Dean y Castiel. Pero entonces llegó el momento de ocuparse de su propia condición. Volvió su atención hacia adentro, agarrar el trozo del alma de Dean que había agarrado dentro de él. Debido a que no había estado en su núcleo por mucho tiempo, era más fácil de desenredar de su gracia. Pero como él deja que fluya de nuevo en Dean, el frío vacío que dejó atrás comenzó a abrumar al ángel. No pudo resistirse dejar sólo una pequeña porción del alma de Dean en su pecho, su gracia envuelto alrededor de ella posesivamente. Seguramente si Dean podría mantener una parte de la gracia de Castiel, el ángel tenía derecho a un fragmento de su alma.

Él sabía que el procedimiento había sido eficaz cuando oyó a Dean suspirar de alivio y se sintió aliviado el respaldo de su asiento. El ángel podía percibir la diferencia, así, el sentimiento ya no era irresistible hacia el cazador. Castiel abrió los ojos, con la esperanza de conocer a ese par de ojos verdes, pero Dean no estaba le estaba mirando, sino miraba hacia el parabrisas con las manos apretadas en puños en su regazo.

"¿Dean?" preguntó Castiel.

"Estoy bien", respondió el cazador, obviamente atento a la preocupación en la pregunta.

"Lo siento", dijo Castiel de nuevo. Las palabras se sentían insuficientes, pero él no sabía qué más decir.

"No estoy", dijo Dean rápidamente, mirando por encima en el ángel. "No estoy enojado contigo, es que... esto es mucho para procesar, ¿sabes?"

"Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo", sugirió Castiel. Dean levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer en un paseo?", preguntó.

"No lo sé. Parece que es lo que hacen los humanos cuando tienen que pensar en las cosas."

"Tú no eres humano, Cas."

"Me parece cada vez más serlo," el ángel le contestó en voz baja, sintiendo su alborotada gracia aún más fuerte en todo el fragmento del alma de Dean que había estado dispuesto a darse por vencido. ¿Dónde terminará todo esto?

Castiel sintió la mirada penetrante de Dean sobre él, y era su turno para mirar por la ventana.

"Sabes qué, tal vez deberíamos tomar ese paseo".


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Ha pasado cuatro días desde la última actualización. Esta semana he estado muy ocupado, perdonen. Asi que como ya es fin de semana, subiré capítulos seguidamente.

De nuevo, gracias por leer, también muchas gracias Lintunia y thecurseofthemoon por sus reviews.

Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Dean aparcó el coche con mayor seguridad al costado de la carretera, luego él y el ángel comenzaron a caminar por un estrecho sendero que atravesaba el bosque.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Castiel, mirando a su alrededor. Podía oír algunas olas y sabía que el mar estaba muy cerca. Se encontró con la esperanza de que el camino los llevara a una playa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Castiel vio el mar.

"_Cape Disappointment_, Washington", respondió Dean. "Y es febrero de 1996".

"Parece extraño que lo llamaran así", Castiel reflexionó. "A menos que sea realmente decepcionante, supongo."

"En realidad, he oído que es hermoso", dijo Dean. "Bueno, tal vez no lo es tanto en febrero, pero aún así..."

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. Finalmente Dean suspiró.

"Ambos estamos evitándolo", Dean dijo. Castiel suspiró también.

"Estoy encontrando la manera de cómo empezar", admitió.

"Bueno, podrías empezar decirme cómo mi alma y tu gracia se entrelazaron". Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos. Castiel guardó el gesto para su uso en el futuro. Entonces empezó a explicar a Dean lo que había sucedido en el hospital en 1979.

El cazador se quedó en silencio a lo largo de la historia, y todavía no dijo nada después de que Castiel había terminado de hablar. Casi habían llegado a la playa, que era donde querían estar, cuando Dean finalmente empezó a hablar.

"¿Cómo era ella?" preguntó. Castiel supo al instante de quién estaba hablando el cazador. Supuso que Dean sentiría curiosidad por su madre. Sus únicos recuerdos de ella que él tenía eran limitados.

"Ella era extraordinaria", dijo el ángel con honestidad. "Era valiente, sabia y cariñosa. Ella te quería mucho".

Dean se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Castiel no quería empujar al joven a que hable, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Dean?"

"Estoy aquí contigo, Cas," Dean respondió, sin mirar al ángel. "Sólo estoy... sé que no puedes controlar esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo, y no me dirás dónde empezaste, pero... ¿no puedes tratar? ¿No puedes tratar de ir a esa noche, o simplemente acercarte lo más que puedas y esperar? Podrías advertirle, protegerla de-"

"Dean", Castiel dijo de nuevo. El cazador se calló, finalmente miró al ángel. Las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos se sentían como golpes físicos para él. "Lo siento."

Con qué frecuencia estaba diciendo eso. Observó como los hombros de Dean caían, el aliento dejando su cuerpo en un suspiro.

"Sí," murmuró, su voz llena de dolor. "Lo entiendo, Cas."

Trató de alejarse, pero Castiel podía ver sus hombros temblando. El ángel se acercó vacilante, luego agarró a Dean en un abrazo que esperaba que sea lo más cerca del que Mary le había dado. Al principio Dean estaba tieso en su abrazo, y Castiel se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Pero entonces oyó el tirón del cazador en una respiración profunda, y sintió envolver los brazos del joven a su alrededor, con las manos agarrándose en la gabardina del ángel. Castiel cerró los ojos, extendiendo sus alas para envolver a Dean. Era toda la protección que podía ofrecerle, ya que había sido tan maltratado por el mundo.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato mientras los sollozos silenciosos de Dean se calmaban. El ángel deseaba poder hacer más para darle consuelo en su abrazo. Como respuesta a su pensamiento, su gracia comenzó a calentarse dentro de él, y él podía sentir la pieza de su gracia estallar dentro de Dean como respuesta. Esto provocó una risa en el cazador, que se apartó, secándose los ojos.

"Esto va a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse", dijo.

"Yo podría regresar; tratar de sacar la pieza-" Castiel comenzó, sintiéndose culpable por no esforzarse más para que Dean se sienta bien.

"No, Cas," interrumpió Dean apresuradamente. "No me importa. Es raro, pero bueno. Se siente muy bien."

"Fue un error de mi parte hacerte esto", dijo Castiel. "Te mereces elegir tu propio camino, no ser marcado por un ángel en tu infancia." Volvió a pensar en la otra vez que había visto a Dean, cuando estaba en edad de estar involucrado románticamente. Él había ignorado por completo a esa chica cuando había aparecido. Ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella, para empezar. "Probablemente he arruinado todas tus relaciones".

"Cas, nunca permaneces en un lugar más de un mes o dos. Yo no he tenido ningún tipo de relaciones significativas de todos modos. Y esto, sea lo que tengo contigo, se siente mejor que cualquier cosa que he tenido".

Castiel desvió la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por la emoción que pasaba través de él por las palabras de Dean.

"Hey", dijo Dean, dando un paso atrás para ver al ángel a los ojos. "Dime que no sientes lo mismo, y voy a retroceder."

Castiel se quedó mirándolo sin poder hacer nada. Sería mucho más fácil para los dos si podía decirle a Dean que le era indiferente. Pero no pudo. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo calificar sus sentimientos, pero no podía negar el hecho de que estaban allí. Y él atesoraba este vínculo recién descubierto con el cazador, sorprendido por lo fuerte que estos sentimientos podían ser. Cuando él no respondió, el rostro de Dean mostró una sonrisa.

"Ahí, ¿ves? Podemos resolver esto, sea lo que sea. Vamos a trabajar en esto. Sólo sé... sé que me perteneces".

Castiel se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa tirando irresistiblemente de las comisuras de su boca. La sonrisa de Dean creció, y él entrelazó sus dedos con los del ángel, mirándolo a la cara para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando Castiel no planteó ninguna objeción, el cazador comenzó a tirar hacia la orilla del mar.

Toda la playa estaba desierta, aparte de ellos dos. El ángel y el cazador caminaban al lado del agua. Castiel sacó una respiración profunda, no necesitaba oxígeno, pero disfrutaba del olor del mar. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Dean estaba temblando de nuevo. Lo miró a la cara, preocupado de que estaba llorando de nuevo, pero Dean no parecía estar en peligro.

"Tienes frío", Castiel dijo, finalmente reconoció los escalofríos que había en Dean.

"Bueno, es febrero, Cas," dijo Dean con una sonrisa irónica. "Pero estoy bien. No quiero irme todavía."

"Yo no he dicho que nos vayamos", dijo Castiel. Dejó ir la mano de Dean, él se quitó la gabardina que llevaba más de un año. Envolvió la tela gruesa alrededor de los hombros de Dean. El cazador lo miró, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

"¿Me estás dando tu chaqueta?", preguntó.

"Tienes frío", repitió Castiel. "Yo no quiero que te enfermes".

"Todo un caballero". Castiel podía oír la burla en la voz de Dean.

"¿Hice algo mal?" el ángel preguntó con incertidumbre.

"No, Cas", dijo Dean, sujetando más la capa alrededor de su cuerpo. "Hiciste algo muy humano."

Echó un vistazo a la gabardina sobre sus hombros y se rió entre dientes.

"Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿no es así?", Dean preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Dean miró al ángel con sorpresa.

"¿Ha sucedido algo que no sepa?"

"No sé lo que estás hablando", replicó Castiel. Dean se rió.

"Entonces tendrás una increíble sorpresa. Cuidado en 1988."

Se rió de nuevo. Castiel entrecerró los ojos, como si eso ayudara a extraer la verdad de él.

"Sí ¿no es molesto?" preguntó Dean, notando su expresión. "Cuando alguien sabe sobre tu futuro, pero no te lo dirá."

Castiel no era muy bueno en reconocer insinuaciones sutiles, pero incluso él no podía dejar de notar eso.

"Dean..."

El cazador suspiró.

"Lo sé, lo sé;... No quieres joder demasiado mi línea de tiempo, porque el saber del futuro es peligroso, yada yada yada. Lo que significa que no puedes tener el sabor de tu propia medicina"

"Pero ninguno de los dos está enfermo."

Dean rodó los ojos en exasperación.

"Vamos a tener que trabajar en esas frases, Cas", le dijo al ángel.

"Tal vez deberías trabajar en hacerlo con más sentido", Castiel replicó. Dean se rió.

"Lo suficientemente justo."

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo.

"¿Cuánto sabes de mí, Dean?" preguntó Castiel después de unos minutos. Dean lo miró pensativo.

"No tanto como me gustaría", respondió. "Yo sé que tú eres un ángel, sé que has estado viajando en el tiempo. Mi tiempo. Y sé que somos familia".

Castiel sonrió. Hubo de nuevo esa palabra. Familia. Siempre había tenido una familia, sus hermanos y hermanas, pero lo que tenía con los Winchester era diferente, impulsado menos por el deber y más por lo que estaba empezando a identificar como el amor.

"Paso mucho tiempo pensando en ti, pero cuando te presentas no sé qué preguntar. No parece gustarte, y no intentas dar algún inicio para hacerlo de todos modos."

Castiel suspiró. Dean no debería tener que pasar su vida preguntándose sobre el ángel que se había aferrado a su línea de tiempo.

"Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa", le dijo a Dean." Yo te responderé".

"Está bien", dijo Dean, una sonrisa comienza a aparecer en su rostro. "¿Qué preguntas no vas a responder?"

Castiel sonrió con tristeza. Tendría que haber estado esperando eso.

"Si creo que la respuesta va a hacerte daño, no voy a decirlo", respondió. Las cejas de Dean se levantaron.

"¿Por qué tanto miedo, Cas?", preguntó. "¿Qué puedes hacerme?"

Castiel se quedó mirando al cazador por un largo momento. Se parecía tanto al Dean cuando el ángel se fue, Dean temía que estaba borrando cada momento de su pasado en el pasado.

"Tengo miedo de perderte", dijo al fin.

"Estoy aquí, Cas. Tú eres el que siempre se va. ¿Cómo puedes perderme?"

El ángel dejó de caminar, luchando con su consternación. Dean, no importa qué edad tenía, merecía respuestas. Pero ¿cuáles serían esas respuestas para él? ¿Qué había hecho Castiel? Pero mirando a Dean ahora, viendo la luz de su gracia y su alma entrelazados detrás de sus ojos, el ángel sabía que ya habían pasado el punto de sin retorno. El cazador puede así saber cómo y por qué.

"Dean, me has conocido durante toda tu vida", comenzó. "Pero cuando te conocí por primera vez fue cuando tenías 29 años. Y tú no tenías idea de quién era yo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Dean con incredulidad. "Eso es imposible. Eres bastante inolvidable."

Castiel sonrió ante el cumplido.

"Gracias, Dean," contestó. "Pero, sin embargo, no sabías quién era yo."

Castiel recordaba vívidamente la hostilidad en los ojos del cazador durante su primer encuentro, recordó el cuchillo que se hundió brutalmente en su pecho. Supuso ahora que no debería haber hecho una entrada tan amenazadora, no debería dejar a Bobby Singer inconsciente, pero le había parecido la forma más eficiente para hablar con Dean en privado. No había contabilizado que el hecho de perjudicar a la familia de Dean fue una de las maneras más rápidas para incurrir a su ira.

"Pero ¿qué significa eso?" -preguntó Dean de diecisiete años de edad con incertidumbre, mirando a su ángel. "Es algo que me va a pasar entonces, ¿Sólo lo voy a olvidar?"

"Yo no lo creo", dijo Castiel lentamente. "El tiempo es fluido. Creo que voy a cambiarlo por estar aquí."

"Es por eso que siempre estás tan preocupado por meter la pata en mi vida", dijo Dean, la comprensión comenzaba a salir en sus ojos."¿Estás preocupado por mi futuro, en el que no te conozco?"

"Sí", dijo Castiel con un suspiro. "Siempre es peligroso meterse con el tiempo, y cuando tú y Sam están en peligro..."

"¿Sammy?" dijo Dean, la preocupación por su hermano parpadeaba en su rostro. "¿Qué pasa con Sam?"

"Nada", Castiel le aseguró a toda prisa. Esperaba desesperadamente que él estuviera diciendo la verdad. Él llevó lejos la memoria de Sam muerto en el suelo, un tubo a través de su abdomen. "Sam está muy bien. Pero mi primera reunión con él, no me conocía bien, y en su pasado estoy cambiándolo también."

"Oh", dijo Dean, relajándose un poco. Hizo una pausa, pensativo durante un buen rato antes de finalmente hablar. "Mira, Cas. No puedo decir que no soy un poco...extraño por el hecho de que alguna versión de mí y Sammy podrían dejar de existir, pero sí sé que si no crecemos contigo alrededor, entonces no queremos ser como ellos".

"Dean-"

"¡No, Cas!" interrumpió Dean con fuerza. "Has hecho nuestra vida mejor, y no quiero perder eso. No quiero perderte_,_ sólo porque estás preocupado por cambiarme. Porque me has cambiado, Cas, y no hay vuelta atrás. No quiero volver".

Castiel no pudo evitar una la oleada de calor que se precipitó a través de él por las palabras de Dean. Dean sonrió, y Castiel se dio cuenta de que la pieza de su gracia había vuelto a estallar en respuesta.

"¿Ves?" dijo Dean, golpeando su pecho. "Definitivamente no me quiero perder esto."

Castiel sonrió. Todavía no estaba seguro de si debía o no estar avergonzado de lo que sentía por Dean, de lo mucho que estaba interfiriendo con la línea de tiempo del cazador. Pero se dio cuenta de que de cualquier manera no había ninguna diferencia. Castiel no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar nada.

La sonrisa de Dean se ensanchó cuando vio la conformidad en los ojos del ángel.

"¿Así que estamos hechos de estas cosas?" -preguntó esperanzado.

"Supongo que sí."

"Bien, porque tengo más preguntas", dijo Dean, luego de salir de nuevo a la playa.

"Está bien", dijo Castiel con cautela, hablando después de Dean.

"En el futuro, todavía soy más alto que Sammy, ¿no?"

Castiel irrumpió en su primer ataque de risa.

ooooooooooooooooo

Dean y Castiel pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa. A veces hablaban, aunque Castiel trató de evitar el tema del futuro tanto como sea posible, y Dean no se entrometía. El resto del tiempo simplemente pasó disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Pero a medida que la luz empezó a disminuir, Dean insistió en que se tenían que ir.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Castiel mientras regresaban al coche.

"Nada, Cas. Pero no estoy viendo el atardecer en la playa contigo. De ninguna manera, mi vida se está convirtiendo en una película para chicas. Además, Sam está de vuelta en el hotel, y él quiere verme".

Castiel no entendía la indirecta de Dean para ver el atardecer, pero no le importaba. Él estaría feliz de ver a Sam también. No fue hasta que llegaron al impala que el ángel hizo una pausa, necesitaba regresar al futuro.

"Dean", dijo en voz baja. El tono de su voz debe haber alarmado al cazador, porque esta vez fue él quien preguntó qué le pasaba.

"No puedo regresar al hotel contigo", dijo de mala gana.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" preguntó Dean con evidente daño en su voz.

"Independientemente de lo que he o no he cambiado, todavía tengo que volver al futuro."

"Pero ¿por qué?" La voz de Dean estaba casi enojada mientras agarraba la manga del ángel. "Sólo puedes llegar allí por el camino normal. Vivir los años que hay ahora, en vez de simplemente entrar y salir de ellos."

"No puedo, Dean," dijo Castiel sin poder hacer nada.

"¿Por qué?"

Había muchas razones, porque pasarían tantas cosas en estos trece años hasta el futuro. El apocalipsis, Michael, Lucifer... Castiel había disfrutado tanto que casi se había olvidado del futuro que había renunciado para proteger. Si se quedaba, trataría de alterar las cosas, los arcángeles encontrarían otra forma de provocar el apocalipsis. Uno de los primeros pasos de estos, probablemente sería matar a Castiel, y entonces, ¿quién protegería a los Winchester? Además, si había alguna posibilidad de que los originales Sam y Dean estaban todavía por ahí en el futuro, lo necesitan... tenía que ayudarles si pudiera. También estaba el hecho de que esta versión de Dean tenía solo diecisiete años. A pesar de lo que el cazador puede haber pensado que quería esto, Castiel aún no se sentía bien acerca de tomar sus decisiones. Él todavía era esencialmente un niño.

"Yo simplemente no puedo", dijo Dean. "Lo siento. No te preocupes, me verás de nuevo."

"No, Cas ¡espera!" oyó gritar a Dean, pero él ya se había sumergido en la corriente temporal.

Apenas sintió dolor en el viaje esta vez. Él sólo se aferró tenazmente a la línea de tiempo de Dean, dejándose caer de nuevo en la realidad cuando necesitaba un descanso.

"¿Cas?"

El ángel no podía dejar de sentir la punzada más pequeña de alivio cuando reconoció la voz. Alivio porque no pertenecía a Dean.

"Sam," saludó, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con el Winchester más joven. Estaban en una habitación oscura, pero Castiel podía decir que el muchacho estaba en la adolescencia, tal vez tenía unos catorce o quince años.

"Hey", dijo su amigo en silencio, una sonrisa cansada en su rostro. "Siéntate, te ves cansado."

"Entonces, tú", dijo Castiel, examinando al joven más de cerca. "¿Qué pasa?"

Sam suspiró, señalando con el pulgar hacia la cama detrás de él. Castiel no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ocupada, pero cuando vio el perfil familiar, el miedo lo golpeó en la boca del estómago.

"¡Dean!" dijo con urgencia, corriendo hacia él.

"No, Cas, está bien", dijo Sam apresuradamente, agarrando el hombro del ángel para retenerlo. "Él va a estar bien. Tiene una conmoción cerebral, eso es todo. Está descansando."

Castiel se echó hacia atrás, aliviado. Él todavía no estaba contento con la condición de Dean, pero confiaba en Sam cuando dijo que iba a estar bien. Sam soltó el hombro del ángel, hundiéndose en su propia cama y frotándose los ojos.

"Tengo que despertarlo cada dos horas para asegurarme de que no caiga en coma", explicó el joven cazador. "No supongo que haya algo que puedas hacer"

"Lo siento, Sam", dijo Castiel sinceramente, sentado al lado de Sam. "La última vez que curé a Dean casi me mata, y causó... complicaciones. Me gustaría probar, por supuesto, si estuviera en peligro de muerte, pero con una simple contusión..."

"Lo entiendo," dijo Sam rápidamente. "Está bien, he tratado con sus conmociones cerebrales antes. Sé que me ayudarías si pudieras."

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Castiel. "¿Estaban ustedes en una cacería?"

"Sí, con nuestro padre. Perro Negro. Lanzó a Dean contra un árbol antes de que papá pudiera disparar. Afortunadamente, mi hermano siempre ha tenido un cráneo grueso."

"¿Y dónde está tu padre ahora?" preguntó el ángel, haciendo caso omiso a lo que asumió del intento de Sam de aliviar el ambiente.

"Limpiando. Él tiene que lidiar con el cuerpo, por supuesto, pero también había un par de guardias cercanos que escucharon el alboroto y vinieron corriendo. El perro negro estaba muerto cuando llegaron allí, pero papá todavía tiene que suavizar más las cosas. Él debería estar de vuelta por la mañana, a más tardar".

La explicación parecía bastante razonable, pero algo en la voz de Sam sugirió que algo andaba mal. Castiel se asomó a su amigo más de cerca, tratando de discernir el problema. Él todavía no era muy bueno para leer las emociones humanas, pero este fue uno que había visto en el rostro de Sam muchas veces antes. Afortunadamente, rara vez se dirige hacia al ángel.

"Estás enojado con él", afirmó Castiel. Sam suspiró, pasando los dedos por el pelo distraídamente.

"No sé, supongo que sí", respondió. "Quiero decir, sé que lo que está haciendo es importante, pero sólo me hubiera gustado que hubiera al menos pretendido colocarnos antes del trabajo, a veces."

"Tal vez él sabía que Dean estaría a salvo contigo", sugirió Castiel, tratando de dejar a un lado su propia ira hacia John Winchester. Sam no tendría muchos más años con su padre. Él no debería gastar los pocos que quedan en el odio. Además, el ángel sabía que cuando llegara el momento y la vida de Dean estaba colgando de un hilo, John pondría a su familia antes del trabajo, que había consumido su vida.

"Tal vez", dijo Sam a regañadientes, aunque Castiel pensó que detectó un dejo de orgullo en el rostro de la joven. Entonces su boca se abrió en un bostezo, y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Castiel sonrió a su amigo, pero luego se congeló cuando él alcanzó a ver algo rojo bajo el borde de la chaqueta que Sam llevaba.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó bruscamente, levantando la mano para sacar la chaqueta de Sam.

"No es nada, Cas, yo-"

Pero el ángel no le hizo caso, apartando la tela y apretando los dientes por lo que encontró.

"Estás herido", afirmó innecesariamente, mirando las heridas de Sam.

"Como he dicho, Cas, no es nada", dijo Sam, tratando de alejarse de las manos de su amigo. Castiel no lo liberaría. Las heridas no eran profundas, pero eran feas y no habían sido bien tratadas. "El perro negro solo me golpeó, eso es todo."

"¿Por qué no has tenido cuidado con estos?" preguntó el ángel. "¿Por qué tu padre no te las ha sanado?"

Sentía como regresaban los pensamientos de odio contra John que había tratado retenerlos. El hombre había dejado a su hijo herido en el cuidado de su otro hijo herido, sin molestarse siquiera en preocuparse por Sam.

"Él no lo sabe. Dean está más lastimado. Todavía puedo cuidar de él."

"No me cabe duda de eso, pero eso no significa que tú también no tienes que ser cuidado", dijo Castiel, de pie y mirando alrededor de la pequeña habitación. "¿Dónde guarda los suministros para primeros auxilios?"

"Cas, no lo necesitas"

"¿Dónde, Sam?" El tono de Castiel no admitía discusión, y Sam pareció darse cuenta de esto. Suspiró, se levantó y se sacó los restos de su camisa.

"En el baño".

"Necesitas puntos de sutura", Castiel le dijo a su amigo una vez que había regresado con el botiquín de primeros auxilios bien equipado. Él no era un doctor humano, pero el ángel había visto suficientes heridas de batalla para saber cómo manejar esto.

"Lo sé", se quejó Sam, pasando un brazo sobre su cara. "Es por eso que me los estaba poniendo".

Castiel contempló a su amigo por un momento, luego puso suavemente sus dos dedos sobre la piel junto al corte más profundo. Soltó un pequeño pulso de filtración de potencia en el cuerpo del cazador. Sam levantó la cabeza, después miró hacia abajo, a su torso con sorpresa.

"Wow, esto está mucho mejor", dijo. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo simplemente adormecí el área. Pero eso es todo lo que puedo hacer con mis poderes. Todavía tengo que poner los puntos de sutura ahí".

"Genial," dijo Sam malhumorado, recostándose de nuevo. Al principio era silencioso, Castiel se centró intensamente en las heridas, tirando con cuidado la piel desgarrada y asegurándose de cerrarlo con hilo. Después de un momento, sin embargo, volvió a hablar. "Dean mencionó que él te volvió a ver hace unos meses."

Las manos de Castiel se detuvieron por una fracción de segundo.

"Ah, ¿sí?" dijo interrogante, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de eso ni de cómo se suponía que debía sentir eso.

"Sí. Dijo que apareciste detrás de un cine, que parecías que habías perdido una pelea con un tren."

"Nunca he participado en combates con un tren", Castiel le dijo a su amigo. "Y yo estaba seguro que nunca sería derrotado por uno. Yo simplemente estaba debilitado por mis viajes a través del tiempo. Desde entonces he aprendido a cómo prevenir ese daño. Dijo... ¿dijo algo más acerca de nuestro encuentro?"

"Sólo que estabas más bien asustado de lo habitual. ¿Está todo bien contigo?"

"Estoy bien, Sam", dijo Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa, conmovido por la preocupación de su amigo. Tal vez esto significaba que Dean no estaba enojado con él por su salida precipitada de aquella noche.

Castiel recortó el hilo en la puntada final, untando cada corte con una crema antibiótica antes de poner un vendaje sobre ellos con firmeza. Metió la mano en la bolsa de lona, a los pies de la cama, extrayendo una camisa limpia y entregándosela a Sam.

"Eso se siente mucho mejor", dijo Sam, sentado y sonriendo con gratitud al ángel. "Gracias, Cas."

"De nada", Castiel contestó, poniéndose de pie y devolviendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios a su lugar, al baño. "Debes descansar", dijo cuando regresó.

"Estoy bien", dijo Sam, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza. "Tengo que cuidar de Dean."

"Yo puedo hacer eso. Me aseguraré de que no caiga en coma, como lo has dicho," el ángel le dijo al joven cazador. "Pero, ¿cómo se sentirá Dean cuando despertara y te encuentra maltratado? Por tu bien, duerme, Sam. Yo velo sobre los dos."

Castiel sabía que era una señal de confianza de Sam en lo que el joven cazador se recostó de nuevo, mirando a su hermano antes de cerrar sus ojos.

"Gracias", murmuró de nuevo, tirando de las sábanas sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

"El placer es mío", dijo el ángel poniendo suavemente sus dos dedos en la frente de Sam, enviándolo a un sueño restaurativo. Nunca antes había entendido esa frase, pero se encontró con que él realmente había disfrutar del cuidado de su familia.

Pasó el resto de la noche vigilando atentamente a los Winchester dormidos. Sam le había dicho que despierte a Dean cada dos horas para comprobar si estaba en coma, pero no había necesidad. Incluso con sus poderes debilitados, podían monitorear la condición de Dean, especialmente con su nueva conexión. El sueño del cazador, aunque en el fondo, no se perdía en el peligroso territorio de un estado de coma. Tanto los niños seguían profundamente dormidos cuando el sol, y el familiar sonido del motor del impala sonaba a través del silencio de la mañana, anunciaba el regreso del viejo Winchester.

Castiel fue al lado de Sam y lo sacudió con suavidad para despertarlo, sabiendo que John se molestaría si encontraba a su hijo menor dormido cuando él debería estar vigilando a Dean. Él sonrió mientras veía a los ojos color avellana de su amigo parpadear, volviendo a caer en la corriente temporal cuando oyó el sonido de la llave entrar en la cerradura de la habitación del motel.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. Acá esta el siguiente capítulo. Así que mañana tendrán el otro, posiblemente dos :). Gracias de nuevo por tu review thecurseofthemoon, si ya lo revisé y gracias por informármelo.

Espero que les guste este y gracias a todos por leer.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Lo primero que Castiel oyó fue el sonido de algunos gritos. Sacó su espada, mirando alarmado a su alrededor hasta que se convirtió rápidamente en confusión. Él estaba en una calle oscura, casas a ambos lados, y había grupos de niños en todas partes. Los niños estaban vestidos con ropa extraña y diversa, algunos con máscaras y otros vestidos como policías o bomberos. Algunos parecían víctimas del virus Croatoan, aunque Castiel cree que la mayoría de la gente se refiere a ellos como zombies. Los niños corrían hasta las puertas de las casas, recibirán dulces e iban a toda prisa a otra casa.

Castiel se quedó perplejo mirando la escena durante unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Debe ser la noche de Halloween.

El ángel no estaba familiarizado con los días feriados. Recordó que había sido sólo unos días después de Halloween que había conocido por primera vez a Sam, cuando los ángeles habían encargado a los Winchester prevenir el Samhain. Dean parecía más entusiasmado acerca de las festividades que su hermano, probablemente porque le daba una excusa para consumir grandes cantidades de dulces.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" -preguntó una voz desde detrás de Castiel. El ángel volteó a ver a una niña que llevaba un vestido negro, un sombrero alto y puntiagudo y agarrando una canasta de color naranja en forma de una calabaza.

"Um, un ángel, supongo", respondió distraídamente, preguntándose por qué ella se había pintado su cara de color verde.

"No te ves como un ángel", dijo la niña con naturalidad.

"Ah, ¿sí?" ¿Podría haber estado esta chica expuesta a otros ángeles, además de Castiel? Parecía poco probable, pero seguía siendo una posibilidad preocupante. "Entonces, ¿cómo son los ángeles?"

"Ellos visten de blanco, tienen auroras y alas esponjosas", la niña dijo como si debería ser obvio.

Bueno, eso fue una preocupación aliviada. Estaba claro que esta chica nunca se había encontrado con ángeles verdaderos. Castiel contuvo una sonrisa divertida, tratando de imaginar cómo sus hermanos y hermanas serían con la descripción de esta niña. Fue agradable que ella todavía tenía una idea inocente y llena de esperanza sobre los ángeles. Decidió no intentar corregirla.

"Tal vez tengas razón," dijo él, dándole una sonrisa amable. "Esos ángeles suenan muy bien."

La niña asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, uniéndose a un grupo de niños pequeños con sus padres. Castiel la miraba pensativamente por un momento, deseando que su confianza en los ángeles no esté tan fuera de lugar, y con la esperanza de que nunca tendría que averiguar cómo eran los seres celestiales realmente.

"No los ángeles fríos", dijo una voz nueva. Castiel no tuvo que mirar alrededor para saber que Dean Winchester estaba detrás de él. Pero volteó de todos modos, preguntándose en qué se había disfrazado su amigo para esta extraña noche.

Él parpadeó. El muchacho llevaba un traje negro desteñido y una gabardina color canela, los cuales eran tres tallas más grandes para él. Tenía una corbata azul a cuadros alrededor de su cuello y zapatillas maltratadas. Aunque había muchas diferencias en su atuendo, era obvio que Dean se había disfrazado de él.

De repente, algo que un Dean mayor le había dicho antes tenía sentido para Castiel.

_"_Al _igual que en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?_" Dean había dicho cuando Castiel le había dado su abrigo en la playa. Él debe haberse referido a esta noche. Castiel negó con la cabeza, divertido. Al menos ahora sabía qué era 1988.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó, recordando que Dean había estado hablando.

"Los ángeles fríos no tienen alas esponjosas como esa chica estaba describiéndolos", dijo Dean con seriedad, mirando hacia Castiel."Llevan gabardinas, espadas impresionantes y no saben cómo poner su corbata recta". Extendió la mano y tiró el final de la corbata de Castiel cariñosamente. "Básicamente, como tú. Y yo, solo por hoy."

Castiel sonrió, sintiendo abrumadoramente satisfecho de que Dean pensaba tan bien de él, sobre todo porque el muchacho no podía haberlo sabido por mucho tiempo. Pero luego inclinó la cabeza con confusión, mirando hacia abajo.

"¿Qué pasa con mi corbata?" -preguntó, preocupado. Dean se rió.

"Nada, Cas", ha asegurado. ". Me gusta. Ahora vamos; tenemos que recolectar algunos caramelos".

Jaló al ángel de la manga con dirección hacia la primera casa.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Castiel preguntó mientras caminaban. No es como si Dean dejara a su hermano en las festividades como esta. Dean rodó sus ojos, su rostro adoptó una expresión de mal humor.

"Papá no lo dejó venir conmigo", dijo, irritado. "Dijo que Sammy era muy chiquillo. Yo creo que eso es estúpido, porque incluso los bebés hacen truco o trato con sus padres, pero papá no tenía ganas de salir y me dijo que Sam necesitaba la 'supervisión de un adulto'." Hizo comillas con los dedos en las últimas palabras. "Como si yo no pudiera cuidar de él."

Dean raspó el suelo con su pie, con el rostro agachándose repentinamente.

"Supongo que él no confía en mí para cuidar de Sammy," murmuró. "Casi lo matan hace un mes."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Castiel alarmado, paró bruscamente. Dean también se detuvo, pero no quiso mirar al ángel. Castiel odiaba ver la tristeza y la culpa en el rostro del joven. "Dean, estoy seguro de lo que pasó no fue tu culpa."

Por supuesto, no tenía forma de saber a ciencia cierta, pero sí sabía que Dean quería a su hermano sin condiciones y nunca permitiría que él sufra algún daño.

"¡Sí, lo fue!" dijo Dean con enojo, encontrándose con la mirada de Castiel. "Lo dejé solo después de que papá me dijera que no saliera. Yo sabía que estaba trabajando en un caso y que había monstruos alrededor, pero al final fui a la sala de juegos; y cuando regresé, el monstruo estaba..." Se calló , aparentemente perdido en el recuerdo traumático. Luego sacudió la cabeza. "Sammy casi se muere. Por mi culpa."

"Dean, no podías saber que Sam sería atacado", dijo Castiel. Sospechaba que sus intentos de aliviar la culpa de Dean serían inútiles. Si este muchacho era nada parecido a su antiguo yo, sería terco en culparse a sí mismo por todo.

"Yo debería haberlo sabido", Dean insistió.

Castiel suspiró, decidiendo no seguir con el tema. Sólo pondría a Dean más molesto, y el ángel no quería que estuviera triste en este día que parecía disfrutarlo tanto.

"Bueno, tal vez puedas hacer las paces con él llevándole caramelos", sugirió. El rostro de Dean se iluminó.

"Eso es lo que le dije," dijo. "Yo iba a quedarme en casa con él, pero él dijo que uno de nosotros tenía que ir por ahí para recoger dulces. Además, él me ayudó con mi traje y quería tener la oportunidad de que yo lo usara".

"Es un bonito traje", dijo Castiel, de repente sintiéndose extrañamente tímido. Dean sonrió tímidamente, doblando una de las mangas de su gabardina.

"Sí. Yo esperaba que vinieras a verlo. Yo no le he dicho a Sammy sobre ti todavía, así que él piensa que estoy vestido como un hombre de negocios. Él pensó que sería divertido, imaginándome como uno de los de Wall Street Mooks".

"No parece que esa posición te sentaría bien", Castiel estuvo de acuerdo.

Zacarías había borrado una vez los recuerdos de Sam y Dean, colocándolos en un edificio de oficinas embrujada y convirtiendo a Sam en un empleado de oficina y a Dean un hombre de negocios ordinario. Esto había pasado antes de que Castiel llegara a conocer verdaderamente a los Winchester, pero incluso esto se había sentido extrañamente verlos así, especialmente a Dean. Era por esa razón que Castiel se había quedado cerca, manteniendo un ojo en los hermanos, a pesar de que Zacarías le había dicho que "retrocediera de su proyecto." Le complació cuando los Winchester habían completado su búsqueda exitosamente. Y no podía negar que le había dado una enorme satisfacción a ver a Sam dejar su ridículo trabajo por romper su teléfono en pedazos.

"Sí. De ninguna manera voy a terminar detrás de un escritorio", dijo Dean, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ángel. Agarró la manga de Castiel, jalándolo de nuevo. "¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos una gran cantidad de casas que recorrer!"

Castiel se pasó el resto de la noche yendo de puerta en puerta con Dean. La gente admiraba sus "trajes a juego", una mujer de edad avanzada incluso se ofreció a tomar una foto de los dos juntos. Ella le dijo a Castiel que se pusiera al lado de Dean, que pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura del ángel. Castiel puso su mano en el hombro de Dean, esperando al flash para que le informe que la foto se había tomado con éxito. Un momento después, la mujer cogió un papel negro y Castiel observó con fascinación como aparecía lentamente la imagen de Dean. Él sólo había aparecido en una, la noche antes de que él acompañaría a los Winchester y Harvelles en un intento para matar al diablo, pero Dean había quemado la fotografía resultado del dolor por Ellen y Jo; por lo que, Castiel nunca la había visto. Aunque este cuerpo era un recipiente, el espíritu de Jimmy Novak fue al cielo a causa del asesinato de Castiel por el arcángel guardián de Chuck Shurley. En este punto, Castiel estaba tan cómodo en el cuerpo que se sentía como si fuera suyo. Era extraño verse a sí mismo en la foto.

"Se supone que debes sonreír en la foto, Cas", dijo Dean, riendo cuando él miró la foto en la mano de su amigo. Efectivamente, Dean estaba sonriendo ampliamente, como lo había estado durante la mayor parte de la noche, mientras que Castiel llevaba su expresión de calma.

"Oh. ¿Por qué?" Pensaba que el propósito de las fotografías era capturar un momento. Si no sonreía en el momento ¿por qué debería estar sonriendo en la foto?

"No lo sé", respondió Dean, de repente suena casi tan confundido como Castiel. "Es lo que tienes que hacer. Supongo que sería un feliz recuerdo cuando la veamos más tarde".

"No necesito una foto mía sonriendo para que sea un recuerdo feliz, Dean," dijo Castiel. El niño sonrió.

"Yo tampoco."

Castiel guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina, esperó a Dean para recoger un puñado de dulces, y luego se movió con su amigo, agradeciendo a la mujer mientras se iban.

Continuaron recolectando caramelos, Dean negaba estar satisfecho hasta que recogiera suficientes caramelos de mantequilla de maní, que eran aparentemente los favoritos de Sam. Pero con el tiempo Dean dijo que había una gran cantidad de dulces para su hermano y él. Llevó a Castiel hacia el motel en donde su familia se alojaba.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?, Cas" el muchacho preguntó mientras caminaban.

"¿Acerca de?"

"¡Halloween! ¿Te gusta?"

"Oh".

Castiel examinó la pregunta. Él seguía sin entender realmente el propósito de los días feriados, o por qué todos los adultos están obligados a dar caramelos. Pero no podía negar el hecho de que había disfrutado inmensamente esta noche. Pasar tiempo con Dean cuando él es joven era mucho más simple que cuando tenía diecisiete años. Significaba que el ángel podía relajarse y simplemente disfrutar del tiempo con su amigo sin tener que ordenar sus emociones desconocidas y enredadas. Además, había sido satisfactorio ver a Dean feliz cada vez que recibe un cumplido sobre su traje o recibir un gran puñado de caramelos de algunos generosos adultos.

"Sí, Dean," Castiel respondió al fin. "Me gustó".

Dean sonrió hacia él.

"¡Debes venir el próximo año!" dijo emocionado. "Tal vez Sammy podría venir la próxima vez, y él podría conocerte."

"Me gustaría, Dean," dijo Castiel. "Pero no puedo prometértelo. No tengo control cuando viajo". Al ver la cara de Dean comenzaba a caer, el ángel se apresuró a añadir, "pero te aseguro que iré a verte y a tu hermano de nuevo, no te preocupes."

La sonrisa de Dean regresó, aunque hubo una ligera tristeza.

"Ok, Cas," dijo. Se detuvo un momento y luego miró al ángel tímidamente. "¿No te cansas?"

"¿De qué?"

"De moverte de un lugar a otro."

"¿No es eso lo que tú y tu familia hacen?"

"Sí. Y estoy cansado de esto."

Castiel se detuvo, suspirando. Decidió responder a Dean honestamente.

"Me estoy cansando de esto también."

ooooooooooooo

Cansado de ello o no, Castiel todavía continuó viajando obstinadamente. Por mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con los jóvenes Winchester, nunca podría olvidar a los hombres que iban a llegar a ser, los que Castiel había cuidado en primer lugar. Los que podrían estar muriendo, o poseyendo, o... yéndose.

Así, Castiel seguía moviéndose hacia adelante o hacia atrás, según sea el caso. Se recuperó a través de la línea de tiempo de Dean, aprendió más acerca de Dean, Sam, y la humanidad misma de lo que nunca había esperado. A veces las lecciones eran dolorosas, a veces humorísticas, en ocasiones desastrosas y siempre valiosas.

A pesar de que todavía no tenía control cuando aterrizaba, Castiel descubrió que la mayoría de sus visitas se concentraron en los años antes de que Dean cumpliera dieciséis años, como si parte de subconsciente del ángel sabía que interactuar con un Dean mayor era más complicado y doloroso para los dos, y estaba tratando de evitarlo.

Hasta esa noche.

Cuando aterrizó en un parque público oscuro y vacío, Castiel instantáneamente podía sentir que algo era diferente, y no en el buen sentido. Sintió... desolación, vacío. No estaba seguro de por qué, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos no eran suyos, pero los de Dean, que se transmiten a través de su conexión. El ángel miró a su alrededor con preocupación, ansioso por algún señal de Dean.

Finalmente vio al muchacho, que era realmente más mayor que un joven, que se desplomó contra la base del árbol. Cayó, chocándose el pecho con el suelo. Castiel corrió hacia Dean, no respiraba hasta que vio que el muchacho estaba consciente, y no había sangre ni rastro de alguna lesión en absoluto.

"¿Dean?" Castiel le preguntó con cautela, de rodillas junto al adolescente. Dean no lo miró, pero alargó la mano para agarrar el borde de su abrigo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real.

"Cas", lo reconoció con un suspiro tembloroso. "Que bueno que paraste".

"¿Estás bien?" Castiel podía detectar ningún signo de lesión externa, pero algo era claramente erróneo. Dean se rió con amargura.

"Oh, estoy muy_bien_", murmuró. "Mírame. Estoy viviendo la gran vida."

Castiel lo observó más de cerca. Tenía una apariencia desaliñada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos desenfocados. Vio el destello de lo que parecía una lata de cerveza vacía tumbada en el césped a pocos metros de distancia.

"Estás ebrio," finalmente dedujo. Dean rodó los ojos.

"No jodas, Sherlock", dijo con desprecio. "Y los humanos lo llaman estar borracho".

Castiel se sentó sobre sus talones, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Este era el Dean mayor que había visto. Parecía tener unos meses más que cuando Castiel había velado por él para asegurarse de que se recuperara de su conmoción cerebral, lo que probablemente significaba que su último encuentro con el ángel había sido el que está detrás de la sala de cine.

"Estás molesto," dijo al fin, con la esperanza de reunir más información sobre el problema.

"Sólo un poco." Por este tiempo, Castiel podía reconocer el sarcasmo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" persistió pacientemente. Dean se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Todo el mundo siempre me deja", murmuró finalmente.

Castiel suspiró, inclinando la cabeza. Así que esto era su culpa. Debería haberlo sabido. Debería haber realizado la carga emocional que sus constantes desapariciones tenían efecto sobre Dean. Por no mencionar el hecho de que la última vez que Dean lo vio, Castiel había actuado de manera horrorizada ante la idea de quedarse y había desaparecido sin una palabra de explicación.

"Dean", dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Dean se tensó ante el contacto, pero él no se apartó. "Lo siento. La última vez que me viste, estaba... confundido. Desorientado. Me fui porque no sabía qué hacer y yo tenía miedo de lo que te había hecho".

Hizo una pausa, mirando cuidadosamente a Dean. Esos ojos verdes seguían fijos en el suelo, pero él parecía estar escuchando.

"Pero Dean, cada otro recuerdo de mí que tienes, aparte de ese día detrás de la Escuela Primaria del Condado de Elwood, fue después de eso. Debes saber lo mucho que significas para mí. Nunca te dejo porque quiero, o te dejo porque estoy tratando de ayudarte".

Después de un largo momento, Dean suspiró.

"Sí, lo sé, Cas," dijo pesadamente. "Lo haces fácil verlo de ese modo. Pero no es solo contigo".

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Castiel se sentó en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a la humedad de la tierra que había

"Papá, sobre todo. Quiero decir, yo hago todo lo que me pide, yo sigo sus órdenes al pie de letra, y él todavía no me deja cazar. Sabe muy bien que puedo manejarlo".

"Es probable que está tratando de mantenerte a salvo", Castiel sugirió. Dean sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

"Lo que sea. Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Él no me quiere cerca? Bien. Voy a demostrarle que puedo por mí mismo. Es sólo que recientemente Sam ha estado alejándose demasiado. Y sé que posiblemente es porque está creciendo, pero aún así... Quiero decir, ¿qué soy yo sin mi familia, Cas? "

Castiel suspiró. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de Dean, calentando su gracia para que el joven sintiera el confort en su alma. Sospechaba que en diferentes circunstancias, Dean habría restado importancia al abrazo, pero el alcohol le había hecho menos reacio a aceptar consuelo.

"Eres extraordinario, Dean," dijo con firmeza. "Y yo soy el más calificado para hacer esa declaración que la mayoría."

Dean resopló, pero no contestó al ángel. Castiel se dio cuenta de que todavía no estaba convencido. Sin embargo, Dean se retorcía los dedos con rabia en la hierba como lo había hecho hace tantos años detrás de su escuela.

"Todos los seres humanos son como obras de arte", continuó Castiel. "Tesoros. Pero a pesar de eso, muchos de ellos son pequeños. Ellos pasan toda su vida en la tierra sin dejar una sola marca detrás de ellos. Pero tú, Dean Winchester, eres diferente. Tú eres grande. Tocas tantas vidas, sabiéndolas y sin saberlas, y las dejas mejor. Tú eres bueno y valiente y desinteresado a tu manera. Has dedicado tu vida a erradicar el mal, y aún así ¿no piensas que signifiques algo?"

"Si soy tan grande, ¿por qué la gente me sigue dejando?"

Castiel suspiró otra vez, la culpa retorciéndolo en su estómago. Él sabía que él no era el único que había dejado a Dean, pero fue sin duda el que desapareció con mayor regularidad. No había tenido la fuerza para mantenerse alejado de Dean por completo, pero él era demasiado cobarde para estar allí con él, constantemente.

"Tal vez porque el resto de nosotros no somos tan grandes para ti", dijo en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

Dean en realidad se rió de eso, una risa amarga con desesperación.

"¿Honestamente crees que yo soy mejor que tú o Sam o papá?" -le preguntó con dureza. "¿Comenzaste a fumar crack en mi ausencia?"

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocarse contra el árbol detrás de ellos. Se pellizcó sus ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a arreglar esto? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a reparar el daño que le había hecho a Dean, que Dean había hecho a sí mismo?

No se dio cuenta de que había estado orando hasta que estaba decepcionado por la falta de respuesta. Entonces sintió que debería ser él el que se riera de su propia estupidez. Ahora, debería haberlo sabido mejor.

"Yo podría haber sido el héroe de tu infancia, Dean, pero tal vez no me merezco esa posición", dijo al fin, con los ojos todavía cerrados. "Me has hecho mejorar, pero dudo de que soy todo lo que crees que soy."

"No digas eso, Cas."

"Es verdad, Dean," Castiel insistió. "Puedo ser un ángel, pero sigo siendo un ser inseguro. He hecho lo mejor que pude, pero todavía cometo errores, algunos de ellos costosos."

"Eso no te hace inútil."

"Exactamente. Dean, la única diferencia entre nosotros es que tú eres el que me enseñó a ser mejor, a decidir por mí mismo lo que era lo correcto, mientras que yo te he enseñado nada."

"Maldita sea," Dean murmuró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel. "Eres demasiado inteligente para discutir conmigo cuando estoy borracho."

Castiel abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Si el alcohol es lo que se necesita para ganar una discusión contigo, voy a empezar a llevarla conmigo", amenazó en broma. Dean se rió entre dientes.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo", dijo, en un tono más ligero de lo que había sido para el resto de su conversación, "pero seriamente solo te haría más _cool_ si tuvieras bebida gratis contigo todo el tiempo".

Castiel se relajó. Se dio cuenta de que la tormenta había terminado. Tal vez él no había solucionado el problema de la falta de autoestima de Dean, pero esperaba que hubiera ayudado en un poco. Al menos el adolescente estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante.

"Tal vez sólo tendré que buscar otra alternativa para ganar las discusiones", dijo el ángel. "Quizás traeré a Sam conmigo. No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros dos".

"Eso no es justo," Dean protestó. "Él va a utilizar esos malditos ojos de cachorro suyos, y tú sabes que no puedo decir que no a esos ojos."

"Entonces definitivamente traeré a Sam la próxima vez."

Dean gimió. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

"Hey, ¿qué quieres decir que nunca me enseñó nada?" preguntó Dean abruptamente. "Me enseñaste cómo hacer que la gente se sienta incómoda en treinta segundos o menos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Castiel con confusión. "¿Cómo hago que la gente se sienta incómoda?"

Dean sólo se rió de nuevo.

"No te preocupes por eso, Cas," dijo. "Me gusta. Es entrañable".

"Lo mismo me dijiste sobre mi corbata", Castiel se quejó.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Dean, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Castiel. "¿Halloween?"

El ángel asintió, y Dean sonrió. Extendió la mano para agarrar la corbata.

"Hey, yo estaba orgulloso de ese traje", dijo. "Tuve que ir a tres tiendas de segunda mano para obtener todas esas cosas."Hizo una pausa, al parecer recordando la noche que había sido hace tanto tiempo para él. "Ya sabes, para mí, siempre fuiste un superhéroe", continuó. "Cuidó de mi y Sammy, podías arreglar cualquier cosa, hacer cualquier cosa... cuando no estabas tosiendo tu propia sangre. Yo quería ser como tú cuando creciera, menos la parte de la sangre."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora... Creo que sólo quiero estar contigo."

Castiel se congeló ante la sincera confesión. Dean, que parecía sentir la alarma del ángel, se apresuró a dar marcha atrás.

"Lo siento", dijo, sentándose de tal manera que ya no estaba apoyado contra el ángel. "No debería haber dicho... yo solo-"

"Dean", Castiel interrumpió. "Todo está bien. No tienes porque pedir disculpas".

"Te asusté." Dean estaba buscando alguna señal en Castiel.

"No. Me inquietaste. Dean, tienes que entender que todo esto todavía es nuevo para mí. No sé cómo... no sé cómo se supone que funciona. No sé lo que es correcto para ti o cómo no lastimarnos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, creo que quiero estar contigo también. "

Dean sonrió, una sonrisa resignada y triste pero tierna. Él se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Castiel.

"Pero todavía no te quedarás", indicó.

Y no había nada que Castiel podía decir a eso. Debido a que Dean estaba en lo cierto; él todavía no se quedaba en un lugar. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos estaban creciendo fuertemente por Dean, todavía no se atrevía a abandonar a sus Winchester y el futuro que lo necesitaba, aunque el argumento estaba empezando a sonar cansado para él. Así que se sentó en silencio con Dean, decidiendo que al menos podía permanecer por unas cuantas horas más.

"Deja que te lleve a casa", dijo Castiel por fin, cuando él podía sentir lo cansado que estaba Dean. "¿Dónde te estás quedando?"

"No importa," murmuró Dean. "Nadie está ahí. Papá está en una cacería, Sammy está en la casa de su amigo."

Ahora Castiel entendió por qué Dean había elegido esta noche para consumir tanto alcohol. Sus sentimientos de abandono habían sido indignados por la ausencia física de su familia. Castiel estaba intensamente agradecido de que él había aterrizado en el momento adecuado; por lo que, Dean no tenía que estar solo.

"Yo me quedaré contigo", prometió. "Sólo dime a dónde vamos."

"¿Podemos quedarnos aquí?" Preguntó Dean. Castiel echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

"¿En el parque?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué? Hace frío, está húmedo y estamos sentados contra un árbol. Un motel sería más cómodo."

"¿Te molesta alguna de esas cosas?"

"No, pero no soy humano."

"Bueno, yo lo soy, y quiero dormir aquí."

Castiel se asomó a Dean con curiosidad. No tenía ni idea de por qué el joven se sintió obligado a renunciar a las comodidades de una vivienda, pero estaría dispuesto a estar junto con él si haría que Dean se sienta mejor.

"Muy bien", dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás hasta chocar con el tronco del árbol. Sintió a Dean acomodarse en su pecho, la posición más cómodamente para el cazador, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del ángel.

"'Lados", Dean murmuró. "Si me despierto adolorido por dormir en el suelo, puedes sanarme. Oh, ¿también puedes curar la resaca? Porque eso sería muy útil."

"Por eso no estoy aquí, Dean."

"Hey, la última vez que estuvimos juntos, me raspaste con tu culo ensangrentado en esa calle fuera de la sala de cine. Es tu turno."

Castiel decidió no hablar de la noche que había pasado desde entonces, asegurándose de que Dean no caiga en coma tras el ataque de un perro negro.

"Veré lo que puedo hacer", dijo con un suspiro largo.

"Ese es mi héroe."

Castiel sonrió.

"Ve a dormir, Dean," ordenó suavemente.

"Sí, señor."

Dean se quedó en silencio y su respiración comenzó a crecer aún más. Castiel siguió en esa posición con él, manteniendo un ojo vigilante en el parque, a su alrededor. A pesar de que era poco probable de que hubiera algo siniestro en este momento, Castiel no permitiría que su vigilancia disminuyera. No cuando estaba con Dean.

"No hay estrellas".

Castiel parpadeó. Había pensado que Dean estaba dormido.

"¿Qué?"

"Las estrellas. No puedo verlas."

Castiel miró hacia el cielo. Efectivamente, el cielo se oscureció a causa de varias nubes de color gris.

"Está nublado, Dean," dijo suavemente. Dean suspiró pesadamente, como si las nubes le hubiesen hecho un daño personal.

"Lo sé," dijo con tristeza. "Es sólo que... a veces mi mamá me llevaba al patio trasero en las noches despejadas, y nos gustaba acostarnos en una manta de picnic y ver las estrellas. Sammy y yo lo hacemos a veces, excepto que nos sentamos en el coche en lugar de una manta de picnic. Siempre me hizo sentir mejor. Pero la última vez que le sugerí que miráramos las estrellas, Sam dijo que tenía que estudiar para un examen de biología. Supongo que estaba esperando ver las estrellas otra vez. "

"Oh." Castiel levantó la vista de nuevo. Dean pidió tan poco, parecía injusto que no llegara a disfrutar ver la majestuosidad de las creaciones celestiales de Dios.

El ángel se centró intensamente, pellizcó los dedos juntos y luego apartándolos en un esfuerzo para canalizar su energía debilitada. Castiel se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras las nubes se separaban, dejando al descubierto un parche circular de cielo estrellado por encima de los dos. Dean inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con asombro.

"Así de fácil, ¿eh?" dijo con admiración. "Gracias, Cas."

"De nada, Dean." Castiel sintió el alma de Dean aligerarse en respuesta al pequeño milagro y él soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

"Eres realmente algo, ¿lo sabes?" dijo Dean después de que él había estado mirando el cielo durante unos minutos.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú. Eres tan... a veces me olvido de que no eres humano, ¿sabes? Y luego haces algo como esto, abrir el cielo para mí porque quería ver las estrellas."

"¿Es eso malo?" preguntó Castiel con preocupación. Él había estado tratando de hacer que Dean se sienta mejor, no entendía.

"No, Cas, en absoluto", dijo Dean rápidamente. "Es increíble... Eres increíble."

"Sólo soy un ángel, Dean," dijo Castiel suavemente. "Cualquier ángel podía hacer eso."

"Tal vez algún ángel _podría, _pero sólo tú lo harías. Me has contado un poco sobre los otros ángeles, Cas. Suena como si fueras más humano que cualquiera de ellos. Creo que tienes lo mejor de ambos, los seres humanos y los ángeles. Eres un ángel con humanidad, y eso te hace la persona más increíble que he conocido".

"Gracias, Dean."

Castiel se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Dean. Un ángel con humanidad. Sonaba mucho mejor que "un traidor a su especie". Siempre se había visto a sí mismo como un guardián de la humanidad, había retornado a eso cuando su mundo se estaba convirtiendo en veneno a su alrededor. Y ahora él era el guardián de los Winchester.

Castiel podía sentir el alma de Dean más ligero y más relajado cuando finalmente se quedó dormido. Aunque el ángel no era molestado por el frío, disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo de Dean que descansaba contra el suyo. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Castiel se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios con suavidad hacia el cabello de Dean, cerrando los ojos, con alegría al sentir su gracia cálida dentro de él. Luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar las estrellas que Dean había estado tan ansioso por ver. Ahora estaba seguro de que Mary Winchester había tenido razón. Amaba a Dean, se sentía de una manera que nunca había imaginado. Eso lo asustó, pero también le llenó de emoción, calidez y esperanza.

Entonces el ángel suspiró, preguntándose cómo iba a ser capaz de atreverse a dejar a Dean en la mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Wow ha pasado mucho tiempo, ok dos semanas y tanto. Sorry por eso. Como llegó fin de ciclo, tenía exámenes y entrega de trabajos. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones :) Asi que tengo tiempo para actualizar.

Bueno, este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora. El próximo no lo es tanto, en estos días lo subo.

Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan reviews: Lintunia, GreenEyesSpn, Ruri-Sakuma y wiizy, mcuhas gracias.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuídense.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Castiel mantuvo su vigilia durante toda la noche; con el brazo envuelto suavemente alrededor de Dean mientras miraba las estrellas y escuchaba el sonido de la respiración de Dean. Él gozaba de la paz, una paz que no había conocido desde que había comenzado a cuestionar las órdenes del cielo. Por primera vez en meses, tal vez años, sintió que era donde debía estar. Fue una sensación excepcionalmente agradable.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Castiel tomó unos minutos para disfrutar de la belleza de la tierra de su padre. Él escuchaba la melodía de los insectos en los árboles mientras observaba ocasionalmente a las luciérnagas de arriba. Respiró la frescura del aire, una brisa que agitaba las hojas de los árboles. Esto, también, era por lo que él estaba luchando para proteger. Este planeta, y su belleza, que sería destruido si Michael y Lucifer llevaran a cabo su lucha.

Miró a Dean, sonrió ligeramente al rastro de baba que se deslizaba por la barbilla del joven. Allí estaba la verdadera belleza, con baba y todo. Dean era hermoso hasta lo más profundo de su ser y Castiel sabía que iba a luchar por él con todo lo que él tenía.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el ángel vio que el sol finalmente comenzaba a salir y el cielo se coloreaba con brillantes tonalidades de naranja y lavanda. La luz alcanzó hasta el cuerpo de Dean, y cuando finalmente llegó a su rostro, el joven gimió, apretando sus ojos contra el brillo. Castiel sonrió mientras miraba con ojos legañosos a Dean frotar su cara, sintiendo claramente los efectos de dormir en el suelo y el alcohol que había consumido. Pero entonces el cazador se quedó inmóvil y sus ojos se abrieron, centrándose en el ángel que aún lo sostenía.

"¿Cas?" dijo en voz baja, con una emoción que el ángel no pudo identificar.

"Buenos días, Dean", Castiel saludó, asegurándose de mantener su voz baja, para no agravar el dolor de cabeza que Dean probablemente estaba sufriendo.

"Aún estás aquí".

"Te dije que me quedaría."

"Lo sé." Dean alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Castiel suavemente, una sonrisa incipiente se formó en su rostro mientras sus dedos confirmaron que su ángel todavía estaba aquí con él. "Supongo que no querías dejarme solo".

Castiel suspiró, apoyándose en el toque de Dean. Le dio al cazador una sonrisa solemne.

"No voy a romper mi promesa contigo, Dean", aseguró. "Y siempre voy a estar cuando me necesites."

La sonrisa de Dean se hizo más brillante, con una calidez y ternura que Castiel no estaba acostumbrado a ver allí. Dean, una vez más colocó la cabeza en el pecho de su ángel con satisfacción, pero luego volvió a gemir.

"Hey, ¿Cas?" murmuró lastimeramente. "Sobre eso de curar la resaca, que discutimos..."

Castiel sonrió con comprensión, presionó dos dedos en la sien de Dean y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. La curación era generalmente una tarea sencilla para él, pero se había vuelto más difícil con la pérdida de sus poderes. Fue por eso que Bobby Singer todavía estaba en una silla de ruedas, y por qué Castiel estaba aterrorizado de que él no sería capaz de salvar a Sam si él moría en el futuro. Pero con una resaca pudo. Dejó que un pulso de energía en Dean purgara el cuerpo del cazador de los efectos secundarios del alcohol.

Dean suspiró aliviado, sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo. Se sentó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

"Gracias, Cas."

"De nada."

El ángel se puso de pie, limpiando su abrigo del rocío y la hierba. Le ofreció una mano a Dean, tirando al joven para ponerlo de pie. Dean se derrumbó rápidamente y Castiel le cogió en ese instante.

"¿Dean?" dijo preocupado. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, Cas", dijo Dean, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas. "Yo sólo, eh... Es posible que haya estado en lo cierto acerca de dormir en el suelo. Mis piernas están adormiladas".

"Oh."

Castiel no se molestó en sujetar a Dean mientras esperaban que la sangre fluya de regreso a las piernas del cazador. Finalmente, Dean fue capaz de dar unos pasos por su cuenta, cada vez más constante. Se dio la vuelta, caminó de regreso a Castiel y tomó su mano.

"Vamos", dijo con firmeza. "Vamos a tomar desayuno."

Castiel ya se había quedado más tiempo de lo que debía, pero permitió que Dean le llevara de todos modos. Algo había cambiado entre ellos; alguna conexión había encajado en su lugar. Su relación tenía la misma calidad como la que tenía cuando Dean era más joven, pero también había tomado el elemento más profundo que Castiel cree que se asocia con el romance, el elemento que habían comenzado a explorar en esa playa en Cape Disappointment. Se sentía bien y correcto, y Castiel no quería dejarlo ir todavía.

Así que siguió a Dean en un corto paseo a un restaurante que estaba escondido entre un banco y una tienda de zapatos. Un timbre de la puerta sonó cuando entraron y una camarera trajo los dos menús mientras ellos se sentaban en una mesa junto a la pared. Dean sonrió al ángel frente a él.

"¿Alguna vez has comido panqueques, Cas?" preguntó. "Es decir, son realmente buenos, más cuando son recién hechos".

"Uh, no."

"¿Qué hay del tocino?"

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

"¿Leche con chocolate?"

Otro movimiento de cabeza.

"Entonces hoy es el día de arreglar eso."

"Dean, la última vez que comí algo que me recomendaste, no fue una experiencia agradable para mí."

Dean levantó las cejas.

"¿Estás hablando de la regaliz?" le preguntó con incredulidad. Castiel asintió, reprimiendo un estremecimiento. Dean se rio. "¡Tío, eso fue hace años! ¿No crees que es hora de que me des otra oportunidad?"

Castiel lo miró con recelo. Sabía que podía comer y que su recipiente tenía buenos recuerdos de sus platos favoritos. Y él había consumido bebidas antes como la cerveza, y no le había importado el sabor. Tal vez no toda la comida era tan repugnante como los dulces que Dean le había persuadido a comerlos.

"Bien", admitió. "Una oportunidad más."

Dean le sonrió, apresurándose para ordenar su comida cuando la camarera regresó. Se lo entregó a la mujer con los menús, y luego deslizó su mano sobre la mesa para colocarla sobre la de Castiel, su sonrisa había perdido la timidez que había acompañado el gesto hasta ese momento.

"Escucha, Cas," dijo, su voz cada vez más seria. "Lo que pasó anoche es un poco confuso para mí, pero me acuerdo de lo que dijiste. Ya sabes, acerca de mí. Yo necesitaba oírlo. Así que gracias."

"Todo lo que dije era cierto", Castiel respondió con seriedad. Dean miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo.

"Sí, bueno, como he dicho, gracias." Hizo una pausa, con enrojecimiento en la cara, antes de que él murmurara, "y lo que dije acerca de ti, eres increíble."

Castiel tomó un momento para responder, distraído por la emoción de felicidad del raro elogio hacia él. Movió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Dean.

"Gracias", dijo al fin. "Espero que sigas con esa idea sobre mí."

"Te lo aseguro, si te das la oportunidad."

Era el turno de Castiel apartar la mirada, sabiendo que ésta era la manera de pedirle que se quedara con Dean. Oyó el suspiro de Dean, pero el cazador no soltó su mano.

"Está bien, Cas," dijo suavemente, el ángel podía oír la decepción en su voz. "Entiendo."

"No estoy seguro de lo que haces", dijo Castiel suavemente. Él nunca le había dicho a Dean por qué era tan importante mantenerse en movimiento, sin querer preocuparse por un futuro doloroso que Castiel estaba tratando difícilmente de evitar. "Pero yo aprecio tu intento. Y no renuncies a mí."

"Ahora, eso es algo que nunca haré", dijo Dean con tono ligero, sus palabras eran sinceras. Apretó los dedos de Castiel y el ángel le miró a los ojos. "Nunca. Puedo manejarlo, o sea esperar por ti, siempre y cuando sé con seguridad que vas a volver. Sólo prométeme que te veré otra vez y que vas a seguir tratando de hacer este trabajo."

"Lo prometo." Tenía la intención de mantener su palabra.

"Bueno", dijo Dean, visiblemente relajado. Entonces algo pareció ocurrirle, y él le miró cauteloso. "Uh, ¿hay algo que necesitas advertirme?"

Castiel se quedó inmóvil, preguntándose cómo Dean podía saber la difícil situación que lo esperaba a él y a Sam en el futuro. Pero entonces Dean continuó.

"Quiero decir, estaba bastante duro cuando te vi el año pasado y actuaste como si yo tuviera una enfermedad. Tú no, yo no sé, me golpeaste en la cara cuando traté de tomar tu mano cuando tenía veinte, ¿verdad? "

"No", respondió Castiel, relajante. Dean estaba preocupado por ser rechazado por una versión de Castiel que aún no habían experimentado este tipo de relación. "Ese es el más antiguo que me has visto. Estamos, como creo que dirías 'en la misma página'. "

"Bueno," dijo Dean de nuevo. Él podría haber dicho más, pero su comida llegó y él estaba completamente distraído. Empujó el plato de Castiel hacia él con entusiasmo. "Aquí. Primero prueba el tocino. En realidad no, los panqueques. No, espera, prueba la leche con chocolate antes de comer cualquier cosa".

Castiel miró la comida. Alargó la mano hacia la taza llena de líquido marrón, mirando hacia Dean para su confirmación. Cuando el cazador asintió, levantó la taza hasta sus labios y bebió un sorbo. Podía sentir los ojos ansiosos de Dean sobre él mientras bebía.

Se sentía extraño para él beber y degustar, pero la experiencia fue mucho más agradable que su encuentro con el regaliz. El disfrute fue aparentemente visible en su rostro, porque Dean sonrió triunfalmente.

"¡Ves! Te dije que te gustaría", dijo alegremente. "Ahora prueba el tocino."

Castiel levantó el tenedor junto a su plato, tratando de apuñalar una de las tiras de carne. Dean le agarró la muñeca, deteniéndolo con una risa.

"Se recoge con las manos", dijo. "El tenedor es para los panqueques."

"Oh."

Dean soltó la muñeca de Castiel, y el ángel tomó un pedazo de tocino entre los dedos. Lo consideró cuidadosamente por un momento antes de morder un pedazo pequeño. Lo masticó por unos segundos y sus ojos se abrieron. La leche con chocolate había estado bien, pero esto... esto era algo completamente diferente. Se apresuró en morder otro pedazo.

Dean se rio.

"Está bueno, ¿no?" dijo a sabiendas. Castiel simplemente asintió con la cabeza; demasiado ocupado masticando para responder adecuadamente.

Pasaron una hora en el restaurante, Dean le dio a Castiel una variedad de alimentos para que se los comiera. Algunos al ángel le gustaba, otros no, pero el tocino seguía siendo su favorito. Dean, al ver lo mucho que disfrutaba, le dio el tocino de su propio plato; así, sonriendo con indulgencia cuando Castiel lo devoró.

Cuando por fin habían terminado su comida y Dean habían pagado la cuenta, Castiel se acercó al cazador para regresar al motel. Podía sentir que el estado de ánimo de Dean se hundía con cada paso, sin duda de darse cuenta de que su tiempo con su ángel pronto llegaría a su fin. Castiel no dijo nada, pero él le envió un pulso tranquilizador de energía a través de su vínculo común y vio que las comisuras de la boca de Dean formaron una sonrisa.

Dean volteó hacia Castiel una vez que habían llegado al motel.

"Gracias por estar aquí, Cas," dijo, tomando la mano del ángel.

"Ha sido un placer", Castiel respondió sinceramente.

Dean sonrió. Se inclinó más cerca, presionando sus labios suavemente contra la mejilla de Castiel. Apretó la mano del ángel, y se apartó.

"Adiós, Cas," murmuró, con su rostro enrojecido mientras corría a la puerta de su habitación y entró.

El ángel se quedó quieto en su lugar, su cerebro estaba luchando por ponerse al día con lo que acababa de suceder. Dean le había besado. Había sido en la mejilla, pero aun así. Él sonrió más ampliamente, sintiendo calor y luz a través de él. Creyó oír a Dean riéndose desde el interior de la habitación del motel, sin duda, absorbiendo la parte de la euforia de Castiel a través de sus seres conectados.

"Adiós, Dean," Castiel murmuró unos momentos más tarde, todavía aturdido por la agradable sensación de hormigueo que había recorrido a través de él en el tacto de los labios de Dean.

Él todavía seguía allí de pie unos minutos más tarde, cuando una camioneta se detuvo en el motel y Sam Winchester se bajó del asiento del pasajero.

Sam parecía cansado y molesto. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientras caminaba hacia el motel, y él no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Castiel hasta que se chocó con el ángel.

"Oh, lo siento", comenzó debidamente, pero luego levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó por unos segundos. "¡Cas!"

"Hola Sam," Castiel saludó. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Eso obvio, ¿eh?" Sam preguntó con ironía. Él se pasó la mano por la cara con un pequeño gemido. "Estoy bien, Cas. Realmente. Acabo de tener una mala noche."

"Pensé que estabas en casa de un amigo. ¿No se supone que sea agradable?"

"Sí, lo fue," respondió Sam con una sonrisa amarga. "Supongo que simplemente no eran mis amigos."

"¿Qué te hicieron?" Si los 'amigos' de Sam le habían herido...

"Ellos no me hicieron nada, Cas. Ellos simplemente... dejaron en claro lo que pensaban de mí."

"Ya veo", dijo Castiel con un suspiro.

Él miró a Sam con tristeza, y no fue hasta que escuchó la palabra "monstruo" una y otra vez, y vio los rostros de otros chicos con sonrisas crueles hasta que se dio cuenta de que había entrado involuntariamente en la mente de Sam. Por lo general, trató de evitar invadir la privacidad con los Winchester, pero los pensamientos de Sam habían sido tan fuertes que era difícil no escucharlos. Él solo había tocado la superficie de la conciencia del niño, pero era suficiente para ver lo que estaba molestándolo tanto.

El ángel cerró los ojos por un momento, conteniendo otro suspiro. Esos muchachos habían tocado un nervio que siempre sería sensible para Sam. El joven cazador odiaba ser diferente, odiaba sentirse como un bicho raro, y esos chicos lo sabían claramente y le hicieron sufrir.

La vida era bastante difícil para Sam, no debería aguantar a los niños que son crueles con él. Pero no había nada que Castiel pudiera hacer ahora, excepto ofrecerle comodidad. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dio un suave apretón, deseando poder proporcionar comodidad con un toque de su gracia, igual que hizo con Dean.

"Si ayuda, estarás tranquilo por un tiempo, Sam".

Sam le dio una triste pero genuina sonrisa, apoyándose en su costado. Castiel envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del niño en lo que esperaba fuera un abrazo reconfortante.

"Gracias, Cas," dijo en voz baja.

Castiel lo sostuvo por un momento más, pero sabía qué, o más bien a quién, Sam necesitaba más.

"Dean está adentro", dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta del motel.

Sam se apartó, mirando con gratitud al ángel.

"Cierto. Adiós, Cas."

"Adiós Sam."

Castiel le observó con tristeza mientras su amigo caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación del motel, asegurándose de que Sam estuviera a salvo en el interior antes de volver a caer en el torrente, ahora familiar, de tiempo.

ooooooooooooo

Cuando regresó al plano físico, Castiel estaba demasiado distraído, por la habitual desorientación de aterrizaje en un nuevo tiempo y lugar, para escuchar la advertencia en forma de una bocina. Sólo tuvo poco tiempo para registrar el destello cegador de los faros antes de sentir que su cuerpo sintiera el impacto de un coche muy sólido.

Él salió volando. Le resultaba ser una experiencia mucho menos agradable cuando era bajo su propia voluntad. Cayó sobre el techo del coche, todo el aire que le quedaba se le salió cuando se estrelló contra el pavimento de la carretera.

Yacía en un aturdimiento, la sensación de gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro y el pensamiento de que realmente debería levantarse, pero no era capaz de encontrar suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Supuso que debía haber estado esperando algo como esto. Él no tenía control sobre dónde aterrizar, y la mayoría de viajes como los Winchester hacían, era natural que apareciera delante de un coche en marcha en algún momento. Estaba inconsciente del chillido de los neumáticos en una carretera mojada, y el sonido de una voz masculina enojado que gritaba a algo o alguien.

Pero entonces oyó el golpeteo de los pies más cerca de él, y el rostro de Dean quedó a la vista cuando se arrodilló al lado del ángel.

"¡Cas!" gritó, sonando pánico. "Cas, ¿estás bien? ¿Me oyes?"

"Sí, por supuesto". Castiel frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando las palabras salieron más lastimera, "unngh."

"Retrocede, Dean." Esta voz era mayor y más dura de la que había estado gritando antes. "Ya lo tengo."

Castiel parpadeó, observando la cara rugosa de John Winchester un poco mejor. En realidad, nunca había esperado conocer al hombre, pero parecía que iba a suceder, al menos, una vez más, porque las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca dejaron en claro que se conocían.

"Castiel, fuiste golpeado por un coche." Como si él no lo sabía. Había visto lo sucedido, lo recordaba con dolorosa claridad. Sólo que no había sido capaz de detenerlo, y ahora él no era capaz de recuperarse de las lesiones como debería haber sido. "Necesito que te quedes quieto mientras te examino".

No había mucho que pudiera hacer. Castiel sabía que estaba cada vez más débil, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que iba a ser tan malo. Podía sentir sus huesos rotos y carne magullada, debería haber sido casi indestructible y, ciertamente, no es susceptible a automóviles simples. Supuso que la mayoría de los seres humanos habrían muerto después de un accidente así, pero él no era humano, y no le gustaba estar herido como uno. No había sentido nada al principio, pero ahora oleadas de dolor estaban empezando a extenderse a través de su pecho como si fuera fuego, viajando hasta sus piernas, al menos una de las cuales estaba rota. Su respiración se aceleró y empezó a jadear.

"Tranquilo, Castiel," dijo John con brusquedad. "Vas a estar bien. Sólo trata de respirar de manera constante, hará las cosas más fáciles para los dos."

Eso fue fácil para él decirlo. Él no era el herido en el suelo. Pero entonces Castiel sintió una cálida mano en la suya.

"Está bien, Cas", dijo Dean con dulzura. Se inclinó hacia adelante para que el ángel pudiera verle sin mover la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque no había miedo en sus ojos. "Estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien. Mi papá es bueno con lesiones y tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Estarás de vuelta a la normalidad en poco tiempo."

Castiel cogió su mano con fuerza, tratando de calmar su respiración cuando John sacó su camisa abierta para examinar el daño en su pecho. Él no podía contener su inhalación brusca mientras John presionaba contra una costilla lesionada. Sin embargo, Dean le apretó la mano. Castiel sacó un aliento más uniforme, sacando fuerzas del contacto con Dean. La pieza de su gracia que residía en el pecho de Dean seguía siendo fuerte, lo que significaba que era antes de 1997. No mucho antes, si la cara de Dean daba ninguna indicación. Parecía tener dieciséis años.

Castiel hizo lo mejor que pudo para permanecer inmóvil durante el resto del rápido examen de John. Él parpadeó con desagrado cuando el cazador mayor iluminó con una linterna en sus ojos, pero al menos eso le pareció parte de la inspección.

"Bueno, tienes la mayor parte de tu cuerpo bien, no hay duda al respecto", dijo John, metiendo la linterna de nuevo en su chaqueta. "Pero teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que el coche que te golpeó iba por lo menos a cincuenta millas por hora, yo diría que te bajó bastante fácil."

"¿Qué tan malo es eso, papá?" preguntó Dean ansiosamente.

"Algunas costillas rotas, una tibia y peroné rotos, y tal vez una fractura de radio," John respondió. "Por no hablar de la contusión masiva y una posible conmoción cerebral leve. Para cualquier otra persona, yo diría que una visita al hospital estaría en orden. Para Castiel, probablemente sólo necesita unos días de descanso. Voy a tener que establecer la pierna rota".

"Correcto", dijo Dean, asintiendo con la cabeza con fuerza. "¿Escuchaste Cas? Como dije, todo irá bien. Vamos a llevarte al motel y te sanarás, ¿de acuerdo?"

Castiel le dio un pequeño gesto de reconocimiento. El dolor se había detenido, pero todavía estaba muy presente. Había experimentado peores lesiones en la batalla, pero había casi siempre un médico angelical para sanarle lo más rápido posible cuando su propio cuerpo no podía manejar el daño. No estaba acostumbrado a la recuperación de forma lenta.

"Dean, ve a despertar a tu hermano," John ordenó. "Voy a llevar a Castiel en el coche."

Dean miró a su padre, y luego al ángel. Él asintió con la cabeza, dando un último apretón a la mano de Castiel antes de ir hacia el coche.

Castiel miró a John y la mirada del cazador fue sorprendentemente simpática.

"Voy a tener que llevarte en el coche, Castiel", dijo. "Y va a doler. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí en medio de la carretera, especialmente en la lluvia."

"Entiendo", Castiel dijo, el sabor a sangre subía a su garganta.

"Cierto". John se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo un brazo bajo las rodillas de Castiel, el otro detrás de sus hombros. "Muy bien, aquí vamos."

Levantó a Castiel desde el suelo, y aunque el ángel sabía que él estaba tratando de ser amable, no pudo evitar que el gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios. Podía sentir que cada una de sus costillas rotas apuñalaba sus entrañas y su pierna se sentía como que estaba a punto de caerse. Pero pronto ellos estaban en el impala, y Castiel vio la mirada de unos ojos abiertos y el pelo desordenado de Sam, poniéndose detrás de un preocupado Dean. El ángel trató de darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando John le colocó en el asiento trasero que Sam había, obviamente, desocupado.

Castiel dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo cuando John finalmente le recostó. A pesar de estar echado en el asiento trasero no era precisamente cómodo, era infinitamente mejor estar tendido en la carretera fría. Sintió que Dean entraba al coche, sentándose en el suelo junto a su cabeza y agarrándole la mano de nuevo. Sam se metió en el asiento delantero, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Castiel con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, Cas?" -preguntó ansiosamente.

"He… estado mejor", el ángel admitió irónicamente, tosiendo un poco de sangre que todavía estaba atrapada en la garganta. Su voz era más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado. "Pero yo también he estado... peor. Voy a estar... bien, Sam."

"Por supuesto que lo estarás", dijo Dean a su hermano. "Voy a cuidar de él, al igual que yo cuido de ti cuando no estés bien. Y siempre te hago sentir mejor, ¿verdad?"

Sam asintió, relajándose un poco con su absoluta confianza en Dean. Castiel sonrió, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas. Siempre disfrutaba ver la fuerza de unión entre los hermanos, especialmente cuando eran tan jóvenes.

Entonces John se sentó en el asiento del conductor y el coche comenzó a moverse. Fue misericordiosamente un corto trayecto en coche hasta el motel más cercano, cada bache ponía incómodo a Castiel. John dejó a sus hijos y al ángel en el coche mientras él iba a pedir un lugar para ellos. Cuando regresó, llevó a Castiel al interior, poniéndolo en una de las dos camas. Dean, en silencio, entregó a su padre el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Sam llevaba el resto de las pertenencias de la familia a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Dean, ayúdame a sacar su abrigo," John dijo a su hijo.

El chico asintió, ayudando a su padre a sacar la ropa húmeda suavemente del cuerpo de Castiel, haciendo una mueca cada vez que el ángel lo hacía. Al ver cómo estaba molesto Dean y lo duro que estaba tratando de ocultarlo, Castiel hizo todo lo posible para contener cualquier signo de dolor, no queriendo que Dean se sienta culpable por hacerle daño. Sin embargo, sospechaba que el muchacho podía ver a través de sus esfuerzos.

Pero, finalmente, el ángel estaba libre de su chaqueta de abrigo y traje. John simplemente utilizó un par de tijeras para cortar los pantalones de Castiel. El ángel levantó un poco la cabeza para obtener una visión de los daños. No fue tan malo como podría haber sido. Los extremos de los huesos no habían penetrado en su piel, lo que significaba que iba a sanar más rápido.

"Voy a fijar y entablillar esto, Castiel", dijo John, después de examinar la pierna por un momento. "Tan rápido como te recuperas, no hay necesidad de un yeso."

Castiel asintió, deseando que su rápida curación podría ser un poco más rápida. John rebuscó en el botiquín de primeros auxilios, extrayendo una botella de color naranja transparente de las píldoras. Le pasó una docena de esas píldoras a las manos de Dean.

"Ayuda a Castiel a tomárselas", instruyó.

"¿Todas?" Dean preguntó dubitativo.

"Todas", John confirmó con gravedad. "Entonces tú y Sammy manténgalo distraído mientras yo fijo su pierna."

Castiel no estaba seguro de que le guste las implicaciones de eso, pero Dean asintió y Sam apareció a su lado con un vaso de agua. Dean ayudó el ángel a sentarse mientras Sam le ayudaba a tragar las pastillas, dos a la vez. Castiel odiaba la sensación de impotencia que amenazaba con abrumarlo. Se suponía que él iba a ser el guardián de los Winchester, no su cargo. Ellos no deberían tener que cuidar su salud después de un simple accidente automovilístico. Él debe ser más fuerte que esto.

Pero él no lo era, así que lo único que podía hacer era permanecer inmóvil mientras John se preparaba para fijar su pierna. Sintió la mano de Dean en la suya una vez más, y encontró la mirada tranquilizadora del chico mientras sentía que Sam se apoderaba de su otra mano. Ambos parecían estar en una pérdida para saber qué hacer, pero entonces Sam habló.

"Hey Cas, ¿Dean te dijo sobre esa vez que él fue expulsado de clase por poner una serpiente de jardín en el bolsillo de su profesora de historia?" preguntó.

Castiel no tenía absolutamente idea de por qué Sam había sentido la necesidad de compartir ese hecho en ese momento particular. Entonces sintió a John apoderarse de su pierna suavemente, y se dio cuenta de que el muchacho había estado tratando de distraerlo del enorme dolor que el ángel estaba a punto de experimentar. Dean también pareció darse cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba haciendo y se apresuró a responder.

"Hey, ella se lo buscó", protestó con indignación fingida. "Ella me dio una detención".

"Sí, y ¿por qué la detención anterior?"

"Yo... puede o no haber dibujado bigotes en todos los carteles en su habitación."

"Con un marcador permanente", añadió Sam.

"Lo que sea. Y no es como si la serpiente era venenosa."

"Sí, supongo que ella tuvo más suerte que su profesor de biología del año pasado."

"¡Hey! Nos pusimos de acuerdo que nunca hablaríamos de eso."

"No, tú estuviste de acuerdo y yo no dije nada. Yo puedo hablar de eso cuando quiero."

Sam y Dean continuaron hablando, sus bromas dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en Castiel. Todavía no era suficiente ajeno a la ola de agonía que atravesó su pierna y el resto de su cuerpo cuando John finalmente movió sus huesos rotos a sus respectivos lugares. Aunque todo su cuerpo se tensó, y Castiel apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza que los oía crujir, fue capaz de contener el grito de dolor que habría alterado los chicos.

Castiel sacó en un suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor empezó a ceder, y retornó al parloteo de los jóvenes Winchester mientras John ató su pierna a una tablilla para mantener los huesos en su lugar. Pero las voces sonaban como si ellos estaban muy lejos y Castiel se dio cuenta de que el medicamento para el dolor que le habían dado estaba empezando a tener efecto. Perdió la noción de los Winchester y sus alrededores, incluso del dolor en su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba en una bruma oscura.

Aunque él no perdió completamente la conciencia, Castiel sintió a si mismo yendo a la deriva dentro y fuera de la conciencia, flotando en la extraña niebla de la medicación que había tomado. Estaba rodeado de oscuridad, destellos de imágenes y recuerdos. Vio una batalla en el cielo, luchó hace más de dos mil años, pero sigue siendo la peor violencia que Castiel había experimentado. Vio a Raphael, su mirada helada y desdeñosa mientras el arcángel le dijo que su padre había muerto. Él vio el círculo de fuego sagrado, las llamas de fuego a su alrededor mientras Lucifer lo estudiaba como un insecto atrapado en un frasco. Vio a su hermana empujar un tubo oxidado través del abdomen de Sam Winchester, vio a su amigo caer al suelo, muerto. Vio a Dean dándole una sonrisa cruel y fría, los ojos brillando con el poder de la gracia de Michael, no un recuerdo de este tiempo, sino una posibilidad aterradora.

Cuando él estaba más cerca a la superficie de la conciencia, Castiel podía oír retazos de conversaciones.

"¡No podemos dejar que el hijo de puta se salga con la suya!"

"Dean, no era exactamente su culpa. No había manera de que el conductor pudiera saber que Castiel iba a aparecer justo en frente de él de esa manera."

"¡Él simplemente se fue, papá! Cas podría haber estado muerto por lo que él sabía, y fugó."

"Nunca dije que no era una persona muy descuidada o desagradable, sólo dije que golpear a Castiel no era su culpa. Sí, él debería haber parado, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? Es humano, Dean, y sabes las reglas acerca de los seres humanos. Y no es exactamente como si podamos llevarlo a la ley. Ellos harían muchas preguntas que no podremos responder."

"Pero papá-"

"Cállense, los dos." Era la voz de Sam esta vez. "Están molestando a Cas."

La conversación se tranquilizó, pero Castiel deseó que Sam no hubiera hablado. Ahora no había nada que le distraiga de las pesadillas.

La próxima vez que Castiel emergió, era de la horrible imagen de Dean, su cuerpo tendido ensangrentado y roto, sus ojos vacíos y las impresiones de las alas enormes chamuscadas en la tierra a sus costados, Sam, quien no era Sam, con una sonrisa satisfecha mirándolo mientras el mundo ardía en fuego alrededor de ellos.

Le tomó un momento a Castiel darse cuenta de que estaba más o menos despierto, para sacudirse a sí mismo de la escena angustiosa que seguía jugando en su mente, pero entonces él podía oír los ronquidos procedentes de la cama de a la lado . Sobre el sonido constante, apenas podía distinguir los susurros de los dos chicos, quienes estaban compartiendo el sofá cama ubicado en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿Crees que va a estar bien?"

"'Él lo estará, Sammy. Tú sabes, a Cas le tomará más de un coche malísimo llevarlo fuera de servicio. Además, sus heridas ya están empezando a cerrarse. Estoy seguro que el resto de su cuerpo se está curándose tan rápido".

"Todavía estás preocupado, Dean. Puedo notarlo."

Hubo un suspiro en la oscuridad.

"Siempre estoy preocupado por él, Sammy."

"¿Siempre? ¿Por qué? Como dijiste, él puede cuidarse de casi cualquier cosa."

"Sí, lo sé."

"Pero todavía estás preocupado".

"Sí."

Hubo una larga pausa, y Castiel estaba a punto de caer en la deriva antes de que la voz de Sam rompió el silencio de nuevo.

"No vas a poder dormir esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"No".

"Me quedaré contigo".

"Gracias, Sammy."

Sabiendo que los Winchester estaban allí, seguro y todo y con él, ayudaron a mantener a raya las pesadillas mientras Castiel perdió su dominio sobre la realidad de nuevo.

ooooooooooooo

Cuando Castiel finalmente recuperó suficiente control sobre su cuerpo para abrir sus ojos, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la mañana, o tal vez por el atardecer. John Winchester se había ido, y Sam y Dean estaban sentados uno junto al otro en la cama de su padre, viendo a Castiel. Se dio cuenta de que el enrojecimiento en los ojos y el cansancio en sus rostros decía que no habían podido dormir. Ambos chicos se alegraron al ver los ojos del ángel abiertos.

"Hey, Cas, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Dean, deslizándose de la cama de John y corriendo al lado de Castiel.

"Mucho mejor que ayer", Castiel dijo con voz ronca, se sorprendió al encontrar que era verdad. La agonía de la noche anterior se había desvanecido en un dolor mucho más manejable.

Dean dio al ángel una sonrisa cansada, pero brillante.

"Eso es genial, Cas," dijo.

"Me gustaría sentarme."

El rostro de Dean creció cauteloso, pero era Sam quien habló primero.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" el chico más joven preguntó con cautela. "Fuiste golpeado por un coche hace menos de veinticuatro horas, y acabas de despertar. Deberías esperar-"

"¡Por Favor!" Castiel interrumpió, su voz más dura de lo que había previsto. "Por favor. Yo solo... Necesito sentarme."

No podía explicar, incluso a sí mismo, por qué era tan importante para él, pero sabía que no podía pasar ni un minuto más echado en la cama sin poder hacer nada, sobre todo después de las pesadillas interminables que acababa de experimentar. Necesitaba al menos sentarse en la cama desamparadamente.

Ambos Winchester le miraron con preocupación por unos momentos, luego Dean tragó saliva y asintió.

"De acuerdo, Cas, tómalo con calma", dijo con dulzura. Tomó uno de los brazos de Castiel, luego miró por encima de su hombro a su hermano. "Dame una mano aquí, Sammy."

Sam se levantó y agarró el otro brazo de Castiel, y entre los tres se las arreglaron para conseguir que el ángel se apoyara sobre varias almohadas. Cada una de las costillas de Castiel todavía en recuperación se dieron a conocer, y el dolor estalló en su pierna rota, pero no le importó. Él hubiera sufrido peor dolor por el don de sentarse y estar al mismo nivel que los Winchester. Bueno, con Sam, pero era lo suficientemente cerca.

"Gracias", Castiel dijo una vez que él se restableció.

"No hay problema", dijo Sam, sonriendo una vez que se dio cuenta de que el ángel todavía estaba bien.

"¿Quieres un poco más de medicamentos para el dolor?" preguntó Dean.

"¡No!" Ambos chicos se apartaron de la dureza de su tono, y se apresuró a suavizar su voz. "Lo siento. Pero no, no quiero más medicamentos para el dolor, gracias."

Los chicos asintieron, ambos miraron al suelo en silencio. Castiel suspiró, dándose cuenta de que los había asustado con su vehemencia.

"Les agradezco mucho que me cuiden", les dijo con seriedad. "En verdad, lo hago. Pero... no creo que los ángeles están destinados a soñar. Yo preferiría soportar el dolor físico que experimentar la bruma provocada por esas pastillas otra vez."

"Está bien, Cas," dijo Sam.

"Sí, lo conseguimos", añadió Dean, Castiel dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

El ángel dudaba sinceramente que los chicos realmente "tuvieron" lo que la noche anterior había sido para él. Ellos no tuvieron milenios de horrores por su subconsciente. No tuvieron el temor de perder su familia por arcángeles iracundos. Pero Castiel no les envidio la poca inocencia que habían dejado sobre los horrores de su mundo. Estaba agradecido por eso, y se esforzaría para asegurarse de que podrían mantenerlo.

"Así que..." comenzó Dean después de un largo momento de silencio. "Supongo que esto significa que permanecerás algunos días aquí, ¿eh Cas?"

Castiel se encontró sonriendo por primera vez en el día mientras miraba a la tentativa esperanza en los rostros de los dos muchachos.

"Sí, supongo que sí." De repente, la idea de estar en cama no parecía tan odiosa. Sólo sería por unos días, pero le permitiría pasar tiempo con los Winchester, al mismo tiempo mantener la conciencia tranquila. Entonces otro pensamiento se le ocurrió.

"¿Dónde está tu padre?" preguntó.

"Está trabajando, es por eso que hemos venido a la ciudad", contestó Sam.

"Creemos que es un espíritu vengativo", añadió Dean. "Debería ser bastante simple, pero papá tiene que averiguar quién es el espíritu para que él pueda quemar sus huesos. Él probablemente no volverá hasta más tarde."

"Ya veo. ¿Y confía en mí lo suficiente como para dejarlos conmigo a solas?"

Sam y Dean se miraron el uno al otro, y Castiel se preguntó una vez más que es lo había pasado que aún no había experimentado.

"Sí, Cas," dijo Dean lentamente. "Papá confía en ti con nuestras vidas."

Bueno, eso prometía ser interesante después. Quizás Castiel estaría pensando que el mayor Winchester es mejor de lo que esperaba.

"Está bien", dijo. "Bueno, en ese caso, me alegro."

Se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. Se enfrentaba a un período prolongado de tiempo con los Winchester, y no sabía qué hacer con ella. No era como si pudiera llevarlos al cine de nuevo. Ni siquiera podía soportarlo. Sam aparentemente compartió su consternación.

"Así que... ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó el muchacho.

Dean miró a su hermano otra vez, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Castiel sabía, suficientemente bien, que debería estar aterrorizado de esa sonrisa, y al parecer Sam también lo estaba, porque él inmediatamente comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No," dijo con firmeza. "Dean, no. Ni siquiera sé lo que estás pensando, pero hay que parar."

"Oh, vamos, Sammy," Dean protestó. "Ten un poco de fe en mí. Yo sé lo que va a hacer a Cas sentirse mejor."

"En realidad, creo que estoy bien", dijo Castiel apresuradamente. Dean rodó los ojos.

"Son iguales a los bebés", les dijo con desprecio. "Espera. Ya vuelvo."

Él se encogió de hombros en su abrigo y salió por la puerta antes de que Sam o Castiel pudieran decir una palabra más para detenerlo. El otro muchacho y el ángel se miraron perplejamente.

"No puede ser... tan malo, ¿verdad?" dijo Castiel dubitativo. "¿Lo que sea que está planeando?"

"Yo esperaría que no", dijo Sam, aunque sonaba igualmente dudoso. "Tal vez, sólo está pensando en la alimentación forzada como el regaliz."

"Eso sería desagradable, y de ninguna manera ayudaría en mi recuperación."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Yo realmente espero que no vaya a contratarlo a una stripper."

Castiel miró a Sam con horror.

"¿Iba a hacer eso?" preguntó.

Sam se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro.

"Yo no lo pondría por delante de él", admitió.

"Ni yo", el ángel murmuró sombríamente. Sam lo examinó más de cerca.

"Suenas como si estuvieras hablando con experiencia." Fue una declaración, pero Sam lo dijo como una pregunta.

"Baste decir que tu hermano y yo tenemos diferentes ideas sobre el valor de disfrute de las animadoras sexuales."

Sam le miró fijamente. Castiel sólo hizo una mueca al recordar su encuentro desastroso con la prostituta "Castidad" en el burdel que Dean le había llevado.

"¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?" Preguntó Sam.

Castiel abrió la boca, a punto de quejarse finalmente acerca de la experiencia que había estado reprimiendo durante meses, pero luego recordó que Sam era, como máximo, doce años. No necesitaba oír sobre las excepcionalmente equivocadas, por no mencionar, hazañas sexuales sin éxito del ángel. Se aclaró la garganta, incómodo al recordar la torpeza de toda la situación de esa noche. Por lo menos había hecho reír a Dean cuando él desesperadamente lo había necesitado. Eso había sido digno de ser gritado por Castidad y perseguido por dos hombres muy corpulentos.

"Quería asegurarme de que experimenté cierta... ah, cosas, y que no fue exactamente como estaba previsto," fue todo Castiel dijo. Entonces se sintió obligado a añadir, "él era considerablemente mayor, en ese momento."

Sam seguía mirándolo, mandíbula colgando ligeramente abierta. Entonces el chico se echó a reír.

Castiel le sonrió con afecto perplejo mientras Sam se dejó caer sobre la cama junto a él, sin dejar de reír. Había notado rápidamente durante sus viajes que amaba hacer a los chicos reír, aunque él siempre parecía hacerlo sin darse cuenta.

"Bueno, lo que sea que mi hermano te haya traumado, dudo que planee repetir la situación", dijo Sam una vez que él tenía suficiente aliento para hablar. "Es probable que esté pensando más en la línea de pizza y algunas películas de terror de mierda."

"Eso es reconfortante", dijo Castiel con ironía. "Tuvimos que correr la última vez, y no creo que yo podía manejar eso en este momento."

Sam resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

"Un día vas a tener que contarme esa historia, Cas."

"Quizás cuando tenga más edad."

"Lo que sea. Los adultos siempre dicen eso." Castiel sabía que Sam lo suficientemente seguro de que el chico sólo fingía estar descontento. "Hablando de eso, ¿cuántos años tienes de todos modos?"

"Viejo", Castiel respondió solemnemente. A veces se sentía demasiado viejo.

Sam sólo puso los ojos de nuevo.

"Bien, no me digas."

"Después de varios miles de años, la edad simplemente ya no importa."

"Wow," Sam murmuró. "Quiero decir, supongo que siempre he tenido en cierto modo saber que eras tan viejo, pero al escuchar que dices así, tan a la ligera... no pareces tan viejo para mí, Cas."

"En realidad soy uno de los ángeles más jóvenes", Castiel le dijo.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

"Como dije, guau."

"Sí. A veces me siento de la misma manera."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados juntos amigablemente mientras esperaban a que Dean regrese.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! jeje, sorry por la tardanza, si, ya han pasado varios meses, la universidad ha consumido mi tiempo y pues no podía actualizar. Bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendré tiempo :D aunque no del todo pero si subiré capítulos. Los capítulos serán subidos por cada semana, si puedo lo haré en menos tiempo.

Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews, muchas gracias.

Bueno, acá está el capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"Me alegro de que estés aquí, Cas", dijo Sam después de que habían estado esperando por varios minutos.

"Yo también, Sam".

"No, quiero decir realmente." El tono de Sam era insistente, y él se movió para que pudiera mirar a Castiel más directamente. "Las cosas han sido raras últimamente. Dean ha estado actuando diferente. Pero siempre se pone mejor cuando estás cerca."

"¿Qué ha estado mal con él?" preguntó Castiel, preocupado ¿Algo le había sucedido a Dean que no estaba al tanto?

"No sé, en verdad." La voz de Sam era tranquila y sorprendentemente triste. "Se había ido por mucho tiempo, pero luego regresó. Papá dijo que se perdió en una cacería, pero... no sé si me lo creo. Pero de todos modos, finalmente conseguimos que Dean regrese, pero desde entonces él ha estado todo serio y centrado, y que él y papá no quieren hablar de lo que pasó. Es tan tenso por aquí. No me gusta. "

"Estoy seguro de que Dean está bien, Sam", dijo Castiel con firmeza, aunque él estaba secretamente preocupado. Dean compartía todo con su hermano, y él ciertamente no le había abandonado. ¿Qué pudo haber causado que Dean esté lejos de Sam durante tanto tiempo, y luego mentir sobre ello más adelante?

"Sí, eso es lo que él y papá siguen diciendo," dijo Sam, sonando completamente no convencido.

Castiel suspiró.

"Tengo entendido que la adolescencia cambia a las personas," él dijo.

"¿Esa es tu teoría?" dijo Sam con incredulidad, las cejas levantadas. "¿Angustia adolescente?"

Castiel no estaba seguro de cómo responder, pero, afortunadamente, su problema fue resuelto por la reaparición de Dean.

El joven entró con torpeza a la habitación, llevando una caja de pizza, como Sam había predicho. Él lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche, luego abrió la bolsa de plástico, que colgaba de su brazo, para mostrar varios objetos rectangulares que Castiel reconoció como cintas de vídeo. Dean sonrió ampliamente a Castiel y Sam.

"¡Tada!" dijo con orgullo. "Pizza y películas; la manera más rápida para sentirse mejor."

Sam miró dubitativo dentro la bolsa que su hermano estaba sosteniendo.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba", admitió una vez que había examinado las cajas. "Le dije a Cas que probablemente solo ibas a traer algunas de esas películas de terror de mierda que has estado viendo últimamente."

"No, no necesitamos terror hoy", dijo Dean, poniendo la bolsa en el suelo y quitándose el abrigo. "Y estoy bastante seguro de que Cas no ha visto alguna película, además de _Batman __Returns_". Miró a Castiel para su confirmación. El ángel asintió. "Lo que significa que está tristemente perdiéndose. Vamos a darle la educación cinematográfica que se merece."

Sam sonrió.

"Bien, pero elegiré la primera película", dijo, subiendo con cuidado a la cama sin mover a Castiel. Se acercó a la bolsa de películas y comenzó a revisarla. Sacó una caja y se la mostró a Dean, quien rodó los ojos.

"_Apollo_ 13 como el primero ¿Sammy? ¿En serio?"

"Es una buena película, y tiene un final feliz," dijo Sam defensivamente, caminando hacia la televisión y colocando la cinta negra en la ranura.

"Lo que sea. Miraremos _Batman Forever_ después".

"Trato".

Dean abrió la caja de pizza y puso dos rebanadas en lo platos. Le dio una a Sam, y luego miró a Castiel.

"¿Todavía te sientes bien, Cas?" preguntó. "¿Quieres algo de esto?"

"Estoy bien, Dean," el ángel le aseguró, sin sentir la necesidad de mencionar el hecho de que su pierna y costillas palpitaban y todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Y no, creo que voy a renunciar a la pizza hoy, gracias."

"Okay, acomódate", dijo Dean.

Él y Sam subieron a la cama de modo que estaban sentados en una fila. La pantalla de la televisión se había prendido y estaba pasando los anuncios que preceden a la película. Los chicos tomaron unos minutos para acomodarse en la cama, pero una vez que habían dejado de retorcerse, Castiel podría decir, por sus expresiones absortas, que ambos estaban esperando la película.

Castiel no sabía qué esperar de la película, pero él lo disfrutó tanto como la primera. Sabía que los humanos habían aprendido algo sobre ciencia de los viajes espaciales, pero nunca había pensado mucho en eso. No era como si los astronautas eran una amenaza para los ángeles. Pero se preocupó por la tripulación varada en la película, con el deseo de que su misión tenga éxito.

"Pensé que habías dicho que era una película feliz", dijo Castiel, alarmado al ver que los tres astronautas del Apolo 13 naufragaban, poniéndose cada vez más enfermos cuando su nave se malogró y sus posibilidades de supervivencia disminuían.

"Sam dijo que tenía un final feliz," Dean dijo al ángel. "Nadie dijo nada acerca de un medio feliz."

Castiel frunció el ceño, su mirada nunca desviándose del pequeño televisor. Esperaba que Dean estaba en lo cierto. Parecía cruel dejar que los espectadores se apeguen a los personajes solo para que ellos mueran después. Para el alivio del ángel, la película terminó con los tres hombres sanos y salvo en la tierra, aunque Jim Lovell nunca pudo cumplir su sueño de toda la vida: caminar sobre la luna. Tal vez Castiel lo encontraría y lo llevaría allí algún día, si alguna vez volviera su fuerza.

Tal como le había amenazado, Dean puso _Batman Returns_. Castiel disfrutó la oportunidad de ver una continuación de la historia que le había cautivado en una de sus primeras visitas a los jóvenes Winchester.

Castiel pasó el resto de la tarde y noche continuando su "educación" con Sam y Dean. Los chicos se turnaron para elegir las películas, la mayoría de los cuales a Castiel le gustaban, pero algunos le hicieron cuestionar seriamente el juicio de Dean. Pero sobre todo el ángel simplemente disfrutaba de la compañía ocasional de su familia.

Sam se quedó dormido en algún momento en medio de la trilogía de _Star __Wars_, dejando a Dean y Castiel solos mientras veían como Luke Skywalker y sus amigos luchaban contra el control opresor del imperio corrupto. Castiel estaba fascinado, y creyó que había encontrado sus nuevas películas favoritas, al menos de los que había visto hasta ahí. Quizás solo tenía una preferencia por las películas sobre el espacio.

El ángel miró a Dean, quien acababa de bostezar por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

"Deberías dormir, Dean," él dijo suavemente.

"Estoy bien", respondió el adolescente obstinadamente.

"No conseguiste dormir anoche. Estás cansado y necesitas descansar. Voy a estar bien mientras tú y tu hermano duerman", Castiel insistió. Dean no le hizo caso, mirando a la pantalla de la televisión sin realmente ver la película. Castiel suspiró. Bueno, si Dean no iba a dormir, el ángel iba a hacer cualquier otra cosa que pudiera cuidarlo.

"¿Qué pasa, Dean?" preguntó. El muchacho lo miró, sorprendido.

"¿Qué? No pasa nada."

"Sam dijo que desapareciste durante unos meses recientemente, y que has estado actuando diferente desde que regresaste."

Dean fulminó hacia su hermano pequeño por un momento, antes de suspirar, su rostro se relajó en una mueca triste.

"Sí, he estado recibiendo la sensación de que estaba preocupado por mí", el adolescente dijo suavemente, su voz con posible pesar. "Y realmente estoy bien, Cas, pero supongo... Supongo que soy un poco diferente también."

"¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estabas herido?"

Dean se rió entre dientes, pero el sonido estaba lleno de una melancolía que Castiel asoció generalmente con una versión mucho más antigua de él.

"No, nada de eso", dijo con sinceridad. "Es solo que... tengo una idea de algo y tuve que tomar algunas decisiones difíciles."

"Oh."

"Y..." Dean apartó su mirada, su rostro enrojecimiento inexplicablemente. "Yo solo trabajé en algunas cosas."

"Veo."

En verdad, él no vio nada. Castiel seguía ardiendo de curiosidad, pero él sabía que Dean no quería ser presionado aún más. El muchacho hablaría cuando estuviera listo, y siempre que estuviera bien; Castiel estaba dispuesto a esperar.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos por un momento antes de que Dean volviera a hablar.

"¿Cas?"

"Sí, ¿Dean?"

"¿Qué estabas soñando?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo Dean con severidad, y Castiel hizo una mueca. "Dijiste que los ángeles no soñaban, y se te miraba como si fueras a vomitar cuando te ofrecí más medicamentos para el dolor. Entonces, ¿qué estabas soñando para que fuera tan malo?"

Castiel se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando hacia abajo, a la forma pacífica en que Sam estaba durmiendo entre ellos. No había nada que pudiera hacer con los recuerdos que le atormentaban. Pero podía evitar las pesadillas.

"Nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso", dijo con firmeza.

Michael y Lucifer nunca se acercarían a los hermanos Winchester de nuevo. Castiel no lo permitiría.

"Nunca he visto tu rostro de esa forma", susurró Dean. "La forma en que lo hizo cuando te ofrecí más pastillas. Parecía... obsesionado."

"Obsesionado es una buena palabra para esto", Castiel respondió, su tono tan suave. "Estoy obsesionado por el pasado y por las posibilidades del futuro."

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

Castiel dio a Dean una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a Sam para colocar una mano sobre el brazo de Dean.

"Puedes mantenerte a salvo", dijo.

"Trataré", dijo Dean con una sonrisa irónica. Cubrió la mano de Castiel con la suya, su rostro ligeramente ruborizado de nuevo. Luego suprimió otro bostezo.

"Y puedes dormir un poco", añadió Castiel.

Dean puso los ojos.

"Eres implacable", refunfuñó.

"Al parecer, eso es lo que se necesita."

Dean suspiró, pero él se recostó en las almohadas detrás de él y cerró los ojos. Castiel sonrió a él y a Sam, apreciando la serenidad de la vista. Entonces él volvió su atención a la televisión, una vez más cautivado por las aventuras de Luke Skywalker.

"Dean", dijo Castiel con urgencia una hora más tarde, llegando a sacudir más a su amigo para despertarlo. "Dean, despierta."

"¿Qué pasa, Cas?" Dean murmuró, pestañando sus ojos.

"¿Es realmente Darth Vader el padre de Luke?" el ángel le preguntó, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla mientras observaba a Luke combatir contra el villano quien solo le había reclamado la paternidad.

"¿Qué?"

"Darth Vader, el hombre cruel con los problemas de respiración. ¿Es realmente el padre de Luke Skywalker?"

Dean se rió entre dientes.

"Me olvidé que no sabías qué iba a venir", dijo, y Castiel no entendía cómo podía ser tan indiferente sobre una tremenda revelación.

"Pero ¿es verdad?" Castiel exigió.

"Sí, Cas, es verdad."

Castiel sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, estremeciéndose cuando Luke perdió su mano a causa del corte por el hombre que aparentemente era su propio padre. Dean se acercó y le dio al ángel una suave palmada en el hombro.

"Aguanta ahí, amigo," dijo. "Todos los fans de Star Wars pasan por esto. Vas a estar bien."

Se durmió de nuevo, dejando a Castiel solo con las películas que le había dejado demasiado cautivado. El ángel utilizó algunos de sus poderes limitados para reemplazar la segunda película con la tercera en la televisión para que pudiera verla sin tener que estar parado, que era algo que no podía hacer en ese momento. Se estableció en unas horas más de aventura en una lejana galaxia.

Los créditos estaban rodando y ambos muchachos todavía estaban profundamente dormidos en el momento en que Castiel oyó un raspado de llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la habitación del motel. Observó la entrada con cuidado, se relajó cuando reconoció a John Winchester. El cazador tomó una rápida mirada alrededor de la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa suavizando su cara cuando vio a sus hijos dormidos. Él asintió con la cabeza a Castiel, luego caminó dentro, llevando una bolsa de lona sobre un hombro.

"Parece que Dean limpió el _Blockbuster_", dijo John en voz baja, mirando a las cajas esparcidas por el suelo delante de la TV.

"Pensó que viendo películas sería la forma más agradable de pasar el tiempo de mi recuperación", respondió Castiel.

"Sí, no hay mucho más que podía hacer, con una pierna así."

"Supongo que no."

"¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Curándose", dijo Castiel. Suspiró, decidiendo que podría al menos decirle a John lo incómodo que estaba todavía. "A pesar de que todavía estoy con dolor."

John resopló ligeramente.

"Sí, eso tiende a ocurrir cuando eres golpeado por un auto", dijo, aunque sin sonar antipático.

"No para mí."

John levantó una ceja.

"Bien, me olvidé; el ángel alto y poderoso es tan superior a nosotros, simples mortales", dijo, con un tono significativamente más frío de lo que había sido el de antes.

Castiel suspiró.

"Yo no he dicho eso", murmuró. "No creo que esté encima de los seres humanos."

Después de todo, ¿él no había caído por la humanidad? ¿No se convertía cada vez más como ellos todos los días? Y, sin embargo, aun con todo el tiempo que pasó con la humanidad, siempre había una ligera desconexión, algo que hizo a Castiel claramente otro. Debilitada gracia o no, siempre sería un ángel. Pero no había nada que decir de que los ángeles eran mejor que los humanos. Los hermanos y hermanas de Castiel podrían ser tan violentos, mezquinos y vengativos como el peor de los seres humanos.

Pareciendo sentir su sinceridad, John se encogió de hombros, el cual Castiel lo tomó como que el insulto no intencional había sido perdonado.

Castiel observó a John pensativo mientras el hombre caminaba por la habitación del motel, quitándose la chaqueta y empezando a ordenar a través de su bolsa de lona. Parecía cansado, los hombros caídos y la cara manchada de sudor y mugre. El ángel había juzgado al cazador con dureza a veces, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca había tenido una conversación con él.

"¿Cómo fue tu caza?" preguntó, pensando que era lo mejor para empezar. John lo miró perplejo, luego se encogió de hombros.

"Pésimo", respondió. "Localicé al espíritu, pero resulta que eran dos, un esposo y una esposa. Quemé los huesos de la esposa, pero el cuerpo del marido no estaba enterrado con ella. No sé dónde está, así que tengo que salir mañana y encontrarlo. Solo que ahora él está cabreado porque prendí fuego a su esposa, por lo que, será mucho más divertido. "

El tono sombrío del hombre dejó en claro que él estaba siendo sarcástico sobre la parte divertida. Castiel se mostró satisfecho con lo lejos que había llegado en el reconocimiento de los matices de las expresiones humanas.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó. John resopló.

"Yo sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, Castiel," dijo fríamente. "Voy a lograrlo".

Castiel no había querido ofender a John - de nuevo - pero al parecer el cazador fue particularmente punzante. Él se quedó indeciso por algo más para decir. John parecía notar su consternación y suspiró, hundiéndose en su cama y frotándose la cara.

"Mira, aprecio tu preocupación", dijo, y Castiel sabía que era lo más cercano a una disculpa que iba a conseguir. "Y voy a estar bien, es solo que..." Pasó una mano por el pelo, su mirada enfocándose en sus hijos. "No sé cuánto tiempo más podré seguir haciendo esto, Castiel."

El ángel se quedó atónito ante la admisión honesta. No había pensado en lo grosero que John Winchester era para compartir sus dudas como esta. Pero tal vez porque Castiel no era uno de sus hijos, no dependía en su ser fuerte y sin miedo, se sentía más cómodo ser franco con él. O tal vez era porque sabía que Castiel era un ser sagrado, aunque si esa era su razón, el ángel tenía la sensación de que estaría decepcionado. Pero, independientemente de su causa, Castiel no quería malograr esta confianza renovada, así que simplemente miró a John hasta que el cazador estaba listo para continuar.

"¿Sabes por qué me convertí en un cazador?", dijo finalmente.

"Su esposa murió."

Las palabras eran sorprendentemente dolorosas para decirlo. Castiel realmente se preocupaba por Mary Winchester, y se entristeció no solo por su muerte, sino por el dolor que causó a su familia.

John suspiró pesadamente, sus ojos oscureciéndose con la memoria.

"Sí. Y nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar ese recuerdo o el sonido de sus gritos. Hago todo lo que puedo para vengarla, para asegurarme de que otras familias no tengan que pasar por lo mismo, pero a veces es tan condenadamentedifícil, y yo... "

"Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes", dijo Castiel suavemente cuando se hizo evidente que John no iba a continuar.

"De eso se trata. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo se siente cuando todo lo que haces no es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Cuándo nunca puede ser lo suficientemente bueno?"

"Sí."

John miró hacia arriba, y su mirada estaba buscando la de Castiel. El ángel solo podía imaginar lo que estaba viendo allí.

"Oh," dijo en voz baja.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante un buen rato antes de que John lo rompió de nuevo.

"Es solo que... no solo a Mary he fallado." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Sam y Dean, todavía durmiendo pacíficamente junto a Castiel. "No he sido el padre que se merecen. He sido... su oficial al mando. Quiero decir, Sammy tiene doce años, y él ya sabe manejar más armas que un mercenario promedio. Puedo decir que lo odia, pero nunca me detiene. Y Dean... él no ha sido un niño desde que tenía cuatro años de edad. Lo intenté, hace un tiempo, le permití tener una vida normal. Dos meses me las arreglé para dejarlo, pero yo no podía... "

Se calló. Castiel se preguntó si esos dos meses que él había mencionado eran los mismos que Sam le había dicho, los que habían cambiado a Dean. Pero él no quería preguntar, no cuando John estaba tan claramente en un estado emocional frágil. El hombre era de tratarlo como un confesionario, y tenía que sacar todo.

"Yo solo quiero que ellos estén seguros", el cazador susurró finalmente. "Si yo supiera a ciencia cierta qué es lo mejor para ellos, yo lo haría en un latido del corazón. Pero yo no sé, así que sigo haciendo lo mejor que puedo."

_Y no es lo suficientemente __bueno_. Castiel oyó el pensamiento tácito, aunque no estaba seguro de si él había entrado en la mente de John o era simplemente su comportamiento derrotado.

"Podrías hacerles ver cuánto se preocupa por ellos," el ángel sugirió suavemente. John suspiró.

"Tal vez debería", admitió. "Pero tienen el uno al otro para el apoyo emocional. Has visto lo cerca que están. Ellos no me necesitan para eso. Me necesitan para enseñarles, guiarlos. Para mantenerlos a salvo."

"No hay ninguna razón por la que tienes que excluir afecto."

"Tal vez", dijo John de nuevo, pero Castiel tenía la sensación de que su consejo había caído en oídos sordos. Pero, de nuevo, los hombres Winchester siempre fueron escasos en su afecto. Se las arreglaban para mostrar que les importaba.

Al parecer, ese fue el final de la conversación, porque John se levantó bruscamente y agarró un conjunto de sudaderas de su bolso y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación del motel. Castiel suspiró, cerrando los ojos en un momento de silencio por la familia Winchester. Ninguno de ellos había merecido tal tragedia, que había dado forma a sus vidas.

Abrió los ojos cuando John salió del baño un poco más tarde, recién duchado y vestido con ropa limpia. El cazador se metió en su cama con un suspiro de alivio, acomodándose. Castiel se dio cuenta de la pistola que había colocado sobre la mesa de noche, de fácil acceso.

"Buenas noches, Castiel," dijo John en voz baja.

"Buenas noches, John."

Hubo una larga pausa, y Castiel pensó que sería el final de esto, pero luego, "gracias... por escucharme".

"En cualquier momento," el ángel le dijo sinceramente.

"Sí, probablemente no", respondió John con una risa seca.

Castiel sonrió. Él había sospechado eso. Pero él tenía una cosa más que decir al cazador.

"No eres el único comprometido en mantener a Sam y Dean a salvo", dijo con firmeza.

"Lo sé."

La gratitud en la voz de John fue suficiente para Castiel. Dejó que el hombre derive en lo que era de esperar en un sueño tranquilo.

Castiel se quedó despierto toda la noche, sintiéndose mejor con cada hora que pasaba. Tal vez este era el día en que podría caminar por su cuenta. Así lo esperaba. Por mucho que se preocupaba por los Winchester, a él no le gustaba estar en la pequeña habitación de un motel durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Y odiaba la sensación de impotencia que venía de ser un inválido.

John se despertó cuando el sol salió, aunque Sam y Dean no se movieron, sin duda, seguían dormidos a causa de la falta de sueño de la noche anterior por vigilar a Castiel. El Winchester mayor miró al ángel mientras se sentaba con un gemido.

"Buenos días", murmuró. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mejor. Bastante bien, en realidad. Creo que podría ser capaz de irme hoy".

"Oh. Eso es bueno."

El cazador no dijo más mientras se preparaba para salir de lo que, sin duda, sería otro largo día de caza. Fue solo cuando estaba a mitad de camino por la puerta que él volteó hacia Castiel de nuevo.

"Asegúrate de que esos chicos coman algo más que comida chatarra hoy, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo. Castiel asintió. "Y en caso de que no te veo más tarde, adiós."

"Adiós, John."

El hombre dio un asentimiento a Castiel, luego cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando se fue. El impala rugió y el sonido despertó a Sam, que había terminado de alguna manera con un brazo enroscado alrededor de la pierna de Castiel. El ángel sonrió al chico mientras parpadeaba con ojos legañosos de nuevo a la conciencia, su cabello desordenado.

"Hola, Sam," saludó.

"Buenos días Cas." Sam miró a su alrededor, notando la cama vacía junto a ellos. "¿Se ha ido papá?"

"Tu padre regresó a salvo anoche, pero quería salir temprano esta mañana. Él dijo que les diera algo sano para comer".

Sam sonrió, mirando a la caja de pizza medio vacía en la mesita de noche, y luego a su hermano mayor dormido.

"Sí, no creo que la advertencia era para mí", dijo.

"Probablemente no", admitió Castiel. Recordó que en el futuro Sam siempre había tenido la dieta más saludable, mientras que Dean tendía a gravitar hacia los que tenían la mayoría de las grasas.

"¿Te sientes mejor hoy?" Preguntó Sam.

"Mucho. Creo que mis costillas están completamente curadas, y mi pierna también está por ser totalmente reparada. Debería ser capaz de salir pronto."

"Oh. Eso es... eso es genial, Cas. Me alegro de que te sientas mejor."

El rostro de Sam había caído un poco, y Castiel pensó que el muchacho lo echaría de menos. Pasó gran parte de su tiempo con los Winchester, olvidó que lo vieron mucho más infrecuentemente.

"Pero me verás de nuevo", se apresuró a añadir.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, pero su rostro seguía agachado cuando se levantó, empujando a Dean, quien simplemente gruñó y pasó un brazo por su cara antes de regresar a sus ronquidos. Sam caminó alrededor de la habitación del motel, se cepilló los dientes y se preparó para el día, y luego simplemente revisó los cajones y armarios.

"A veces puedes encontrar algunas cosas interesantes en lugares como estos", dijo al ángel por encima de su hombro mientras rebuscaba en la cómoda. "La gente simplemente dejar algunas cosas, y si no es peligroso o valioso, el personal de limpieza no los toma. Dean una vez encontró una postal de Cape Cod, de la década de 1920 atrapado detrás de un espejo."

Aunque Sam no encontró viejas epístolas en esta habitación de un motel en particular, encontró un juego de mesa deteriorado que Castiel no reconoció, pero Sam parecía pensar que sería lo suficientemente entretenido.

"Se llama '¡Sorry!', Cas", dijo, colocando el tablero en el regazo Castiel. "Dibujas tarjetas y mueves las fichas en el tablero."

"¿Cuál es el propósito del juego?" preguntó el ángel. Sam frunció el ceño pensativamente.

"No lo sé. Se supone que es divertido. Es una manera de pasar el tiempo."

"Oh. Bueno, juguemos."

Castiel comenzó con toda la intención de dejar que Sam le gane, no quería dañar la confianza de su amigo. Al final resultó que, la decisión no dependía de él. Los doce años de edad, le había ganado cuatro veces; en ese momento, Dean comenzó a agitarse.

"¿¡Están jugando 'Sorry'!?" el adolescente preguntó con incredulidad mientras se sentaba.

"No. ¡Cas está perdiendo épicamente 'Sorry'!" dijo Sam, sujetando el tablero para que su hermano se mueva en el colchón. "En serio, para un tipo que puede explicar la astrofísica, realmente apesta en los juegos de mesa."

Castiel fulminó con la mirada a su amigo mientras Dean trató, sin éxito, ocultar su sonrisa.

"No he tenido tanta práctica como ustedes", dijo el ángel con rigidez.

"Sí, sí", dijo Sam. "La gente no puede ser bueno en todo, Cas."

"Es cierto", dijo Dean, deslizándose más cerca de ellos. "Pero vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte a sentirte mejor. Cuenta conmigo, Sammy."

Pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando el juego de mesa. Castiel insistió en seguir adelante hasta que él gane al menos una partida. Como ninguno de los chicos realmente no le dejaron ganar, tomó un rato, pero cuando su victoria finalmente llegó, fue muy satisfactorio.

Una vez que Sam había puesto el tablero en la mesa, Castiel decidió que era hora de tratar de ponerse de pie.

"¿Estás seguro de esto, Cas?" Dean le preguntó después de que él había cortado la tablilla del ángel y le ayudó a colocar las piernas al lado de la cama.

"Tengo que intentarlo", Castiel insistió. Había estado cada vez más inquieto según avanzaba el día, y el dolor en su pierna se había vuelto un dolor sordo.

Dean suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, envolviendo uno de los brazos de Castiel sobre sus hombros. Sam tomó el otro brazo del ángel, los dos estaban listos para atraparlo si se caía. Castiel podía sentir tanto como los niños sus respiraciones cuando lo vieron deslizarse lentamente fuera de la cama, poniendo su peso sobre sus pies por primera vez desde el accidente.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando tocó el suelo, la pierna mala se torció por debajo de él. Los Winchester lo sostuvieron, pero se resistió a sus esfuerzos para hacer que él vuelva a sentarse.

"No," dijo con firmeza. "No, yo puedo hacerlo. Solo... dame un momento."

El equilibrio sobre la pierna sana se extendía lentamente a la otra pierna. Acomodó su peso de forma gradual en la pierna mala, apretando los dientes. Pero el hueso se mantuvo, y pronto Castiel estaba apoyado sobre sí mismo sin necesidad de apoyarse en los Winchester.

"¿Estás bien, Cas?" Sam preguntó, mirando hacia el ángel.

Castiel asintió con fuerza. El dolor ya estaba retrocediendo, aunque se mantenía ahí. Después de unos momentos de estar de pie y respirando, él vacilante dio un paso adelante.

Tuvo que apoyarse en gran medida de Sam y Dean de nuevo, pero no se cayó, y pronto fue capaz de poner otro pie adelante. Cada vez más firme con cada paso, hasta que fue capaz de pedir a los Winchester que lo liberen. Cuando lo hicieron, caminaba por su cuenta, disfrutando de la sensación de libertad que el simple movimiento trajo.

"Mírate", dijo Dean, su cara mostró una sonrisa orgullosa. "Arriba y caminando dos días después de ser golpeado por un coche. Siempre supe que eras un superhéroe."

Castiel le devolvió la sonrisa, entusiasmado con su éxito. Era apenas un superhéroe, pero al menos ya no era un lisiado. Él era capaz de defender a su familia de nuevo.

"¿Qué debemos hacer para celebrar?" Preguntó Sam.

"¿Qué tal si nos sentamos de nuevo?" Dean sugirió, notando claramente cómo el rostro de Castiel estaba cambiando con el esfuerzo continuo de caminar.

El ángel asintió, dejando que su cuerpo se hunda en el sofá-cama. Sam y Dean se sentaron al lado de él.

"Lo estás haciendo bien, Cas," dijo Sam alentador.

"Sí, tendrás todo tu fuerza en muy poco tiempo", añadió Dean. Castiel le sonrió con tristeza.

"No me has visto con toda mi fuerza", dijo. "Fue una cosa a la vista."

Apartó la vista de los dos, ojos desenfocados mientras recordaba lo que había sido. Volvió a pensar en el seguro, poderoso y temible guerrero que había sido cuando había conocido a Dean, el único capaz de desperdiciar su energía preciosa para mostrarle sus alas. Ese Castiel que nunca había sido dañado por un mero accidente de coche. Por supuesto, Castiel no había entendido ni apreciado el valor de las relaciones humanas y familiares, por lo que quizás no todos los cambios habían sido malos.

Sam y Dean se le quedaron mirando, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras trataban de entender esta nueva faceta de su amigo.

"¿Puede decirnos al respecto?" Sam preguntó esperanzado.

"Nos encantaría escuchar algunas historias," intervino Dean. "Casi nunca hablas de los cielos, o quién eras."

Castiel miró a los niños por un momento. Sus rostros estaban llenos de entusiasmo y esperanza. ¿Seguramente él podría decirles algo? No acerca de su futuro, por supuesto, pero sobre su pasado. Además, sería al menos un par de horas antes de que él esté lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir; él también puede pasar el tiempo entreteniendo a sus amigos. Suspiró, pensando, en busca de una buena historia que contar.

No pudo encontrar uno, por lo que les dio varios cuentos cortos, instantáneas de su vida en el cielo. Les habló de su guarnición, aunque trató de evitar hablar de Anna. Su traición era aún demasiado fresca, y fue gracias a ella que Castiel se perdió en el tiempo. Hizo las historias tan ligeras como pudo, con ganas de entretener a los Winchester sin aterrarlos. Pero él les dijo sobre algunas de las batallas más importantes que había participado. Cuando terminó, sus caras estaban encendidos de maravilla.

"Eso suena tan cool, Cas," Dean respiró. El ángel sonrió.

"Fue genial", dijo. _La mayor parte del tiempo._

"¿Nunca lo echas de menos?" preguntó Sam. Castiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en la pregunta.

"A veces", admitió. "Echo de menos a mis hermanos y hermanas, los tiempos cuando eran pacíficos. Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho... Mi lugar está aquí."

Y así fue. Castiel no se arrepentía de la elección de los Winchester.

Pero era el momento de caminar de nuevo. Se puso de pie, contento cuando su pierna lo sostuvo firmemente debajo de él.

"¿Tienes que irte ya, Cas?" Preguntó Dean, la decepción evidente en su tono.

"Me temo que sí", dijo Castiel.

Sam dio un paso adelante y le dio al ángel un abrazo, con cuidado de no poner demasiada presión sobre sus costillas recién curadas.

"Te echaré de menos", dijo el chico abrazándolo.

"Y yo también, Sam."

A medida que el niño más joven dio un paso atrás, Dean apenas sin palabras ayudó a Castiel a ponerse su chaqueta y gabardina. El ángel utilizó un pequeño pulso de su poder para arreglas sus prendas, así como para limpiar su sangre. Tal vez era una tontería, pero Jimmy Novak había tenido orgullo de su apariencia, y Castiel le gusta honrarlo haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando el ángel estaba listo para salir, se encontró con la mirada de Dean. El muchacho dudó por un momento, luego se precipitó a abrazar Castiel como su hermano lo hizo.

"Hasta luego, Cas," dijo, su voz áspera.

"Sí," el ángel prometió firmemente.

Les dio a ambos Winchester una última sonrisa antes de que extendiera sus alas una vez más. Él no se deslizó inmediatamente a través de la línea del tiempo, como era de costumbre. En su lugar, fue a un huerto cercano, recogiendo varias de las mejores manzanas que pudo encontrar. Él regresó de nuevo a la habitación del motel de los chicos, dejando las frutas en la mesa, rápidamente que Sam y Dean no lo notarían. Luego, la promesa de John había sido cumplida, por lo que se dejó fluir a través del tiempo.

Cuando Castiel aterrizó, se encontró de pie fuera de un gran edificio de ladrillos. Miró a su alrededor, se sentó con gratitud en el banco que estaba a un par de metros detrás de él, todavía no está totalmente recuperado de su terrible experiencia. Vio una señal de que el edificio era una escuela primaria. El ángel podía sentir la presencia de Dean en el interior, así como su aburrimiento. Oh bien. Al menos el chico no estaba siendo molestado de nuevo.

Castiel tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. Se quedaría aquí; sin interrumpir el día de Dean. Él hizo eso algunas veces, cuando el niño no lo vio llegar. Amaba a Dean, pero a veces se preocupaba por la frecuencia de sus visitas. Él sabía que era demasiado tarde para evitar el cambio de las líneas de tiempo de Sam y Dean, pero él quería que ellos sean capaces de vivir su propia vida, en cierta medida.

Además, a veces Castiel disfrutaba de la paz de no tener que preocuparse por lo que dijo a los Winchester, lo que pasó y lo cambió. Él simplemente tomó consuelo en saber que estaban cerca, y que no estaba actualmente arruinando sus vidas.

Después de unos minutos de reposo en el banquillo, Castiel sintió una sacudida en su pedazo del alma de Dean. Miró hacia arriba, encontrando rápidamente el par de ojos verdes fijos en él a través de una ventana del segundo piso. El ángel sonrió a Dean, dándole un pequeño saludo. El muchacho sonrió un poco inseguro. Tal vez esta era una de las primeras veces que había visto Castiel. Él se veía muy joven.

El ángel hizo todo lo posible para mirar amenazante mientras continuaba recuperando sus fuerzas para la siguiente etapa de su viaje. Dean lo miró por un momento más antes de que su atención fue llamado por su maestro. Castiel miraba pensativamente la ventana donde había estado hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante.

Se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca cuando su todavía dolor de la pierna lo punzaba. Estiró sus alas maltratadas, impulsándose de nuevo en el torrente de tiempo. Él se mantuvo en todo el tiempo que podía soportar con el dolor provocado por su pierna y por el viaje, pero aun así encontró la manera de caer a la realidad lo bastante rápido.

Estaba envuelto en una nube de ruido al aterrizar, una cacofonía de gritos golpeando sus oídos, pero fue lo que vio lo que hizo explotar en su pecho la rabia y el miedo. Debido a que él podía ver a Dean Winchester clavado en el suelo, jadeando mientras luchaba contra el dominio que estaba en su cuerpo.

* * *

¿Y ahora? jeje nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
